Small Steps to Perfection
by JollesWrites
Summary: After Insurgent. Parents aren't dead, video isn't released. Trip to bureau during anarchy in the city gets the experiment shut down for the most part. Propaganda video is released, restoring the faction system. Nobody but the group knows that the experiment was shut down, or that it even existed. Tris and Tobias are ready for their happy ending. All thats left is a few small steps
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Readers. This is my very first fanfic! Yay! Please take one minute to review! Id love to hear how i'm doing and what you think that I can do better. Keep calm and read on! **

Chapter One

TRIS

Why are my eyes fluttering? This shouldn't be happening. I'm supposed to be dead. My eyes are opening. Why is this happening? I'm in a room. The worst possible room, a hospital room. As my eyes open, I see a person running out the sliding doors. This must be the ICU. Suddenly, there are two figures running through the sliding glass door. The blurry faces look at me. They start to clear up. It's Zeke and Tobias. "Why am I here?" I whisper.

Tobias turns to Zeke. "Go get the doctor Zeke." Zeke walks out. "If you ever do anything like that to me again, then I'll make sure that you don't survive liked you did this time got it?" I smile. "Sure. Why are we in the dauntless hospital?" "You've missed a lot. The experiment, is for the most part, shut down. They can still watch us but they're power is basically nothing until something goes wrong again. Nobody but the group we went out with knows about the experiment being shut down or that it existed in the first place. So shut your mouth because the doctor is coming."

"We're very relieved that you didn't die in all that anarchy Tris." What anarchy? Oh wait the violence between all the factions has just ended. "I'm also glad to see that all the fighting is over" he says. "Me too" I reply. "You're lucky to have survived three nasty gun shot wounds. Do you mind if I take a look?" "Not at all," Zeke whispers to Tobias. "Get out you perv. The only reason you did before is because she was dying. If you look at my girlfriends boobs again then I'll make sure that the same thing that happened to her will happen to you, but I'll make sure that you don't live to go perving another day got it buddy?" Tobias smiles at me. I laugh because I knew that Zeke would leave anyways. He may be a reckless dauntless, but he is a respectful one. He's not like that. "Bye Tris, bye killer," and he walks out.

"You may, now that he's gone," He lifts up my gown. I look down to a really ugly wound on my stomach. Another ugly one on my chest, and a smaller, but just as painful one near my collarbone. "They're not infected, so we're just going to observe you for between a week and a half to two weeks. Now rest up" the doctor says and leaves.

"Asks probably ran to tell the entire faction that you're alive," Tobias says. "And that you're going to kill him" I laugh. "But they're not allowed to come in unless you say that it is okay" I just want to sleep with Tobias next to me. "Come lie down with me," Tobias comes and lies down next to me. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me, and I realize that if I died than it wouldn't affect just me but also him. "I love you Tobias, "I whisper. "I love you Tris," and I fall asleep lying with my head on him.

TOBIAS

I don't want to wake Tris up, but Zeke really seems like he wants my attention. He's making faces waving his arms sticking his face against the glass, making a complete fool out of himself. I pretend that I'm half sleeping so that I don't have to move. People are staring at him and I'm trying my hardest not to burst out laughing, because after all, sleeping people don't typically laugh. This goes on until an Amity nurse taps him and ushers him out. I can tell by her face that she thinks he escaped from the psych area.

"Tobias-" Tris says sleepily, "You don't have to stay here with me all day." What she doesn't understand is that there's no place that I'd rather be. "Yeah I know, but I want to so there's nothing that you can do about it. But I do need to go see Zeke. I think a nurse escorted him to the psych area because he was acting like a lunatic on the other side of the glass." "Really? Well go ahead then." Tris says. I miss her and say goodbye.

At first it was a joke. But when I couldn't find him in any of his usual places, I got the feeling that it wasn't all that unlikely that Zeke was where I joked he was. I check into the hospital conveniently located in the Dauntless compound saying that I was visiting Tris. I walk up the stairs. I see the locked door labeled, Psychological Area. I press the intercom. "Yes," answers the intercom lady "Umm I'm not sure but I think my friend is here. I'm not sure what else to do." I'm so embarrassed right now. "You may come in." A lock clicks, then another, then another. I push it open. I'm in a waiting area with a reception desk. "Uh. Hello I'm Four Eaton here to see if my friend is here." What if he's just playing a trick and I'm going to get stuck in this loony bin? "When do you think he would have come in?" She asks. "Probably an hour or so ago." I say Did he come in by himself or did someone bring him in?" She asks. "I think someone brought him in," I say. "Hmm." She looks at her computer and finally turns around a computer monitor. "Would that be him?" She clicks on a live video feed. It's Zeke all right. He's in a room with those soft pillow walls and brightly colored posters. He's sitting on a cushy mushroom chair playing with one of those animal noise toys. He screams every time the duck noise comes, since you never know what animal noise will come. He cusses at the toy every time it repeats the animal's name after it makes the animal noise.

Zeke hates ducks. One time his older cousin took him to the park and they were feeding the ducks. He didn't want to give up this one piece because he thought it looked like a star shape so the duck started to chase him and it wouldn't stop. He climbed up a tree and fell out. He dropped the bread and the duck took it. He broke his leg. In the end he was more upset that he let the duck take his bread than the fact that he broke his leg. To this day, ducks scare him and they're even in his fear landscape.

"So can I check him out of here or something?" I ask. "Oh no no no." He's in the intense observation unit. He could be here for many weeks. He can only be released when a family member comes to confirm his sanity and tests are done." She explains, "Uriah isn't going to believe this!" I say to myself. "Is Uriah a family member? You can take a video to convince him to come here." She explains. "Most certainly ma'am." I say almost smugly. I pull out my phone and take a long video of the video feed from Zeke's room. "Thank you. I'll be back here in a few minutes with Uriah."

I don't feel so stressed out now that Tris is awake. I do feel kind of bad that I'm not there, but I'm sure that she's asleep and this is so worth it. Every Saturday Uriah has the day off. I remember Tris telling me that he goes to Judo classes. Sure enough, he's there. I pull him aside. "Is Tris awake?" He asks excitedly. "Yeah, but we'll talk about that later." "Dude, your girlfriend just woke up from a coma and you're telling me that there's something more important to talk about?" "Not exactly. She's asleep so we shouldn't wake her up. This is very important." I pull out my phone and go to the video roll. I press play on the video. Uriah immediately starts laughing uncontrollably. "Should we go get him?" Uriah asks. "I guess. But now we have two things to put on the Dauntless announcements tomorrow morning." I acknowledge.

We walk up the stairs. I press the intercom. "Yes." The receptionist asks. "Its Four and I brought Uriah with me," I explain and the lock clicks open. We walk in and up to the desk. "Hello, you must be Uriah." "Yes ma'am." "I'll need to see your ID." He pulls it out and hands it to her. We'll call you two back shortly," she says. We go sit down in the chairs.

.

URIAH

What did my idiot brother do this time? Isn't he supposed to be the older more mature one? Well it doesn't bother me too much since I make him pay me to not tell mom. Sucker. "Uriah Pedrad and Four Eaton," a man calls. I get up and walk to the door and Four follows me. "Hello boys." He leads us to a conference room. We sit down across the table from him. He hands us both clipboards. "Uriah the sanity conformation forms are for you and the witness is for Four." I fill out all of the funny questions. I finish about three minutes after Four does, since my forms are longer. "Okay we can start running the tests. Follow me."

TOBIAS

The man leads us through a set of three locked doors. He unlocks a door labeled OBSERVATION ROOM FOR IOU ONE. "It's two way glass. We can see him, but he can't see us. We're going to open up his side so he can see us. But beware it might frighten him." He presses a button and the sliding glass window comes up. Zeke jumps. The man presses the intercom. "Hello Ezekiel. These people are here to see you." His intercom is on too since we can hear him. "Are you two here to get me out?" He asks "Not quite yet my friend." The man says, "If you cooperate during these tests you'll be out before you know it," the man says. He presses the button and the two-way glass comes back down and the intercom is turned off. "Based off what you two said, we're pretty sure that he'll be fine, but it's protocol that we run these tests to make sure that his trigger points for bizarre actions can be controlled." He calls someone and someone with a simulation comes in. He injects Zeke with it and runs outside he hands Uriah and I electrodes to watch it with and puts one on himself. I see Zeke. He's in the hospital waving like a lunatic again. Instead of telling the nurse that he's not crazy and freaking out like he did before, he tells her that he's just trying to get their attention because he thought that I was awake. Zeke isn't aware during simulations, but he's always been pretty good with them.

URIAH

The scene switches to the park. There's a sign that says PLEASE IGNORE THE DUCKS. Oh god. He's never going to get out of this loony bin. He's about to open up his mouth and say that ducks are evil creatures that deserve to be extinct, but he doesn't and the scene switches. Thank the lord. He's at a bar and I can tell that he's drunk. Shauna appears and tells him to act normal. I can tell that he's having trouble. Oh no. It's us and his other friends. We're drunk too. Uriah says, "Let's go zip lining without tightening the harnesses!" Zeke resists, so the scene switches. He's swimming in a pool of pudding. Maybe he should stay here for a while. A voice says, "Get out Ezekiel or be a freak forever." He decides to get out. The simulation is over. I take the electrodes off. "He's clear to go." The man says to his phone. We see the person who put the simulation in him escort him out. We meet Zeke in the waiting room ten minutes later. He hands me 15 bucks and says, "Don't tell mom."

**I hope you liked my first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Keep calm read on, and please review!**

Chapter Two

TRIS

I see Tobias Uriah and Christina walk towards the sliding doors. Tobias opens it and let's the two others in before himself. "I'm so glad that you're not dead," Uriah says. "Aren't we all smart one?" Christina adds. "Your Candor is showing Chris," I say, and that shuts her up. "Guess who's allowed to leave the ICU?" Tobias asks, "You!" They get a nurse's permission and help, move me into a wheelchair and scoot me to a normal room. Tobias shows me the videos from Zeke's experience in the loony bin. I've been in Dauntless for a while now, a lot of funny things happen here, but this is one of the funniest ones I've seen so far. After a while of visiting, I'm getting tired, and Tobias notices, so he kicks everyone, except himself out. Then I tell him to get to work. He doesn't disagree, since he has to cover this afternoon since he missed days in the control room. I fall asleep almost immediately after he leaves.

TOBIAS

I can see Tris getting better and better every day. The doctor says that if she rests, she can leave tomorrow. I'm really excited for this since she'll be staying with me for a few weeks. It's not a big deal since we're basically already living with each other. I walk into the room and tell Tris the good news.

TRIS

I'm so excited that I get to leave this crap hole in less than twelve hours. I have an excuse to stay with Tobias for a week or two. Not that we don't stay together often anyways. I basically live there. I go to sleep so that the time passes faster.

When I wake, the clock says 7:21. Only 39 minutes until I'm out of here. Tobias comes in with breakfast. Of course it's a muffin and fruit, traditional Dauntless breakfast. "Here babe. He hands me the tray and sits down next to me. "You excited to get out of this hell hole?" He asks me. "Hell yeah." I say. He misses me. Just then, the nurse walks in and says that I can leave with the help of Tobias whenever I'm ready. Of course we're ready the minute that she says I can go. I get out of the bed. "Not when I'm around Beatrice," he scoops me out, takes my backpack and walks us out. I don't complain, since I do like it when Tobias carries me. His apartment is on a better floor than mine. The next two weeks pass so slowly. I don't go to many meals, since Tobias and the others want me to get better. People visit me and it's terribly boring.

TOBIAS

My eyes flutter. I turn around expecting to see Tris lying next to me. But she's not. I panic until I realize that she's at her first day of work at the tattoo shop. I'm not worried about her. I trust Tori with my life. I am upset because Tris got hurt, but these past couple weeks have been perfect for our relationship. They've helped me get ready for my next step in Operation Tris (as Zeke calls it.) Zeke comes in just on time. He is going to help me with my plan. "You sure about this man?" Zeke asks. "I love that girl so much. She's perfect and she doesn't know it. I don't know if she feels the same way, but I think I want to spend the rest of my life with her." I say. Zeke will never let that softy line I just said go. "One girl for the rest of your life? I don't know-" Somebody interrupts him, "Don't make me regret helping you two. If either one of you hurts her, I'll make sure that the factionless janitors will be fishing your bodies out of the chasm and I'll laugh while they do it. Got it?" Christina says as she shuts the door. Chris may be small but she's tough. If you think there's a bit of sarcasm when she says that she'll laugh while they fish my dead body out of the chasm if I or anyone else hurts Tris, there's not. "Got it Christina," we chorus. "Tris likes it when you have your sweet Tobias personality on. She likes it when somebody thinks of her, but the Abnegation in her will be embarrassed by anything too much. In this situation Tris is a little puppy. If you want to make friends with it then you have to be sweet to it, but if you do too much too fast then she'll be nervous around you. Got it?" She explains. "Sort of. Nothing too extravagant, but I'm not just going to make it seen insignificant. So what should I do?" I ponder out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

Keep calm, read on, and please review!

TOBIAS

"Nothing too big nothing too small." I mutter to myself. Ever since Christina left about an hour ago, I've achieved absolutely nothing. When I asked her for ideas, she reminded me that Tris would know if it were Christina's idea. Sometimes I feel like they have telepathy or something. And what's worse than her not helping me is her telling me that Zeke could help me. That's like someone telling you to ask your turtle to help you do your homework. We did that with Zeke and Uriah's younger brother once. After that incident, their mother made us buy him a new turtle. Not fun. That's when I regret becoming a friendly person, well friendlyish.

"Zeke quit staring at the wall and help me!" "I am... We believe in the ordinary acts of bravery in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another." He recites, "Zeke I already know that. Why else would it be on my wall? Exactly! Thank you Zeke!" I yell. Zeke is probably so confused right now but I don't care. Now that I have my idea, I think I can come up with an actual plan. I believe in this statement and Tris does too, in fact she loves it and wishes all of Dauntless believed in it too. It's on my wall. If she likes it so much, then it should be on her wall too. It would be a pain to have to paint it on her apartment wall and I already have one so therefore she should move in with me. I repeat this to Zeke. "She'll like it a lot. How should you present it?" He asks. "Beats me. I can't make it too extravagant, I'm just asking her to move in with me." I remember "True man. I got to go." Zeke says. I look at the clock. It's 4:50 she'll be here in 15 minutes. I take out my copy of the Dauntless Manifesto. Plain and simple. I sit down on my bed, which I hope will soon officially be hers too. The door opens. It's her. "Hey Babe. What are you reading?" She asks. "The Dauntless Manifesto. Do you believe in ordinary acts of bravery in the courage that drives one person to stand up for one another?" I ask. She kisses me. "What kind of question is that?" She asks. This is going to sink but suddenly she says, "Yes sir. And I wish that's actually how dauntless worked. "I know. Did you know that it's on my wall?" I ask. "Are you asking me to get glasses?" She asks. I have a feeling that she's taking this badly. "No no no I just wanted to know if you liked it?" I say. "Of course I do. Why?" She asks. "Well, I knew that you liked it and I was wondering if you'd like one on your wall," I say. "Well that would be kind of difficult to do Tobias." She says. "Exactly my point. Move in with me and we won't go through the hassle of painting in in your apartment?" I ask. I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack. "Tobias...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its so short!**

Chapter Four

TRIS

"Tobias, I basically live here already. Of course I will." He pulls me in and kisses me. How did I end up dating someone so perfect? Me, Tris Prior has Tobias Eaton the Dauntless legend what Is this life? "You're perfect Tobias. I love you so much." I say. "You're more perfect. I love you so much," he says. He hugs me. "That settles it let's get to work." He says.

TOBIAS

Moving Tris into my place isn't too hard. It's easy moving Tris, since she's in the one-year starter apartment, so she has to leave anything that she didn't buy or Dauntless gave to her. She only actually lived in it for less than two weeks so I doubt that she used her Dauntless assigned stuff. "Do you want me to take your duffel of Dauntless assigned stuff?" I ask, "Sure thanks. I'll get the rest." Tris says.

TRIS

Once Tobias leaves, I get to work packing up my stuff. I didn't get a chance to really get used to normal life in Dauntless, so a lot of the stuff that I own is from me giving Chris a certain amount of points to buy things that I need. She was actually pretty good about what kind of clothes she got me. She's some sort of genius. She manages to find me clothes that are both in style and on sale. Because she managed to find everything at a good price, she gave me options, some things that I love wearing and the ones that she thought we good looking, and most of them are. She did most of this shopping while I was in the hospital and recovering. I dump all the clothes, shoes and accessories into my first duffel. I put all my toiletries and stuff in the laundry basket that the Dauntless have me. In the other duffle I put everything else. I put the duffels on my shoulders and carry the laundry basket. I walk up three flights of stairs and down the hall to get to Tobias' no wait our apartment. I walk up to Tobias and kiss him. "I love you baby." He replies, "I love you too. Now let's put your stuff in our apartment."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yup, another short chapter. Keep calm, read on, and please review!**

TRIS

Tobias and I are lying in OUR bed watching a really old movie. It's one of the about two hundred that survived the war. It's called Gone with the wind. Movies are a fairly new thing for Tobias and me. In Abnegation, there were only a few things that we could watch. Every night we watched the city news for thirty minutes, which is mandatory for every family in every faction. We could watch the educational movies that they showed us in school, and we watch this movie about this holiday they used to celebrate called Christmas and how this selfish man learned how to spread joy. All of the Abnegation faction watch it four times a year. I thought it was the worst movie ever, but then again I've seen it 64 times, so I feel like everyone gets a little bit tired of it sometimes.

"Is this what a normal life is like Tobias?" I ask. "I don't know. I hope we'll find out what a normal life for a Dauntless is," he says. We both laugh. He kisses me goodnight and we fall asleep wrapped around each other. At breakfast, I wait anxiously for Christina to come, so I can tell her. I already know that she knows, because Tobias wouldn't have been able to do what he did without her help. She sits down next to me. "Guess what?" I ask her. "What?" She asks. "Four and I are moved in together." I say. "Not a surprise. You practically already live there, but congrats anyway!" She says and I give her a hug.

"And remember what tonight is. It's Zeke's party! Yay! And you agreed to let me get you ready! It's going to be so much fun!" She exclaims. "Oh goody." I say sarcastically. "Make her extra hot for me Chris. Will you?" He loud whispers. The whole table bursts out laughing. I slap his shoulder playfully. "Sure four, do you want her to for the minimally covering clothes look or the minimal clothes look?" She loud whispers back at him. I slap her on the shoulder. "Can you pull off both at the same time?" He asks. "Sure," she responds. I slap both of them. At this point probably a dozen tables are staring at us while we're all on the ground laughing. It's not too bad though, since it happens probably multiple times every meal.

"Meet me at my apartment at six or your dead," she says. I beg Tori to let me take the evening shift, but Tobias told her before I got here today the circumstances. "Come with me friend," she says. I'm puzzled as to where we're going until I realize that we're on Christina's floor. Christina is outside her door with her arms crossed. "Here she is as promised," Tori says. "Thanks Tori!" Christina says happily. "Any time," she replies and walks back to the tattoo shop. We walk inside. "Let's get started." She says


	6. Chapter 6

**Keep Calm, read on, and please review!**

CHRISTINA

"Go shower Tris. You smell like sweat and ink. "I say. She strips and goes into the bathroom. This is my opportunity to go get some of Tris' clothes. I walk up three floors to get to their apartment. "Four I'm coming in!" I shout through the door. I walk in. He's in a towel. "I can't decide what to wear. What would Tris like the best?" He asks. "You need to look as sexy as she will. That's going to be tough, since I'm picking out her clothes." I say. "Got it thanks Chris." He says.

I go through her drawers. I'm proud of myself for finding all this stuff and at good prices too. I've noticed that she wears them more often. I have to dig to get to the things that I want. She's become more open, but I don't expect her to wear stuff like this every day. "Four help me pick!" I shout. He comes over. I lay all the options out on their couch. "Remember we're playing Candor or Dauntless. You want her to strip for you, but not everyone else, right?" I ask, "Right," he confirms.

"No no no Four! None of these things match well! You can't put prints on prints." He chooses a red crop top and a red miniskirt. "You can't do red on red either," I say. "Then how come you wear black on black all the time?" He asks. "That's different! Black is a neutral color. I'm not going to bother. I'll make this easier for you. Pick a solid color skirt." I instruct. He sets aside a black mini skirt. "Okay now pick a top." He sets aside a long sleeve skintight crop top with the logo of an old TV channel called MTV. "That's what I would've chosen. Now pick choose one of the jackets." He chooses Tris' favorite black aviator jacket. "I know Tris loves this one," he says. "Now we layer for the game. Tights?" I ask him. He points to the fishnet and says, "These are the most revealing, but I don't even like them." He says. He points to the opaque tights, "She's not Abnegation anymore," and takes them out. "I think I like the ones with the small holes in between the diagonals." He says. "Good choice Four. And I'm assuming that we agree on the Dauntless fire necklace," he nods. "Thanks Four," I say. I put back the clothes that she's not wearing and I pick up the ones she'll be wearing. "Bye Four," I say and I walk out the door.

I'm skipping down the hallway singing because I'm so happy. Eric pokes his head out of his door and cusses at me. "Have a nice day Eric!" I say and I continue skipping. I run down the stairs back to my apartment. Tris is wearing her bathrobe, she keeps it here because the only time she uses it is when I'm busy getting her ready.

"Four helped me pick out your outfit Tris," I say. "Oh god, I'm surprised he even suggested clothing at all!" She says. "No not at all. With a little help, four has decent taste. I wanted to put you in fishnet tights but he said that you'd like the diagonals better. Now sit down on that chair." I say. "Why not the bathroom?" She asks. "No mirrors," answer. "This isn't Abnegation," Tris states. "No duh sit down," she sits down.

I start by curling her hair into a riot of blond snakes. Then I put it half up half down. I hairspray it meticulously and flatten it out a tiny bit. I start her makeup. Neither her, nor Four, nor I like her over made up. So I keep it super light with the bronzer and eye shadow. Mascara, eyeliner and I'm done with her. "Go get dressed. You can look in the mirror now stiff." I say. She takes the clothes and walks into the bathroom.

TRIS

She's done it again. I love it and hate it every time she does it. She makes me look as good as possible every time. The clothes aren't all that bad. They didn't choose the shortest skirt I own. They didn't choose the worst top either, and Tobias picked out my favorite jacket. It wasn't quite as bad as I'd expected. "Thanks Chris," I say as she finishes getting herself ready.

Christina is some sort of magician. She knows what's perfect for everyone. "It's 7:55 do you want to get going?" She asks me. "Sure," I reply and we walk out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Keep Calm, read on, and please review!**

TOBIAS

Mostly everyone is here except for Marlene Christina and Tris. Marlene walks in maybe thirty seconds later. Christina and Tris follow her. Wow she looks great. How did I get a girl like her? "Everyone's here, let's start Candor or Dauntless." Zeke says. Zeke starts. "Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" Of course he says Dauntless because he'd never call himself a pantsycake. Zeke makes him dress up like a giraffe and go to the announcement ledge in the pit. He had to stand there until he got everyone's attention and make up a mean inappropriate song about the first person they saw that they knew. Unfortunately for Zeke, it was Shauna's dad.

"Four, candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks me. "Candor," I say. I tell Uriah to shut up before he gets the chance to call me a pantsycake. "Tell me how far have you and Tris gone?" He asks. I take off my jacket. "Will Candor or Dauntless?"

By 11 o'clock everyone was nearly naked. The game doesn't end until some body's standing there in their birthday suit. Peter Christina Marlene and Will were on their last pieces of clothing. It's Tris' turn. She's down to tights and a bra. "Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks her. "Dauntless." She replies. I give Uriah a glare that means If you make her take another piece of clothing off than I'll kill you. "You have to run through the pit in what your wearing until someone gives you a high five, you can't ask them for one, but you can hold out your hand and things like that." He says. Tris takes her dare and ends up having to stand in the pit like that for more than ten minutes. "Peter Candor or Dauntless." she asks. "Dauntless," he says. That's a huge mistake on Peter's part. "I dare you do barge into Eric's apartment wake him up by banging pots and pans until he wakes up and then moon twerk him until he physically kicks or beats you out. If he asks you questions say nothing sir I just enjoy naked twerking in front of my faction leaders in the middle of the night sir. "She says. Everyone laughs their heads off. "I'll do it," he says. Everyone looks so surprised but excited. Zeke hands him a frying pan, a kitchen knife, and a Bobby pin to unlock the door. All but Zeke and Peter stay here. Zeke will be filming the dare. They leave and Zeke comes back ten minutes later. "What happened to Peter?" Uriah asks. "He's explaining the events of the last ten minutes to Eric. Do you guys want to see the video?" He asks. Everyone crowds around Zeke and his phone. The video starts with Peter picking the lock. When that's done, Zeke hands him the pan and the kitchen knife. He opens the door and walks in. Eric doesn't wake up. Peter would have had to have banged the knife to the pan twenty times before Eric wakes up. When he does, he drops them and his pants and starts twerking. Eric doesn't register what's going on until Peter sneezes. He finally gets up and runs to Peter. "Why in the world are you in my apartment with your pants down at this time of night? Pull up your pants boy and explain yourself. Everyone knows what he has to say and they attempt not to laugh like hyenas yet. Peter pulls his pants up and pauses. "Nothing sir I just enjoy naked twerking in front of my faction leaders in the middle of the night sir." He says and the video ends. Everyone laughs uncontrollably for a very long time.


	8. Chapter 8

Keep calm, and im assuming that you remember the rest by now. Oh and by the way, I know you're all surprised, but I don't actually own any part of the Divergent Trilogy. (Frowny Face)

TRIS

It's 2:30 by the time we get back to our apartment. We're still laughing from the video of Peter. "I'm showering," I say. "Me too," Tobias says. "Slow down big boy." I say. "Just a shower," He says. "Fine. Try to keep your hands to yourself please. It's late and I want to go to sleep." I say. "Fair enough." He replies.

TOBIAS

Small steps small steps. To big a leap and I'll trip. I strip and get in the shower. Tris gets in after me. "Remember babe we're trying to cleanse ourselves not dirty ourselves up." She points out. "Yeah yeah yeah. Let's get this horrible experience over with." I say. And then she does something I could have never expected. She wraps her arms around me and kisses me. "You know Tris. This is my first time doing this too." I say. "No way. Don't lie. Someone as good looking as you would have had to do something like this by the age of eighteen." She says. "I'm not lying," I admit. "Well, I guess that means that I've made a good boy go bad." And she kisses me again.

So much for a short shower. We stayed In there for at least 35 minutes. Oh well. It was so worth it. We don't bother getting on our clothes since it's so late and nobody's going to be coming in since everyone will be just as tired as us. "Goodnight love," I say. She replies the same thing. We fall asleep virtually instantly.

TRIS

I wake up with Tobias' arms wrapped around me. He's already awake. I kiss him. "Good morning babe," I whisper. "Good morning," he whispers back. It's 10:30. "We have to get up," I say. "Noooooo, I want to stay in here with you all day," he says. "I know me too. How about we come back here and go to bed right after dinner. Sound good?" I ask. "Sounds perfect," he replies.


	9. Chapter 9

F**inally Ive had time to make a long chapter. I dont own any part of the Divergent Trilogy.. yada yada yada. But how cool would that be? okay, back on topic. I really need some feedback. Please review, also keep calm and read on!**

**TRIS**

"Do you feel like life here has gone back to normal?" I ask Tobias as we lie in bed getting ready to get up. "Yeah Tris, I think it has. Well, at least as normal as normal can be here at Dauntless." He replies. "I think I'm adjusting to the crazy, yet welcoming lifestyle here. It may be crazy. But I think I can call it home here now." I say. "Yeah. I think so too. But what if we hadn't transferred here from Abnegation?" He ponders. "That's a hard question to answer baby. Sometimes I also think about what my life would be like if I had stayed in Abnegation." I answer. "With or without me?" He asks. "I think about it both ways. Life in Abnegation is much simpler than life here. I think I would've been fine staying in abnegation. Sometimes I miss the Abnegation things that don't happen here at Dauntless. The family sitting at the round dinner table every night, serving each other food and everyone helping out with prep and clean up. I miss watching how everyone helps each other with whatever they can. I miss the dinner parties where all the kids would be outside, and teach each other how to do new jump rope kicks, share and take turns flawlessly, how the older kids would carry on conversations while still being selfless. I miss the streets and the calming effects of the Abnegation life. I miss it, but I'm glad I made the decision to join Dauntless. In Abnegation, my fate was basically already decided without me really knowing it. I'd like to think that it would not be, that you and I would still meet each other even if you nor I transferred to Dauntless, that we'd still meet and fall in love, but that's probably not what would have happened. I think It would've gone something like this. Robert and I and Caleb and Susan would get married. Caleb and Robert would be respected members of the council and Susan and I would be the heads of philanthropic chairs. In two or three years, we'd have our first child and a few years after, we'd have a second. We'd raise them with Abnegation values at the core of our approach to parenting, so that sixteen years later, our kids would pledge their blood to Abnegation at their choosing ceremony, a perfectly predictable life." I explain.

"That sounds pretty Abnegation to me. I think I could've lived in Abnegation, but only if my dad wasn't there. I'd probably marry Julia Samuels and we'd do the same thing that you said would've happened to you if you'd choose Abnegation. I too am glad I'm here In Dauntless with you," he says. He leans in and kisses me, "I love you so much Tris. Do you mind telling me what you thought your life would be like before you chose, If you decided to transfer to Dauntless?" He asks. "Honestly I had no idea what I thought my life would be like. All I dreamed about was surviving initiation and becoming a member of Dauntless. But now that I'm here I do have an idea of what I think my life will be like here." I explain.

"And what would that be?" He asks. "Pass Dauntless initiation Meet the guy of my dreams-" he interrupts me, "would that happen to be me?" He asks thinking he already knows the answer. I slap his chest playfully. "Tobias, no interruptions please. Where was I? Oh right, meet the man of my dreams, then I marry you instead." I say chucking. "You're going to pay for that Beatrice Prior!" He swoops in and starts tickling me. I laugh uncontrollably. "You'd better stop if you want to hear the rest of the story." I say and he stops immediately. "Marry you instead. Fall in love with you. Be that couple that nobody can stand to be around for a few years, and then we have children that will look just like you. There will be one or more little Tobiases running around the compound and one or more little girl versions of Tobias running around too. Then we'll be that old married couple that just argues all the time and our grand kids will think we're loony old bats." I say.

"Wait you're saying that this is my future too?" He asks playfully. He pulls me in and kisses Mr. passionately once more. "But seriously, who is this dream guy, and do you really want to leave him so that you can marry me?" He asks. "Yes, but part of that speech was a lie. You are the dream guy and I've already fallen for you, so that's another thing to check off of our to do list." I say. "What a relief babe. I was worried that you'd want this dream guy to take you to the seasonal dauntless banquet." He says. "Tobias you are the dream guy and I'd love you to take me to the banquet," I say. "Great I'll let Christina know that she can get you ready." He says and jumps out of bed before I can tell him no. "I'm telling her now!" He shouts, running down the stairs without any clothes on. "FOUR! I shout. Go ahead run out there you dirty dirty stripper!" I shout. So he runs and gets a pair of boxers out of his dresser at the speed of light. He walks out the door just as he gets them all the way on. I do the same remembering that I shouldn't walk outside with nothing on either. I put the bare minimum on and run across the hall to Christina and Wills apartment. "Unfortunately, I forget that Eric sits in a lawn chair every morning patrolling the halls and he sees me chasing after four across the hall in the early morning wearing nothing but lingerie. "Good morning Eric!" I shout as I chase Tobias around the hallway. "I can see that you're not a stiff around him anymore!" He shouts to me. When I finally have run down the three flights of stairs to the apartment, all I catch is Christina saying, "wonderful!" Very excitedly and closing the door. "Well hello Tris," he says much too happily and scoops me up. He carries me back to our apartment. "Wouldn't want to go to breakfast like this now would we?" He asks smugly. "Shut up," I say to him.

TOBIAS

I carry Tris up the three flights of stairs. Down the hallway I see that Eric is still sitting out there on his lawn chair patrolling the hallway. I can't help but smiling at what Tris said to me this morning, but also a bit worried. We pass by Eric. "Don't look so happy Four. It disturbs me. I can give you something to be unhappy about just remember that," he says. I scowl and Eric smiles.

Once we're back at the apartment, Tris and I get dressed properly. We walk to the cafeteria holding hands. When Zeke sits down at our table, I pull him aside immediately. "What's up? Did you finally get laid?" He asks. "No. This could either be really bad or good." I say. "What is it?" He asks. "Tris talked about getting married and having little Tobiases running around in a few years." I explain. "Whoa man. I don't know what to say man. Shauna did that to me once. I threw up everywhere and I had to tell Shauna that I had the stomach bug. It was horrible." He says. "Thanks for all the help Zeke." I say sarcastically. What was I thinking asking Zeke? For one thing he's just as bad as me if not worse at this stuff and secondly, he doesn't speak Tris. And lastly, neither of us speak girl. But I know someone who can do all three. So I ask Christina to come to the control room during her lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please take one minute to review my story. I'd love to hear what you have to say. **

CHRISTINA

I walk up the narrow pathway around the Pit up to the control room. Something must be very important for Four to have invited me here in the middle of a workday. Finally I'm all the top of the compound. Four is waiting for me at the door to the control room. "Hi Four," I say. "Hi Christina," he replies. "What did you want to talk about?" I ask. "You speak girl right?" He asks me. What kind of question is that? "Yeah I guess," I answer. "And you speak Tris right?" He asks. Okay where is this going. I can tell that Four is about to drop a bomb. I don't know if I'm ready to hear what he has to say. But I'm guessing it has something to do with something Tris said, so listening and responding is the right thing to do. "Yeah you could say I speak Tris," I answer.

"That's great. I really really need some advice on something Tris said to me this morning." He says. "I might be able to help," I answer. "She was talking about her future in Dauntless. She said that she would marry me and then there would be little Fours running around the Dauntless compound." He says. This is hard. "Really? Well do you want that for yourself Four?" I ask him. "I don't know. I love her so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but I'm so nervous that that's not really what she wants," he admits. "If she was talking about it like that this morning, then I'm pretty sure she wants that for herself. Are you ready for that kind of commitment?" I ask. "I think I am. I can't think of being able to love anyone else as much as I love her, so yes I am." He says. "Then I say you propose to her within the week, or whenever you're ready." I suggest. "Are you sure that's the right thing to do?" He asks. "Only if you're sure." I reply. "Alright then. I guess I'm going to need some more help from you if this is going to happen." He says. "That's fine by me," I say. "Thank you so much Christina. I don't know what I'd do without you," he says. "Oh I know what you'd do," I say. "What?" He asks. "Not have Tris as a girlfriend," I say sarcastically. "I'm only joking. Tris adores you. You don't need my help, but it's a good thing that you do," I say. "Thanks Christina," he says. "You're welcome Four," I say. And I start down the narrow path to the boutique so I can get back to work early to get started on the dress I'm making Tris for the banquet.

Once I'm there, I have thirty minutes until my lunch ends. I go to the back room and find the four dresses.

The first is a dress with an opaque back lace top part in the front with some transparent black lace in the back top with a big cutout. The bottom part is a gold Tuttle material that goes down to mid thigh. It has one strap made out of the transparent black lace. The second is a black nylon rayon spandex form fitting dress with a big cutout in the back with shoelace style red ribbons going across the cutout top of the back of the dress. The third is a double strap dress with a black sequined top with a low dip out of it in the back with a pink flowing silk skirt. The final design is a high low dress with a black and gold tribal patterned form fitting top and a black high in the front full length in the back bottom. They're all stunning and made so that anyone can wear it if it's adjusted accordingly so that anyone can buy them. I think I'll let Tris choose which one she wants.


	11. Chapter 11

TRIS

How am I supposed to choose one? They're all perfect. After trying them on, I think I like two the best for the Spring banquet. The lace cutout back and the high low one. "They're all perfect Chris, but I think I like the first one and the last one best for this banquet." I say. "Those were my choices too!" Christina says. "How should I choose one?" I ask. "Hmm? You can take both and wear the other to the summer banquet. But which one for which occasion?" She asks. "I love them both, but I think the high low dress is my pick for this one," I say. "Great. Do you want to buy them both now?" She asks me. "Yeah. Thanks so much Chris!" I say and I give her a big hug.

Christina alters the dress with me still in it. Once she's done, she wraps them up and I pay for them. "Let's go find you shoes, some new accessories too." She suggests. "Sounds great." I say. We go to the shoe store within the huge clothes shop that Christina works in. This shop works much differently than the clothes shop that we bought shoes from during initiation. In that shop, they had big bins each having a different shoe in them. All the sizes were mixed in together and nobody helped you. In this place, it's much different. First, you walk around the store and pull one of the four or five sample shoes of the shoe that you'd like. Then, you sit down and someone will take the samples and bring you the shoes in your size. They give you suggestions and help you find the shoes that you want. Christina picks out five pairs that she wants to try on and I pick six, since my dress is two colors and more things go with it. In the end, Christina chooses a pair of four inch black pumps with this soft material as the outer layer and I choose the same type of thing, but mine has a hard material as the outer layer.

We go to the jewelry store next. I buy this black and gold necklace with three tiers of different sized and spaced triangles. We buy me a new pretty hair clip and we call it a day. "That was actually really fun," I admit. "I'm starting to rub off on you, that's excellent," she says. "Only three days until the banquet, I'm really excited," I say.

TOBIAS

The banquet is basically all that anyone is talking about. But I have to say; I'm not totally dreading it for the first time ever. In the past, Zeke and the others always set me up with a girl that I wasn't interested in going out with. Now I can laugh at Uriah who's busy scrambling around trying to find a last lo date to the banquet. Ha! I'm pretty nervous though too, since that's the night that I'm going to propose to Tris. I already have it all planned out, with help from Christina of course. Tris sits down next to me at our table. She went to get dinner before she sat down. "Hey love. Since we're already going to be dressed up and all, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me after the banquet We." I ask. "Of course Tobias. And where is this date, I may ask?" She replies. "I can't tell you. It's a surprise." I answer. She said yes! I try to refrain from dancing at table. Now all that's left Is the hardest part of the entire process, asking her to marry me. That's kind of scary for me, but that's normal considering that I'm going to ask a girl to spend the rest of her life with me in just a few days. Wow.

TRIS

Tobias and I go back to our apartment right after dinner. We take a shower and watch a movie in bed. In the middle of the movie, there's a knock on our door. Tobias puts pants on and answers the door. I put pants on and see who it is. It's a Dauntless official. "Tris Four, I'm sorry to interrupt you at this hour." He says. "You should be," Tobias says with a scowl on his face. "We need you in Max's office right away."


	12. Chapter 12

TRIS

"We need you in Max's office right away," the Dauntless official says. Oh know they must know that we're divergent or even something worse than that. "Why?" Tobias questions. "We'll tell you later. You have ten minutes to be there or I'll come collect you and bring you there myself," he says and he walks away. He closes the door. I pull Tobias closer to me. He wraps his arms around me. "What's happening?" I ask him. "I don't know baby. But whatever it is, we're going to be okay. Alright?" He asks me. "I'm only alright if you are baby." I reply. We get dressed and hurry up to the leaders office holding hands. The guards silently open the door to Max's large office. I can't believe what I see.

The five leaders from every faction are sitting at the conference table, only the Dauntless leaders happen to be in handcuffs surrounded by guards. Also at the table is Mark, a guy works in the control room with Tobias and a guy and a girl that I don't know. One of the Candor leaders speaks, "As you all know, when order was restored here in Chicago, a new government structure was created. Five leaders for every faction and fifteen members from each faction on a council that makes government decisions. All of the factions successfully put the new structure in, except for Dauntless. They did however form the fifteen member Dauntless department of the council. But, they failed to follow the most important instruction that we gave them. Replace themselves with new leaders. It's been more than three months and we find that they're still leading this faction. The Dauntless council, which these five leaders forced and threatened to lie about leadership changes, has already been brought in, have been banned from government positions, but excused for all the things they were forced and threatened to do. The council members aren't considered criminals by any means, but these five men are and all five of their crimes are punishable by death. These men will be publicly executed tomorrow at 8 AM, which to my understanding is break since as of earlier today; these men are no longer your Dauntless leaders. The new government structure requires that each faction have five leaders, so there are five open spots for Dauntless leadership positions. Though these leaders have been leading illegally for almost half a year now, they have kept up with their leadership duties. These include filling out recommendations for future leaders. You five were the ones that based on their recommendations and the opinions of the Dauntless members are the most suitable for the job. You can confirm that you five are indeed; Hallie Ball, Mike Sturgeon, Mark Seller, Tobias Eaton, and Tris Prior?" He speeches. We all nod or say yes. Am Erudite leader speaks, "The five of you, if you accept, will be the new Dauntless leaders." An Abnegation leader speaks, "Tris Prior, do you accept the role as a Dauntless leader?" He asks me. I could be a Dauntless leader? I'm only sixteen! But how could I not accept? "Yes I accept," I respond. "Tobias, Four I understand you go by, Eaton, do you accept the role as a Dauntless leader?" The same man asks. Tobias looks like he's in deep thought. He answers, "Yes I accept." He speaks again, "Hallie Ball, do you accept the role as a Dauntless leader?" She pauses and thinks. "Yes I accept," she answers. He starts again, "Mark Seller, do you accept the role as a Dauntless leader?" He too thinks for a few moments. "Yes I accept," he answers. For the final time he says, "Mike Sturgeon do you accept the role as a Dauntless leader?" He thinks for a moment and says, "Yes I accept." An Amity leader speaks, "Congratulations to all of you for stepping up and becoming Dauntless leaders. We will explain this to your faction tomorrow morning. Please report directly to this office at 7 AM tomorrow morning. Thank you for your time and patience. Have a good night. You are dismissed." The five of us get up and walk out of the office. We walk out together. "Did that really just happen to us?" Hallie asks. "I'm wondering the same thing. Does anyone know anything about leading a faction?" I ask. Nope, not a clue, not at all, and hell no are my replies. "That's reassuring," Mike says. We all laugh. We all say goodnight and walk to our apartments. Tobias scoops me up. "Did that really just happen?" Tobias asks me. "Not a clue baby." He kisses me, unlocks our apartment door and walks us to our bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews follows and favorites keep them coming! Keep calm and read on! Please review

TOBIAS

Our alarm rings at 6:00. That's unusual, wait, that wasn't a dream. Tris and me are going to be Dauntless leaders. Tris rolls over and says to me, "That wasn't a dream, was it babe?" It's confirmed now. "No it wasn't. I'm pretty sure no w that you are wondering that too. We need to get up." Tris and I get out of bed like zombies. We brush our teeth and shower, not bothering to linger in the shower since we're in a hurry. We go to our dressers. I'm clueless as to what a Dauntless leader is supposed to wear to an execution and

I'm sure Tris is too, because she asks me, "What should I be wearing?" I reply, "No clue. What would Christina say?" I ask. "She would probably say something like sexy yet put together." She replies. "Sounds like a good idea. " I say. I finally choose a red polo shirt and black jeans with my nice black leather jacket with the signature Dauntless combat boots. Tris decides on a black dress with a cutout in the back, her knee high combat boots, the metal red key necklace Shauna got her as an initiation/get well gift, and her hair put up in that nice style Christina told me about that I can never remember. We hold hands as week walk through the halls and paths to the leader's offices. Mike is already there. Hallie and Mark arrive shortly after us. At exactly 6:59 the leaders of the other four factions and the new council parade to the same place as we are. I get many "good mornings" as a leader unlocks the door to the office. We all file into the conference area and sit down similarly to the way we sat last night.

"Good morning everyone. Today is a very important morning. On behalf of the new council I will give some instructions. As you all know, the twenty leaders from Erudite, Candor, Amity, and Abnegation will be the first to speak to the faction. I've been informed that you already know what to say, so the only thing you need to know is that it's hard to get everyone's attention, so speak up. The faction leaders from the four factions will introduce the council, and then we'll take over. We'll introduce you as the five new faction leaders. You five will come on. The executions will take place in the after breakfast. You don't have to attend if you don't wish to. At 9:30 the new Dauntless leaders and the council will meet here. Thank you for your time. Breakfast is available on the other end of the office for anyone who wants it. Thank you."

The five of us get breakfast and sit down at one of the small conference tables together. "Do you think the leaders realize that they just allowed twenty percent of their government to be controlled by a handful of teenagers?" Mike asks. We all shake our heads and say no. We all laugh. "Has anyone seen the apartments that the leaders get yet?" Mark asks. "No, but I've heard about how nice they are'" Hallie says. "Are you guys excited or nervous about becoming the Dauntless leaders?" Tris asks. "Both," I say, and everyone agrees with me. "Its time to go," one of the council members says. We all get up and walk down the empty pathways. They stop us at the room behind the cafeteria platform where they do announcements.

URIAH

"Why aren't Tris are Four here?" My brother asks us. Just then, we see the leaders from Erudite, Candor, Amity and Abnegation get on the stage one of the Amity leaders speaks, "As you all know, when order was restored here in Chicago, a new government structure was created. Five leaders for every faction and fifteen members from each faction on a council that makes government decisions. All of the factions successfully put the new structure in, except for Dauntless. They did however form the fifteen member Dauntless department of the council. But, they failed to follow the most important instruction that we gave them. Replace themselves with new leaders. It's been more than three months and we find that they're still leading this faction. The Dauntless council, which these five leaders forced and threatened to lie about leadership changes, has already been brought in, have been banned from government positions, but excused for all the things they were forced and threatened to do. The council members aren't considered criminals by any means, but these five men are and all five of their crimes are punishable by death. Your new council will now give you further information. Thank you for your time." "What does this mean?" Shauna asks. "No idea." I reply. The cafeteria is loud with murmurs and questions. The fifteen new council members walk on to the stage. One of them is our mother. "Who would put our mom in charge of the way our government works?" Zeke asks. "No clue little brother, no clue." I say. Someone I don't know takes the microphone and starts to speak, "For almost half a year, Max, George, Micah, Russell, and Eric were running your faction illegally. However, they did keep up with their leadership duties, which include filling out recommendations for future leaders. Based on these, the opinions of some of you, and the new council's vote, five members of Dauntless have been chosen to become your faction leaders." He speaks. Another person starts, "These people are, Hallie Ball." Cheers come from mostly three tables, but applause comes from the entire room. "Mike Sturgeon," more applause and cheers. "Tris Prior," me and the rest of our table goes up in very loud cheers and the rest of the room gives a round of applause. "Four Eaton," our table goes up in cheers yet again, and the room gives another round of applause. "And Mark Seller." More cheers and applause follows. The five of them walk onstage to more cheering and celebration. Another council member speaks, "These new leaders will be officially sworn in at the banquet on Saturday night. Their positions and rankings of leadership are still being decided. Thank you for your time and patience." The council, the faction leaders and our new faction leaders walk offstage. "Hold up, did that really just happen?" Logan asks the table. "Four and Tris are going to be running this place. Holy crap." I say.


	14. Chapter 14

**Please review! I'd really appreciate some feedback from you guys. Over two thousand people have read this, yet I've only gotten four reviews. Please take just a minute to review! Shout out to Lizzie Hermione Potter for her feedback! Enjoy! **

TRIS

I can't believe that we're going to be leaders. I mean the oldest one of us is twenty years old. Only one of us is Dauntless born. And not one of us has had any leadership experience whatsoever. I wonder who they're going to put as the main leader? I don't know who's the most qualified. Hallie is a year older than me, an Amity transfer, and ranked second in her class. Tobias is two years older than me, an Abnegation transfer, and ranked first in his class. Mike is three years older than me, an Amity transfer and ranked second in his class. Mark is four years older than me, a Dauntless born, and ranked first in his class. We walk up to the office together. It's already open and everyone else is already there. In front of every seat is a sheet of paper. We all sit down next to each other. The papers are meeting agendas.

"Now that everyone is here, let's get started. The first item is position assignments. The council has collaborated and come to a consensus as to what positions would be best for each of you. The choice for faction head, which was previously occupied by Max Proctor, is Mark Seller. Any objections or concerns?" Nobody says anything. "Good moving on. The choice for the second position, previously occupied by George Mathew, is Tobias Eaton. Any objections or concerns?" Silence. "Moving on. The choice for the third position, previously occupied by Micah Hastings, is Tris Prior. Any objections or concerns?" Wait, they want me for the third position? Wow. "Moving on. The choice for the fourth position, previously occupied by Russell Tags, is Hallie Ball. Any objections or concerns?" Nobody says anything. "Moving on. The choice for the fifth position, previously occupied by Eric Shields, is Mike Sturgeon. Any objections or concerns?" Nobody says anything. "We can now move on to the next matter on our agenda."

Somebody else speaks, "Eric Shields was found to be a cruel and unfair leader, so any decisions and changes that he made to Dauntless need to be reviewed. The first matter is initiation rules. Would we like to discuss this now or in another meeting?" He asks. We all talk and decide that this is important and needs lots of thought put into it. Mark says, "We'll discuss this in another meeting." A council member speaks, "Joan, can you make a note of that?" "Sure," says a woman sitting across the table. "Joan is your Secretary. She is not a copy maker or a coffee fetcher. The previous leaders didn't understand that rule." He says. Another council member speaks, "The rest of it has to do with faction relations, the rules for what to do with Divergents. Would you like to discuss this in another meeting as well?" She asks. "Yes," we all answer. "Good moving on. The next item is schedules. Faction leaders are required to work Monday through Friday. The way weekends are divided up is their choice. All four of the other factions have their five leaders rotate who works weekends, and that person would work Saturday and Sunday. Does that sound good to everyone?" We all agree. "Moving on. The last item is offices and apartments." I'm sure you're all excited to see the apartments, but first you have to choose offices. I suggest that you use the office that the leader who previously held your job had so that nothing needs to be moved around." We all agree. "Finally apartments. As you probably know, leaders have their own special apartments; we'll leave it up to you to choose who gets which apartment. You'll find everything you need to know about how to do your job in your offices. You'll see that the personal things of the previous leaders have already been removed. Thank you for your time." We all thank the council and the other faction leaders. Everybody but us leaves.

"We need to have our own meeting to figure out our game plan," Mark says. "You mean fight over apartments?" Hallie asks. We all laugh. "Let's go see what they look like. We walk down the pathway to the first floor of the apartments. 1-5 are for the leaders. We go to number one. There's a sheet of paper on the door. "It says things that the apartment has." Mike says. We all grab the rest off of the other doors. "Let's take these back to the office," Tobias suggests.

TOBIAS

"I don't see the difference!" Mike states. We're deep in argument over the apartments. "This is getting nowhere!" Hallie exclaims. "Let's just draw pencils since we're never going to agree." I suggest. Everyone finally agrees. I get four pencils. I write 1,2, 4,5 on them since they're the largest of the choices. I put them in an empty coffee mug, making sure that anyone who draws cannot tell which pencil has which number. "Make a line children," I say. Hallie draws first. She gets five, the third largest. Tobias goes next. He draws two, the second largest. Mark draws next, and gets the smallest of the four. That leaves Mike with number four, which is the largest. We use the next two hours to move into our offices and get an idea of what our jobs are. We take a lunch break and eat the sandwiches that Mark picked up from the cafeteria. After that, we move our stuff into our fully furnished apartment. "Now the only thing left to do is face everyone in the cafeteria." I say. "How fun!" Tris says sarcastically.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the feedback if love to get more. And for the suggestions, I've got you guys covered. These next fifteen chapters that I've wrote with knock your socks off**

TRIS

Tobias and I brace ourselves for the cafeteria. We walk in holding hands. As we approach our table, Zeke shouts, "All hail the king and queen!" Everyone turns around to stare at him and us. I sit down, and Tobias does too, but not before he punches Zeke. Dinner isn't actually that terrible. I talk to Christina for a very long time, and then Uriah. Five minutes before dinner ends Tobias and I, along with the other leaders go up to the stage to do the announcements. Thankfully, Mark does most of the talking. All the rest of us have to do is read two announcements each. We walk back down. "I'm glad that's over with." I say, Everyone agrees. Hallie suggests that we go out and celebrate. We're all tired, but we want to celebrate anyways. We run to the train station just outside the compound. We catch the 7:10 train into the heart of the city. We decide to go to this place that I've never heard of called a trampoline park. I've heard of trampolines, I've just never been on one before. It's a Thursday night and we're pretty sure that there's a day off of school tomorrow, so it's packed with kids from all the Factions except Abnegation. We go to the adult section and jump until 10:30. "That was so much fun!" I say as we ride the train back to the Dauntless compound. We do the ten story free fall into the compound all five of us at the same time. We all take the long walk back up to our apartments. We all say goodnight to each other and go to our separate ways.

The next morning marks our first full day as Dauntless leaders. We do the announcements at breakfast and go to our meeting. It's the one about the initiation processes. Each of us takes our initiation binders out of our offices and meet in Mark's office. Tobias and I are appointed the leaders of this meeting, since we are the instructors. "So if you look in the changes to initiation section, you'll see that many things have changed in the past two years. Eric made these changes, but you'll notice that none of them were signed off on by an instructor or another Dauntless leader. The first change was the addition of knife throwing into the curriculum. Hallie, do you as a member of the first class to experience this feel that knife throwing is necessary?" Tobias questions. "Yes I feel that knife throwing is fine to have in the initiation curriculum," she says. "Any objections or concerns?" I ask, just as my meeting guide tells me to say. Nobody comments. "Moving on. The rest of the changes are implemented for just this past initiation class," Tobias mentions. "This next change requires that initiates are eliminated based off of their rankings." I say. "I feel that this rule is okay to keep, as long as it's amended." Mark says. "How do you suggest that it be amended?" I ask. "It says that only 10 initiates can become members. What if we have an initiation class of 40? We'd be making 30 people factionless. I suggest that we allow fifty percent of the initiates become members. We get rid of roughly seventeen percent each round, so that it's fair to those with big classes and those with small classes." Mike suggests. "Any objections or concerns?" Nobody objects. "Moving on. The next item Is fighting. Last year, the rule was changed so that an initiate couldn't concede in a fight. Do we want to revert that rule back to its original?" I ask. I get four replies and they're all yes. "Those are all the changes that are worth looking at. Now we can make changes that will make initiation better," Tobias says. "I suggest that we have more than one instructor for each group," Hallie says. "Sounds good. How many instructors would you suggest?" I ask. "Two instructors for each group, and one supervisor that switches around," she explains. "Sounds like a plan," I say. "So now that we'll have to find three more instructors. Anyone of you want to do it?" Tobias asks. "I volunteer to be the supervising instructor," Hallie says. "Great. Now all we need is two instructors for the Dauntless born initiates. Should we make an announcement at lunch?" I ask. "Sounds like a plan. What are we going to make the requirements for the instructor applicants?" Mike asks. "Tris Hallie and I will get right to it," Tobias says. "Okay I think we have everything covered. Now get back to work!" Mark shouts.

Hallie Tobias and I go into Tobias's office and start making the requirements. "Any ranking requirements?" Hallie asks. "Hmm. Maybe top half of their class." Tobias says. We all agree. "Age requirements?" I ask. "Age doesn't matter much here at Dauntless, but we do want someone who became a member less than seven years ago or son" Hallie says. "Sounds good," I say. Tobias nods. "So those are the requirements we'll tell them. Any personal requirements?" I ask. "One guy and one girl," Tobias says. "One Transfer and one Dauntless born would be best," Hallie says. "No council members," I say. "That sounds good to me," Tobias says. "Me too," Hallie says.

We all walk into the cafeteria together. We make the announcements five minutes into lunch. Mark gets everyone's attention fairly quickly. We do the normal announcements and then Tobias takes over "Due to recent events, the actions of one of the former Dauntless leader Eric Shields have been reviewed and reverted. Many of these had to do with training. In addition to changing the rules he changed, we decided to add more instructors to initiation. Hallie Tris and I are looking for two people, who were ranked in the top of their class, and became members less than seven years ago, ease pick up one of these forms and line up outside my office as soon as possible thank you." He says and he sets the forms down at the edge of the stage. Immediately after we come down, people rush to go get applications. Hallie Tobias and I rush up to his office

Within minutes, there are dozens of people lined up outside his office. By we finish by 6 PM. We've narrowed the field down to thirteen people. We call them out at dinner and ask them to come to training room one as soon as they've finished eating. Among these people are; Uriah, Zeke, and Shauna


	16. Chapter 16

p**lease take a minute to review this story! The lack of feedback is very discouraging! I don't want to have to do this, but with the amount that I've published, I should have waayyyyy more feedback, so some people may not take me seriously since I've gotten so little feedback. So please read this chapter and then review! I really don't care if its negative, just review!**

Within tePln minutes, all of the thirteen people are here. We first have them throwing knives. All but six of them are excellent. We have those six take a seat for now. We tell them to throw one knife. Whoever didn't get in the inner two circles had to sit down. There are four people left. Both Uriah and Zeke are still in. We have them pair up. Zeke and #7 stand by the targets. "Alright you two. Get as close to them as you can without hitting them. If you two don't move and are in fact still alive, then you can switch roles. Four knives, ready go!" I shout. Neither of the throwers hesitates. The person on the target, flinches badly on the first knife. I look them and they cross him out. They reverse roles. #7 does well with the throwing and #3 does well on the target. Zeke and Uriah do well, but this is what they do for fun so I'm not surprised. I have Uriah stand up against the target while I trace the shape of a human. I go to the people sitting down. "Since I don't trust your aim, you'll be throwing at invisible man, and I'll be throwing at you. Two of them meet my standards after seeing them. Seven of them passed the portion where they threw the knives, but only two of the nine kept their cool when I threw at them. Why e did it strategically, it didn't matter much how good you were at throwing knives. It worked itself out. We have Zeke, Uriah, 3,8, and 12 left. I ask the rest to leave. They stand there while we talk. "We know who the best choices are, but people will think it's unfair if both of them are chosen," Tobias says. "They are the best and that's what we'll say if anyone asks," Hallie says. I walk up to them. "Zeke and Uriah, it's all yours," I say and the three of us leave.

We walk back to our apartments together. We go inside. "Do you wanna decorate the house?" I ask Tobias. "But it's already decorated." He says. "Not the back unfinished room," I explain. "Fine what do we need to get?" He asks. "Some kitchen knives and a few sharpie markers," I say. "Let's decorate the house Tris." He takes the knives and sharpies In one hand. He takes me with the other. He carries us to the back room. "Stand against the wall babe," I instruct him. "Do you trust me?" I ask him. "Of course," he responds. He doesn't break eye contact with me the entire time. I throw two knives at him. Then I trace him with the red sharpie. "Get on the wall," he commands me. I keep my eyes fixed on his the entire time. The first one goes in between my hand and my arm. The second one skims my ear, leaving a cut. He carries me to the kitchen. "Is it bad?" I ask. "Shhh," he says. He lays me down on the open island. He moves my hair. "Tell me what's going on Tobias," I say. He puts a cloth to it and holds it there. "It's not too bad. I don't know if it's bad enough to need stitches. I'm going to call Marlene." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone.

He calls Marlene and puts it on speaker. "Hey Mar." He says. "Hi Four what's up?" She asks. "We're kind of in a sticky situation," he says. I laugh. "Tris what did he do?" She asks. "He threw a knife at me," I say while I laugh uncontrollably. "Is this some kind of joke?" She questions. "No no no, I'm dead serious. I'm lying on the counter with my ear gushing blood," I say. She scowls. "I'll be over in two minutes." And hangs up. "I'm sorry for hitting you with a knife," he says. He's serious, yet we can't stop laughing. By the time Marlene gets here, we're hyenas. She runs here. "What did you do Four?" She asks. "We were throwing knives at each other in the back room to decorate it." He explains. "Decorating the room by throwing knives?" She asks. "Yeah," Tobias says. "Do I need stitches?" I ask her. "Can you take the cloth off Four?" She asks. Tobias takes the cloth off of my ear. "It's bleeding pretty badly. You'll need a few stitches. I could do it in here if that's okay with you. The infirmary doesn't do stitches unless it's considered life threatening, and it's a pain to go to the hospital." She says.

"That's fine by me," I say. "Alright I'll go get the supplies I need, I'll be right back." She walks out the door. "Should I get a pillow or something?" Tobias asks me. "Yeah, but put a towel on top of it. He walks over to the couch and gets a pillow. He wraps a towel from the washroom around it. He gently lifts my head up and lays my head on it. He goes back to holding the cloth against it. Marlene comes back a few minutes later. She has a plastic box with her. She puts the box on the counter directly across from us. Somebody knocks on the door.

TOBIAS

I walk to the door and open it. Hallie is there. "Is Tris here?" She asks. "Yeah, she's lying on the counter why?" I ask. "Why is she lying on the counter?" She asks. "Its hard to explain. Just come in. I open the door wider and usher her in. "What happened?" She asks when she sees Tris. "Oh nothing much. We were just decorating our back room and she got skimmed in the ear with a knife." I explain as calmly as possible. "Wow. Wait, how did she get hit with a knife?" Hallie asks. "Go in the backroom and see for yourself." I instruct her. She walks towards the backroom. I go back to Tris. "So what's the plan?" I ask Marlene. "I'm going to clean it up since an unclean blade was involved. Then I'll probe for debris. Then I'll clean again. Then I'm going to numb it. Then I'll do three sutures. Clean her ear up, and then I'm done." She explains. "Sound okay Tris?" She asks. "Yeah," Tris replies. Marlene grabs a sheet of paper and a pen. She writes something and puts it over Tris' head. It says, "Cleaning out blade wounds hurts so please comfort her." I pull up a barstool and put my face by hers. "I need someone to hold her head still." Marlene says. "Hallie, get back in here!" I shout. Hallie comes running back in. "What do you need? She asks me. "Marlene needs you to hold Tris' head still." I explain. "I can do that," she says. Marlene positions Tris' head and then she positions Halle's hands.

MARLENE

I have no idea what her reaction will be. I take the bucket and put it on the counter directly under he'd head. I soak the cotton ball in rubbing alcohol.

TOBIAS

"Hold my hand Tris." I say as she prepares to clean it. Tris brings her hand and intertwines it with mine. Marlene puts the cotton ball to her ear and Tris immediately flinches in pain. Marlene takes it off. "It'll hurt less if I get it all done at once." Marlene says. "Look at me Tris. Look in my eyes." I say as she places the cotton ball again. "Think about me and how incredibly hot I am." Tris smiles. Hallie laughs. "Shut up Hallie. Yes, yes look at me. Think about how hot I am when I come out of the shower all steamy and fresh." Hallie laughs again. "And I'm done cleaning it," Marlene says about ten seconds later. Tris smiles. "You're trying to make up for throwing a knife at my ear," Tris says with a smirk. "I'm going to numb it now. It may take longer because I have to hold it in the right spot since there's nowhere deeper to go," Marlene announces. "Squeeze my hand Tris," I say. Marlene sticks the needle in and Tris squeezes my hand very very hard. "And I'm done," Marlene says. "Now all that's left Is the stitches," she says. It takes Marlene about a minute and a half to do the actual stitches. "You're totally done," Marlene says. She wipes the blood off of Tris' ear and I help her sit up. "Thanks Mar," Tris says. "Thank you so so much," I say.


	17. Chapter 17

**Please ****please please review! I'd really really appreciate some feedback. It only takes thirty ****seconds!**

TRIS

"Can we shower baby?" I ask Tobias. **"**whatever you want babe, as long as you don't get your ear wet. He goes into the drawers for a zipper plastic bag. He carefully wraps it around my ear. He carries me to our master bathroom. We take our clothes off and get in the two headed shower. We don't linger since we're both tired. We flop into bed. "I'm excited for after our date on Saturday night." He says. "Why Toby?" I ask him. "Because it's going to be so late and we're going to be so tired that we can't even wash ourselves. That leads me to reason that we'd probably wash each other. Then we'd both get turned on, and not be a bit tired anymore," he explains. "Oh so that's how it's going to go down. I'm not sure I can resist this one baby," I say. He does a silent celebration in our bed. "Go to sleep," I instruct him.

The next morning, I get up early and work out. I run through the compound. I run up all the flights of stairs, jump off of the hole in the roof, and run the compound again. I do this three times. When I'm done, it's breakfast time. I sit next to Christina. I whisper to her, "Tobias wants to get laid after the banquet and our special mystery date." Christina smiles. "Well mazel tov to you!" She whispers. After breakfast, we have our leaders meeting. "What old rules are we. Reviewing?" Tobias asks casually as we sit down. "The hunting of Divergents." Mark answers. "So before we begin, I know you're not supposed to tell anyone, but it's safe to now that Eric is gone, is anyone Divergent?" Five hands go up in the air. "Well that's intriguing. So what should Divergent protocols be?" Mark asks. "I think that it should be safe to be a Divergent, but I think that going around telling people should be highly discouraged." Mike suggests. "Sounds good. Didn't you have a list that you found in Eric's old computer?" Mark asks. Y

"Yes I do, so who wants to be in charge of calling them all in and explaining the new rules to them?" Nobody answers. "Why don't we split it up evenly?" Tobias suggests. "Sounds like a plan. Mike can you split up the list and give us our lists please?" Mark asks. "Sure," Mike answers. "I think that's all we have or this morning's meeting. We all get up and go to our own offices.

Tobias comes into mine a few minutes later with his laptop so that we can work together. About ten minutes later, Mike comes in with a sheet of paper for each of us. It has our lists of Divergents. Tobias and I look them all up in the computer and note where they work so that we can get started. I have Hallie Ball on my list so I just let her know that I'm required to tell her, since she's on my list. Tobias and I go about this task together. We finish about two hours later. "We got everyone right?" He asks me. "Right," I reply. "Do you want to go into the city and get an amazing lunch?" He asks me. "Definitely," I reply.

We climb the ten flights of stairs that take you to the train station. We jump into the second car and enjoy the ride. We hop off at the Hancock building. We look around for a while and find a quiet sub shop. We enjoy our little lunch date. When we return to the compound, we decide that we're going to play a game with the free fall into it. Tobias makes me stand on the ledge. "Close your eyes." He instructs me. The scary part about this is that you never know when the person will push you off. It always takes me by surprise. I feel a push and I scream as I plummet into the compound. I don't open my eyes until I've stopped bouncing. Shortly after I get off, Tobias comes plummeting into the compound. We do rounds of the compound together, talking to people and making sure that everything is going well. At 4PM we call it a day. We have a movie marathon and order in pizza. We go to bed early since tomorrow is such a big day.

I wake up the next morning to someone jumping on the bed. "Tobias you're not a five year old!" I shout groggily. I open my eyes. It's Christina and Hallie who are now laughing like hyenas. "Wake up sleepy head. It's noon. Only six hours until the banquet starts." Christina says. "Oh Christina do you know Hallie?" I ask. "Definitely. We met months ago. We're pretty tight now. Did you know that Hallie is wearing the second dress that I showed you? I altered it!" Christina says. "That's what I came to tell you last night." Hallie explains. "Get up get up!" Christina shouts. "Give me five minutes and I'll be there." I say and they finally go away. All I do is throw on my bathrobe since Christina has already put all my stuff in her apartment.

I walk down five flights of stairs to her apartment. I open the door. Everyone else is already there. Shauna, Marlene, Cammie, Zoe, Hallie and Christina. We start with hair. Since Cammie, Zoe and Christina all work in the boutique and salon, it doesn't take too long. Christina put me in this complicated updo that took her twenty minutes. We do makeup next. Cammie does it for me. She goes simple and light like Christina told her to do, but it still makes me feel beautiful. I put on my dress and jewelry. By the time everyone is ready, it's 4:10 exactly. We watch a chic flick. We leave the apartment at 5:45. Everyone looks gorgeous. We all meet our dates on the northern side of the pit.

TOBIAS

They're coming they're coming. Zeke squeezes my arm in nervousness. I shake him off. I see Tris for the first time. She looks drop dead beautiful in that dress she's been talking about, her new necklace, her hair all pinned up, and those shoes that make me want to take all her clothes off. Wowwee. She takes my arm. "Beatrice Prior I don't know what to say. You're stunning. You make me want to take all your clothes off." I say. Well that was a stupid thing to say. "Not yet big guy, but thanks. We all walk towards the auditorium.


	18. Chapter 18

**Please review please review, and enjoy!**

TOBIAS

The banquet goes perfectly. Tris and I dance for almost an hour straight. The head of the council taps the microphone. "Hello everyone and thanks for coming. Tonight is a very special night. As you know, we have five new leaders!" He shouts. The room bursts into cheers. "Settle down. We'd like to welcome them onstage." Tris and I link arms and walk onto the stage along with the others who leave their dates at the side of the stage. Mark, who is slightly drunk, takes the microphone, "Hey people! It's been a really really messed up week. But in the end, everything's perfect. We're here, we're the leaders and we're celebrating with you fine people!" He shouts. I take the microphone from him before he can say anything else. "Hey people! Like Mark said, it's been a long week, and I'm just happy to be kicking back with you guys. I'd like turn things over to my extremely hot girlfriend Tris." I'm not drunk. I'm making sure of that because I want to be on my best behavior for when I propose to Tris. Dauntless are really informal and like to party. How's everyone doing? I'm agreeing with Mark and Four that it's been a long week and we need to party like there's no tomorrow. Hallie it's all you." She hands the microphone to Hallie. "What's up? Let's party off all the stress away and raise your glasses!" Hallie shouts. "I propose a toast to a great season!" Everyone raises their glasses, cheers and drink. It's 10:30ish. We put the microphone back on the stage and we all walk off. "Let's get out of here Tris," I say.

We go up the stairs to the train station. We hop onto the next train going towards the edge of the city. "Where are we going?" Tris asks me. "And spoil the surprise. Hell to the no." I answer. We've been riding for about twenty minutes now. "Okay you have to close your eyes from now on," I say "I'll tell you when to jump. Wait wait and now. We jump off the train. "Keep them shut." I say. I take her shoulders and guide her. We walk across the grass. I help her step onto the pier. We walk until we're directly underneath the Ferris wheel. "You can open them now," I say. She opens her eyes and sees where we are. "Tobias! Why are we here?" She asks. "To ride the Ferris wheel of course. You see that red chair on the top right?" I ask. "Yeah," she replies. "That's our final destination." I say. She starts to climb. I go right behind her. We successfully make it to the basket. We climb in. "This is so cool!" Tris says. "I love you," I say. "I love you too," she replies. Now's the perfect time. "Beatrice Prior. I love you more than life itself, to infinity and beyond. I've loved sharing the past six months of my life with you, and I want to share the next seventy years with you. Beatrice Prior, will you marry me?" I then get down on one knee and hold out the ring in its box.

"Yes yes a million times yes! I love you to infinity and beyond and I want to spend the rest of my life with you Tobias Eaton!" She exclaims. She comes in and we kiss until we can't breathe. I put the ring on her finger and we climb down. The ride back to the compound is truly a pleasure. We make out the entire way. We finally go to the door and throw ourselves at the roof. We both land on our feet. We almost can't keep our clothes on long enough to get back our apartment. In fact we don't. I'm in the process of unzipping Tris' dress while she unlocks the door. We're totally pressed up against each other. I see Hallie. Oh crap. She sees us. "Go do that inside!" She shouts. Tris stops unlocking the door and says, "We can't control ourselves Hallie. We're getting married! We're love birds!" She says. She goes back to unlocking the door. She opens the door and I carry her in. I close the door with my leg. I put her on the counter. She takes my jacket off, then my tie. I unzip her dress and pull it halfway down. She unbuttons all the buttons on my shirt and takes it off. I lift her up and her dress falls down all the way. She undoes my pants and I jump out. We don't make it to the shower. We flop down onto the couch and the fun begins.


	19. Chapter 19

it's really hard to keep writing when you don't get any feedback, so please review!

TRIS

UEventually we made it to the shower. It took two tries. We slept in until noon. We didn't sleep much last night. We went at it three times last night. It was honestly the best night, and morning of my life. We're in the process of making lunch. Hallie knocks on the door. "Tobias yells, "Come in!" Hallie walks into our apartment. "Do you want a sandwich?" I ask her. "No thanks. I already ate. Everyone wanted to know if you guys were still alive." She explains. "Oh we're definitely alive," Tobias says smugly. I push him. "Okay bye," she says and walks out. "You turn me on," Tobias says. "Surprise surprise," I say as he lifts me onto the counter. He brings himself up right after. "We prepare food here. Remember?" I say. "Counters are cleanable," he says as he pulls my tank top off. I pull his T-shirt. We kiss passionately until he unbuttons my Jean shorts. I lift my hips up so that he can pull them off. I unbutton his khakis and he helps me pull them off. We lock lips, scoot closer together and intertwine our legs. We pull even closer together and I pull my arms around him as his hands rest on my neck as he lowers them. I laugh as he does this. We never stop kissing.

HALLIE

As I leave my apartment, I see three people. Two Abnegation and one Erudite. They look lost. I walk to them. "Are you looking for someone?" I ask. "Yes thank you. We're looking for Beatrice Prior." The woman says. "You mean Tris?" I ask. "Yes. Do you happen to know where she is?" The young one asks. "She's eating lunch in her apartment. It's number two," I answer. "Thank you," one of them says.

TOBIAS

Boy oh boy does Tris have nice boobs. Just then, someone opens the door. They gasp. We break up and look to the door. Oh crap. Those must be Tris' parents and brother. "Mom! Dad! Caleb! What are you doing here?" Tris asks in a quite shocked voice. We immediately start to put our clothes back on. "What are we doing here? We should be asking you that. Who is this boy and what is he doing in your apartment?" Her dad yells very loudly. "Calm down Andrew," Natalie Prior says. "Well this is my boyfriend Four." She says. "Boyfriend? How old are you boy?" He asks me aggressively. "I'm nineteen sir." I say in my most polite voice. "He's too old for you Beatrice! What is he doing in your apartment?" He asks. Oh no. We're going to have to tell them. "Well. About that. Ummm." She stutters. "It's actually our apartment. "I explain. "WHAT THE FUCK?" She shouts much too loudly. "We've been dating about ten months now." I say. "Don't say a single word young man," she tells me. He walks closer to us. I stand in front of Tris. "You're Marcus' son. Tobias Eaton, you're the traitor!" He shouts. Tris steps in front of me. "Don't you dare call him a traitor!" Tris fights back. "You can't say anything Beatrice. You're a traitor too!" He shouts. " I step in front of her. "Don't talk to my girlfriend like that ever again," I shout. We're almost face-to-face now. Natalie comes and pulls Andrew away. "Can we please settle this like adults?" Caleb asks. "Great idea. Shall we sit down in the living room?" Natalie asks. We all reply yes. We sit down on the couches and chairs. Tris and I sit next to each other. "So how long has this thing been going on?" Andrew asks. "Since three days before the end of initiation," Tris answers. "And I'm guessing that this is serious based on what I saw and the fact that you live together. I look to Tris and know that we have to tell them that we got engaged. "Yes it's very serious. In fact we have something important to tell you." Tris says. "You better have not knocked her up." Caleb blurts out. "No! "We both say at the same time. "We're being responsible. There's no need to worry." Tris says. "But we are engaged." I say. They all gasp. "When did this happen?" Andrew asks. "Last night," I say, "but we're waiting about a year before we get married." Natalie speaks, "Do you feel like you guys are rushing things?" We both shake our heads. "Not at all. We love each other and the waiting was just killing us." Tris explains. It seems like they've calmed down a bit.


	20. Chapter 20

initiation is coming, which means New characters! I already have a few more chapters written and their characters are already pretty developed, so I came up with the genius idea to write their dauntlees initiation experiences from their points of view. As I post more chapters of this story, please let me know which initiates you'd like to tell a story, and I'll try to make it happen. Please review and tell me how I'm doing!

TRIS

"That was horrible. I'm sorry we had to have one happen that way." I say. "That's alright. At least wee got it that knit of the way." Tobias says . "On the bright side, we're getting married, and initiation is in three months." I say. "Wow. This year has gone by so quick," Tobias says, "but it's been the best year of my life so far." I reply, "me too."

[2 and 3/4 months later.]

"Is everything ready for initiation?" Mark asks us. "Everything is ready. The lecture for the senior students is later today, "Hallie replies. "Great. We have exactly one week until Choosing Day. Are you guys excited for it?" He asks the five of us. We all reply enthusiastically.

"What are we going to say to them?" Zeke asks Tobias. "About the aptitude test and how it's their choice in the end. Dauntless initiation. We're going to show them what a typical day of initiation is like." Tobias explains. "So we're going to put them through hell?" Uriah asks. "No not exactly. We're trying to filter out the kids who get a Dauntless result but aren't cut out for it. They think that there's nothing for them to worry about since they've been here for their entire lives." Tobias explains. "How many of them will transfer out based on this?" Hallie asks. "Well about 20% of the kids who get a Dauntless result transfer out. Just because you get a Dauntless result, there's no guarantee that you're actually made to be in Dauntless and pass initiation." Tobias says. We continue setting up the fold out chairs. I look at my watch. It's 4:50 "We have ten minutes until they all get here." I announce. We finally finish setting up all of the fold out chairs. We stand at the front of the room. The first people to arrive are a group of four boys. They look like a really thought knit group. They sit in the front row. "I bet you that all four of them will stay in Dauntless." Zeke says. "How many of them do you think will make it into the faction? I ask him at a whisper. "Most likely two or three maybe all four will make it in. Those boys look like Dauntless to me," Zeke predicts. By 5:03, all 73 of them are here.

Tobias takes the lead, "We're not here to make friends with you annoying little kids. You're going to take the aptitude test. It will tell you which faction you have aptitude for. Ultimately, it's your decision, but choosing the faction that your test for gives you better chances of success within the faction that you choose." He says. "Seventy five percent of you are projected to receive a Dauntless result. However, only sixty percent of this seventy five percent of you will decide to stay in Dauntless. Most people who decide to transfer regardless of their results do so because of what you will be experiencing today." I explain. "Now everyone pick up a info-watch from the back. Put it on and follow Uriah." Zeke instructs. They all scramble to get a watch. We turn on the computer and go to the pre-initiation program that we came up with.

They're all in the lab. They're all sitting in chairs exactly like the ones used in the aptitude test. He gets them all sat down. "In thirty seconds, your pre-test will begin." Uriah says. The first part of this simulates six hours of sleep after a long day of hard physical work. They all wake up after about thirty seconds in the simulation. "Initiates! Go run six miles of the track. That's thirty laps. You will be watched and graded on this. GO GO GO!" He shouts. They all scramble out the door. We track them based off of their watches. The person who gets first place did it in thirty minutes and fourth seven seconds. She's tiny. There's no way that she was taller than five foot and one inch. She looks small and wimpy. She proved me wrong. Second place comes in a little more than four minutes after her. Third place comes in a minute later. From fourth place on, everything is close together. The next is running with guns and shooting them. They all line up between ten volunteers. They each have to take the gun and shoot it into the three inner circles or you have to run a lap around the entire compound carrying the gun. They had to continue this cycle until they could make it into the target area three times.

Finally, they go back to the lab for the simulation. They sit back in their chairs. The simulation is the same thing for everyone. They think that they've woken up from the simulation and they're walking back to the presentation room. Someone grabs them and makes them hang from the ledge with just their hands for five minutes unless they want to be factionless. They get their first taste of simulations. Several of them wake up screaming.

Then Uriah brings them back to us. We pull down the projector and pull up the rankings based on the way that they performed today. The girl who beat everyone at the running part got second place overall. Then we press the elimination button. Half of their names turn red. "Those of you whose names are in red would be factionless if you were judged based on how you performed today. That's all for today. Please choose wisely and remember that this is your future. I don't want to see more than half of you by the time that you get here for initiation. Goodbye, that means get out," I say in my meanest voice.

They all scramble out of the door, not wanting to get on our bad sides. They've all gotten out within two minutes. "We're such nice people," Zeke jokes.


	21. Chapter 21

HALLIE

Tris and Tobias host their first party at their new apartment. It's a great idea, since a lot of us are either leaders and or instructors, so we'll be swamped with work for at least a week until initiation gets started up and normalized. Mine's right next door to their apartment, so I don't have too be ready until 7:59. Someone knocks on the door. I know it's Christina since heft and I are getting ready for the party together. I open it. And as I expect, it's her. "Hey Hal, have you decided what you're wearing tonight?" She asks. "Nope. I can't decide what I want to wear. Go look in my closet and decide for me please." I ask her. She followed me into my room and I open the doors to my walk in closet. "Holy shit you have so many clothes." Christina gasps. "Yeah, my aunt lives here. My cousin transferred out of Dauntless the same year that I transferred in, so she gave them to me so that nothing went to total waste." I explain. "Wow, does your aunt have any other children that I can become friends with?" Christina jokes. "Actually she does. It's really funny. Her daughter Jillian is choosing this week. I don't think she'll be staying in Dauntless. She told me that she wanted to be in Amity. My sister and brother Paige and Marley are also choosing this week. I wonder if they'll switch out of Amity like I did and Jillian will switch out of Dauntless like Holly did. The two of them always used to dare each other to climb higher than the other up the apple trees." I ponder out loud. "That would be so cool," Christina says. "Marley and Paige were the two people who I loved the most in the entire world. Now I don't get to see them very often. Let's pick out outfits for the both of us." I suggest. Christina chooses a black lace crop top and a pencil skirt for me. I choose a black dress and a red necklace for her. She does my makeup and I do it for her. We style each other's hair differently than we normally would. She decides to straighten out my strawberry blond tight curls and then curls them differently. I love the way it looks. I decide to do an intricate French braid with Christina's hair. It takes me a solid twenty minutes to complete. "You look fabulous darling," Christina says in a funny accent. "Why thank you," I say while trying to copy her accent. It turns out very poorly. Someone is knocking on the door. "It's probably Will and Derek." Christina says as she goes to get the door. Derek and I have been dating for almost half of a year now. Will and Christina will probably be getting engaged soon. I walk down the stairs in the uncomfortable heels that Christina said would minimize the difference between Derek's height of six foot three and mine of five foot seven. I link arms with him. "Hello gorgeous," he says to me. "Hello handsome," I reply. All four of us walk out the door and go one apartment too the right. We're the second ones here. Mark and his date are already here. We say hello to everyone. We start talking about sports and initiation. By 8:15, everyone is here, so we all head up to the loft, which aside from their uniquely decorated unfinished area, is the coolest thing about their apartment. TOBIAS "With a bunch of us either being initiation instructors or Dauntless leaders, it's been a stressful week. Cheers to the hope that everything will calm down within the next week," I shout. Everyone raises their glasses and does cheers with each other. After everyone is settled down, I start the movie. It's really new so it's not even in the theaters yet, but Mike's cousin was an actor in it, and she let us borrow her special copy. Everyone finds a seat and we watch the entire thing silently. It was the best movie that I've seen in at least a year. Everyone leaves by 11:30 Tris and I agree that we should do that more often. We collapse in our bed the minute we step into our bedroom. The next morning is hectic chaos. Tris and I have not been to the grocery store in at least two weeks, so we have to go get something from the cafeteria. The minute we get in there, we turn around and walk out together without even having to talk about it. We go to our office and order Chinese food for breakfast. Eventually, we'll have to go in there to help the other three with announcements. We finish our Chinese food in peace and prepare to enter the zoo that we call the cafeteria on choosing day. It takes the five of us a very long time to get everyone's attention. "As you all probably know, today is choosing day. Anyone who wishes to go can go, but those who are choosing today, their parents and siblings are required to attend the choosing ceremony. Please leave immediately after you're done with breakfast. Thank you," Mark announces. "So Mike and I will be attending the choosing ceremony. We'll communicate with you via walkie talkie when we leave the Hub to keep you informed," Mark says to us. We all say goodbye and they then leave to catch the next train. TRIS "We can watch the ceremony on TV from Mark's office." Tobias says. We all walk there. We set up our office chairs in front of the TV. The ceremony starts at exactly noon with a boring speech from the councils of each faction. At 12:33, the choosing starts. "So we're listening for Wyoming and Ball, right Hallie?" I ask. "Yup." She replies. On TV, a council member finally says her name, "Wyoming, Jillian." She cuts her hand and confidently drops the blood into the Amity soil. Gasps come from the Dauntless section. Applause comes from the Amity. After a long wait they finally get to the end of the B's. "Ball, Paige" Paige walks onto the stage, cuts her hands, and not more than three seconds after that, the coals sizzle. Wild cheering comes from the Dauntless section. "Ball, Marley." Marley walks onstage, cuts his hands, and just as fast, if not faster, the coals sizzle. "And the prophecy is fulfilled." Hallie announces.


	22. Chapter 22

Please give me some feedback! Read more about the initiates in my other story!

TOBIAS

I see a flash of pale red and yellow plummet down from the rooftop. An Amity? Uriah helps her down. It's Paige Ball. "What's your name?" He asks. "Paige," she answers. "First jumper, Paige!" Tris shouts. Everyone goes into a loud round of applause and cheers. Just then, another flash of pale red and yellow plummets into the net. Uriah helps him down. "What's your name?" He asks. "Marley," he answers. "Second jumper, Marley!" Tris shouts. Moments later, a flash of black plummets into the compound. Uriah helps her down. "What's your name?" She hesitates. "Do you not know it? Is it a hard one? You can change it if you'd like, but many ke it good, because you don't get to choose again." Tris says to her. That's exactly what I said to her when she came down from the rooftop. This is the same girl who beat everyone else in the running by a long shot. "My name is Jaime." She says. "Third jumper Jaime!" Tris shouts. The last jumper is a girl who transferred from Candor. We have 30 Dauntless born initiates and 24 transfers. "My name is Four." I say. "Four like the number? That's a stupid name." The candor girl blurts out. "Listen up. The first lesson that you'll learn from me is how to keep your mouth shut. If I had wanted to deal with Candor smart mouth crap I would've chosen that faction. But I didn't. Does anyone else think that my name is stupid. Nobody says anything. "My name is Six," Tris says. The Candor girl tries her hardest to keep a straight face. "I'm Hallie Ball, but if you wish to speak to me, you will call me Major Ball, as I am a Dauntless leader, until I tell you otherwise." She orders them. Paige and Marley start cracking up. Hallie can't help hide a small grin. She turns her instructor face back on. "Do you blockheads have a problem?" She asks. Everyone looks back at them. "No major Ball," they chorus. "I'm Mr. Zeke Pedrad. Calling me anything else but that will result in serious consequences until I say otherwise." Zeke orders them. I can understand why good portions of the Dauntless born initiates have huge grins on their faces. I don't blame them. I don't think that I'd ever be able to Call Zeke, Mr. Zeke Pedrad. "And I'm Uriah. I don't want you to call me anything different." Uriah explains. "Dauntless borns, follow Zeke and Uriah. Transfers, follow Four and Six. I'm not assigned to either group, I'm supervising training and I will help when I'm needed. " Hallie says. "Well you heard her, transfers follow me and Six now!" I shout. They all scramble to follow Tris' and me fast pace. We walk along the path. "This is the chasm. It reminds us that there's a fine line between bravery and stupidity. A daredevil stunt with the chasm will end your life. It's happened before, and it will happen again," Tris says. They all look down with worried looks on their faces. We walk to the stairs leading to the pit. "This is the Pit, it's the center of life here at Dauntless." I explain. We continue down another path, down the hallway to the dorms. "You'll be staying here all throughout how ever long you last in initiation. We walk inside. They basically all gasp at the looks of the dorm and the bathroom. "Get changed. Be in the cafeteria in twenty minutes." Tris instructs. We walk outside. I put her against the wall and kiss her. She pulls away and says smugly, "No sir. Remember that we're keeping our relationship a secret from the initiates." She laughs. "Rats!" I reply. The initiates all make it to the cafeteria. Us instructors are required to eat lunch with them on the first day. They all talk about their old factions. A boy, I think that his name is Cam asks Tris and I, "what faction are you guys from?" Ugghh, some people will never understand that we're their superiors, not their friends. "Why are you asking us that kind of question? Does it really matter what faction that we're from?" Tris asks. "I don't know," he answers. I scowl. Hallie sits In between Paige and Marley. They haven't talked in a while. We go up to do the announcements. "Initiates, stand," Mark, says. All 54 of them stand up. "You have chosen Dauntless, the warrior faction. Here we believe in the ordinary acts of bravery in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another." Everyone goes into a round of applause and cheers. They then lift up the initiates and pass them around over their heads. When that's done with, we tell the initiates that they have the rest of the night off, and that if they have any initiation questions, we'll be in the initiation office for the next two hours. Everyone jumps aft the opportunity to ask us questions. We don't answer any personal questions. One person even has those guys to ask if Hallie and I wrote dating. We then fill out paperwork until 7:30.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry about the document mix up. I know I screwed up. Chapter two is very different from chapter twenty two. If you want to hear more about the initiates please read my other story. Please review!

TOBIAS

The next morning, Tris and I wake up at 5:30 we leave our apartment at 6:00ish. We remember to bring the frying pans to help wake up the initiates. We walk into their dorm. Everyone's still asleep. Tris and I take the frying pans and bang them against the metal railing on the ramp down to the actual dorm. They all jolt awake. "Be in training room one in five minutes. We walk out. We go to training room one. The initiates arrive just on time. They all stand around us with a safe distance between us and the initiates. "There are three stages of training. The first is physical. The second is mental, and the third emotional. You will be trained separately from the Dauntless born initiates during the first stage, but you'll be ranked together. At the end of each stage, 18% of the initiates will be eliminated. This means that you have about a fifty fifty shot at becoming a member of Dauntless. Don't fight with the other initiates or do anything that makes them less likely to succeed in initiation. Get it?" I say. They all nod. "Good. Today is knife throwing day." Tris says.

"The first thing that we'll be doing today is fear control when it comes to knife throwing." I say. "Who volunteers to be the first initiate to have knives thrown at them?" Tris asks. Nobody says a word. "Alright, then we'll choose for you." I look around for the person who looks the most and the least scared. Actually, I have a better idea. "First jumper, step forward." I say. Paige steps up. "Last jumper step forward," and the girl who transferred from Candor steps up, I think she said that her name was Fallon. "You two. Stand in front of one of the targets." Tris continues. "Are you crazy?" Fallon asks. "No. Don't speak to us like that. Go stand in front of the targets or have your score lowered. Paige is already standing in front of one of them. Fallon reluctantly goes to the next target. "Who do want to throw at you Paige?" I ask. "Well I don't care. I'm having knives thrown at me either way," she says. "Fallon, who do you want throwing at you?" Tris asks. "Who's better?"She asks. "I don't know. A few months ago, Six had to get stitches on her ear as a result of my knife throwing, and Six didn't make a single knife on the board during all of her initiation. It's your choice," I say smugly. "Is this safe?" She whines. "For the most part, yes. Now take your pick. " I say. "I want Six to throw at me." She chooses.

"Four knives. The fewer times you flinch and move, the more points you have added to your score and you'll be off of the board much much quicker." Tris explains. Fallon and Tris go first. Fallon shuts her eyes the whole time. I give her three out of ten possible points. I don't know how well Paige will do. I walk up to the spot that you throw from. She makes eye contact with me which makes it much easier for me to concentrate. I throw the first one near her neck. I throw the second one between her legs. The third one goes between two fingers. The last one just skims her ear, leaving a tiny cut about the same size as the one I gave to Tris during her initiation. She doesn't say anything. I look to Tris and we both laugh. "You may step off of the boards initiates." Tris instructs. Fallon scampers off of the board with a sour look on her face. Paige walks away from the board confidently with a proud look on her face. We walk to the crowd of initiates.

"Who's up next?" I ask them. Marley raises his hand. "Marley, points to you for stepping up." Tris says. Now everyone flails their hands in the air. Uggghhh I hate that. "Nice try. Marley will be the only one of you who receives points for volunteering today." I say sternly. All of the hands go down, except for one. The hand belongs to an initiate whose name I do not know. "And you are?" I ask him. "I'm Sam sir, and I'd like to go next," he says. "Okay Sam. Who would you like to throw knives at you?" Tris asks. "I would like for Four to throw for me," he announces.

TRIS

Oh god. I can't possibly throw knives at someone who looks so similar to Hallie, but I have to. As he walks past me and I whisper to him, "Try not to squirm too much kid. Your sister Hallie would be very mad at me if I hit you." He smiles and nods. "I'm not kidding. Don't." I confirm. He struts to the target. "Do you want to go first?" I offer Tobias. "No thanks, ladies first," He answers. "Why thank you four," I say. I pick a knife up from the table. Marley keeps incredible eye contact with me. He doesn't move a muscle. I prepare and I finally throw. I hit him below the head, above his shoulder. "You can get closer than that Six!" Tobias shouts. "Oh all right, I guess I could," and I laugh as I pick up the second knife. I throw the knife closer to his shoulder. He doesn't break eye contact. I pick up the third knife. I prepare and throw it even closer to his shoulder. If I aimed any closer, than I'd hit him for sure. That wouldn't be very good. I pick up the fourth knife and prepare to throw it. It hits extremely close to his armpit in between his arms and the rest of his body. I think I may have pinned him to the board by his shirt.

"Great job six. It's my turn now," Tobias says. He picks up all four knives. He walks to the throwing point. He throws the first one and it hits Sam right above his head. It went through the top of his hair. The next one lands between his thumb and his pointer finger. He throws the third one at the bottom of the target. It lands right against his right hip. I think it pinned his pants to the target. He pick up the last one and it lands in almost the exact same place that my last knife for Marley landed. "You may step off the targets initiates," Tobias laughs as he says it, because he knows that they're both pinned to the boards. I laugh in with him as they both struggle to escape the board. Sam escapes, pulls his four knives off of the board. He walks over to the other board. He pulls out the knife that is pinning Marley to the board by his shirt. Sam walks away as Marley takes out the remaining three knives.

Both Tobias and I walk to the crowd of initiates. "Who wants to go next?" I ask them. Nobody volunteers, so like we did previously, we have to threaten them. "Whoever doesn't volunteer is losing points," I say. All of the hands go up but two. I take a mental note of their faces.

After eleven rounds of knife throwing, there are two initiates left to go. These are the two who didn't volunteer for any of the rounds. "You two, what are your names?" Tobias asks, sounding relatively angry. The shorter girl says, "Ella." The taller one says, "Theresa." Tobias frowns. "Well Ella and Theresa. You two are the only ones who didn't volunteer. Which one of you wants to redeem yourself by going first?" He asks. "I'll go," Theresa volunteers. "Well done." I say. Tobias throws the knives at Theresa. She takes it bravely, not closing her eyes or flinching at the knives being thrown at her. When Tobias finishes, she collects the knives off of the board and walks back to the crowd. The only one left is Ella.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself," I ask her. She nods at me. "Alright, say it then," I command her. "I don't want you to throw knives at me," she mumbles. "Alright then. I guess this means that you don't want Four to throw knives at you either, right?" I ask Tobias and I. "Oh I understand. I guess this means that you want one of your peers to throw at you," and I don't give her a chance to answer. "Everyone but Ella, take three knives and stand in front of a target," I instruct. They all obey me. "Now throw them at the target. Anyone who gets at least one of their three knives on will advance to the next level of this little competition." I instruct.

They all follow my directions at varying degrees of success. Thirteen of them get at least one of the knives on the targets. They all collect their knives and the ones who didn't make one on the target step aside. "Alright, now this time you have to get two on the target, or get at least one in the inner three rings of the target. Ready go," I say. They start throwing again. After this round, seven remain.

"For this next round, you either have to make all three on the board or at least two in the three inner circles. Ready Go." I say. They all start to throw their knives. When all the knives have been thrown, we see that three of them qualified. They are. people whose names I don't know yet. "Okay all three of you look mostly qualified to throw with a human obstacle," I say. "What are your names?" I ask. The girl says, "Dakota Carson." The blond one says, "Dallas Carson." Siblings. "Lane," the boy with the brown hair says. "Okay Ella, all of them get three knives each and I'll forget your cowardice. Okay?" I ask. She nods and walks to the target. Dallas takes the first shot. He prepares and throws and it lands about nine inches from her face. She flinches very badly at Dallas' last two throws. She has tears in her eyes as lane throws his knives. By the time Dakota goes, you can see the tears streaming down her face. Immediately after all nine have been thrown, she runs out crying. Neither of us chases her. "Lets learn how to throw knives now," Tobias says


	24. Chapter 24

"According to the charts that I filled out today, we had seven transfers who stood still without blinking or flinching. How many did you have?" I ask Zeke and Uriah. "We had nine. If you factor in that we have thirty and you have twenty four, we're about even with knife fear controllers," Uriah analyzes. "Are there any stand outs for you so far?" Zeke asks. "The Ball twins are a fearless duo. They're definitely not the strongest of the bunch, but they're top competitors. We have another set of twins; Dakota and Dallas Carson. We have one initiate who could go three for three in the two inner circles before we even showed them how to throw knives properly. Any prime real estate on your side of the compound?" I ask them. "I think that based off of what we've seen today, we have two people who stand out from the rest," Uriah says. "You're talking about Jaime and Holden right?" Zeke asks. "Yeah. I didn't know who Jaime was until a week ago, but she seems like the total Dauntless package to me. She may be quiet, but that can be fixed. She is crazy good at sprinting and long distance running. She also was able to get all three in the absolute middle circle. Holden is a beast. I've known him five a very long time, but just based on what I have seen today, he's the strongest and toughest initiate our there." Uriah says. I look at my phone. "Oh crap it's 6:55, I have a date with Tris at our apartment in five minutes!" I shout as I jump out of the chair. "Make good choices tonight Four!" Uriah shouts as I run out the door. I get to the apartment just on time. I walk in and Tris is sitting in the formal dining room with dinner on the table.

"Hey love," I say to her. "You made it!" She says excitedly. "Yup! This is a great way to end a long long day." I say . "One down, about 44 to go." She counts. I don't down at the table next to her. I kiss her. We start to eat. "So what should we do with the initiates tomorrow?" She asks me. "I don't know, but I think that we should give them a break from the knife throwing." I suggest. "Good idea. Should we start hand to hand combat tomorrow?" Tris asks. "Sure. Let's start guns the next day." I say. "Perfect. Let's talk about something else." Tris says . "How about the fact that we're getting married in less than four months," I say. "Who are we going to invite?" She asks me. "I don't know. Do you want a small wedding or a big wedding?" I ask. "Well, no matter how hard we try, it's not going to be a small wedding. So, let's try to keep it as small as possible." Tris suggests. "Great idea," I reply. We're both just about finished with our dinner. I take my plate and Tris' plate and put them in the sink and wash them. She helps dry the dishes. We finish fairly quickly.

TRIS

"Should we watch the city report tonight? It is our television debut after all." I ask him. "For sure." He replies. We go up to the loft and turn channel one on. We sit down on the smallest couch. The report has just started. Like always, there's a news anchor from each faction sitting around around a big table. "Welcome to the city report. The time is 20:01." The Erudite anchor says. "First up is an update from our fairly new faction leaders from Dauntless. The screen fades and a picture of the five of us fades in. Mark talks first. "Hi I'm Mark and I'm the new first in command here at Dauntless. I'm twenty one year's old, so this is my fifth year as a member of Dauntless. For me, these past two months have been crazy, but it's all starting to become normal and I think that we're starting to get the hang of being leaders. I'll turn it to you Four." Tobias starts to talk, "Hi I'm Four and I'm the second in command here at Dauntless. I'm nineteen years old and my third year as a member of Dauntless. These past two months have been crazy for me too, but we've got most of the leadership duties figured out. Tris it's all you." He finishes. Oh crap. It's my turn. I'm going to make such a fool of myself. "Hi I'm Tris and I'm the third in command here at Dauntless. I'm 17 years old and this is my first year as a member of Dauntless. The first few months of our leadership have been a bit hectic, but it gets more normal each day. Hallie it's all you." I say. What a relief. I didn't make too much of a fool of myself. "Hi I'm Hallie and I'm the fourth in command here at Dauntless. I'm eighteen and this is my second year as a member of Dauntless. Now that we've gotten past the hardest part of leadership, we can start to be the best that we can be. Mike you're up." She says. "Hi I'm Mike and I'm the fifth in command here at Dauntless. I'm twenty years old and this is my fourth year as a member of Dauntless. We've had two great months and I hope for many more like it to come, maybe not as crazy though. Thank you and good night." He finishes. The camera goes back to the anchors.

"And now we'll bring in our analytical staff to discuss our new Dauntless leaders." The Candor anchor says. Three Candor men walk in and sit down at the table. They all say hello to each other and eventually get started. The Abnegation anchor asks, "So what do you think about our new Dauntless leaders?" The first one speaks, "Well I have no doubt that they're totally qualified and good leadership choices, but their ages make everyone question them leading a faction." The Dauntless anchor speaks, "age doesn't matter at Dauntless. But I can confirm that the five of them are the five youngest faction leaders ever. Eric was younger than Hallie and Tris, but since he was considered corrupt, he doesn't count. They are all perfect for the leadership positions." The Amity anchor speaks, "Perfect. Let's move on to the education report."

I look to Tobias and ask, "What did you think about that?" He thinks and replies, "We're a little young, but all five of us are qualified to be leaders." I scoot closer to him. "I love you Tris," he says. He kisses me and I can tell that it's not going to end there.


	25. Chapter 25

TRIS

I was right about our night not ending with just a kiss. We're lying down on the smallest couch in the loft. We hear our alarm from downstairs. Tobias runs to turn it off. I wrap myself in a throw blanket and walk downstairs as well. Tobias and I can hardly stay apart long enough to put on our clothes. We both know that we won't be able to keep them on for very long. We walk out to our open concept area. We prepare breakfast for ourselves. He kisses me as I pour my cereal, and after that, we can't stop ourselves. By the time Zeke and Uriah come to say good morning to us, we're lying on the counter with less than decent clothes on. All he he has on is socks, as the same for me. They yell at us when they come in, and run back out immediately. We somehow manage to get our clothes back on. We walk outside and Zeke and Uriah are waiting out in the hallway. They can't keep grins off of their faces. Neither can we. Hallie comes out about a minute later. "Why is everyone smiling?" She asks. Oh God. "Oh nothing. Uri and I just walked in on Four and Tris on the counter with nothing but socks on." Zeke laughs. Hallie too bursts into laughter. We walk down to the dorms holding hands. We bang the pots and pans together to wake them up. "Training room, forty five minutes!" I shout. We walk out and go to training room one.

"We have forty five minutes Tris," Tobias mentions. "Forty five minutes to do what?" I ask, even though I already know the answer. "To do this," he says as he picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he puts me against a wall. I wrap my arms around his neck and he holds me up by my lower hips, upper butt with one hand and the other is resting on my collar bone and moving down. I laugh. He laugh. His hand slides down to my chest. He brings up his other hand and my hands reach for his butt.

TOBIAS

If it was up to me, we'd get it on right here, right now, but that would be highly irresponsible on my part and Tris' part. My hands put firm pressure on her chest. All of a sudden someone shouts, "What the hell!" I bring my hands off of her, she slides down and we turn around. It's an initiate. It happens to be Paige and another girl. We walk up to them. "Is that really appropriate for the training room, or anywhere in general?" Paige asks. "No we're really sorry that you had to see that. We're actually engaged, so don't assume that we're just horny teenagers." Tris says. "How old are you two?" The other girl asks. "That's a rude question to ask Sadie!" Paige says. "No it's alright. We're seventeen and nineteen, but by the time we're married, we'll be eighteen and twenty." I explain.

"Why are you two here so early?" Tris asks. "We wanted to practice our knife throwing and possibly get ahead for today's topic," Sadie says. "We'd be happy to help you two, since you came early. We're starting combat training today." I say. Tris and I work with the two of them for almost half an hour. We decide to stop about five minutes before the rest of the initiates are supposed to be here so that nobody knows that we kick started them. Everyone arrives just on time. They gather around us in a big semi circle. "Today we will be starting combat training. At the end of the day, we'll do evaluations to decide who will be fighting who." I say. We start by doing the basic punches and kicks.

By the end of the day, we've made significant progress. Tris and I will have a hard time choosing some of the partner pairs for tomorrow. We sit in our main room at the coffee table. "So lets do girls verses girls and boys versus boys tomorrow," Tris suggests. "Great. I'll go get a notebook." I run and get a notebook out of a cabinet. I write girls down. "So who's our top girl?" She asks me. "It's clearly Paige. She's been dominating all day long," I say. "I agree," Tris says. I write down Paige on the first line of the top girls fight. "Who's next?" She asks. "Dakota," we say at the same time. I write down Dakota on the second line of fight one and make a fight two. We agree on Alaska and Sadie for fight two. We choose Samm and Anna for fight three. We pick Fallon and Theresa for four.

Emmie and Ella take the bottom spot.

The guys are harder. We decide on . Dallas versus Lane for the top fight. Marley and Sam for the second fight. Derek against Cam for three. Brad versus Sullivan for four. Ryan and Coby fight in five. Trey and Xander take six. And Blake and Sloman take the bottom spots. We finish at around 10:30. Somehow, we manage to keep our clothes on long enough to go to bed at a decent time.


	26. Chapter 26

We wake up at 6:30. Hallie takes initiate wake up duty. Tris and I write down today's fight schedule on the board. The initiates arrive just on time. "Today we will be starting fights. You gain more points winning against a high ranked initiate than you do when you beat a poorly ranked initiate. You lose points for losing, less for losing against someone better than you, more for someone worse than you. You lose a few more points for conceding than you do for fighting until you aren't in good shape to continue. Let's get started. We'll start with the lowest seeded fights and work our way up to the top pairings. We'll start with Emmie and Ella." Tris says.

They hesitate a lot. We push them to get started. Eventually they do, and Emmie beats Ella because she goes unconscious for a moment. We drag her into a chair and she regains consciousness. The fight between Blake and Sloman ends in a surprise. Everyone expected Sloman to lose quickly, but he ended up winning. In the next battle, Fallon shows no mercy on Theresa. We make a note to pair her higher tomorrow. She's better than she came across as yesterday. The fight between Trey and Xander ends as expected with Trey winning. Anna beats Samm, which we didn't predict. Ryan beats Coby, as we expected. Sadie beats Alaska, which wasn't what we thought would happen. Brad beats Sullivan as we'd expected. Cam surprisingly beats Derek badly. Marley beats Sam. Lane beats Dallas, which was not expected. And finally, Dakota looses to Paige after a even match. The people who conceded were Blake, Coby, and Samm. We dismiss them at 6:15.

Tris and I make dinner in the apartment. It's Italian food. We put the food on the table and decide to start making the fight lineup for tomorrow. "Are you worried about the traditional fights that we have to do tomorrow?" Tris asks me. "Yeah I am. Paige is most likely going to get destroyed by Lane. He's better than Dallas who we think is a power house. But we have to do it." I say. Tris nods. I write down Paige versus Lane for the top fight. "We also have to put the bottom boy and bottom girl against each other. That means Blake versus Ella." Tris says. "I feel bad for her." I say. We do the rest of the fights according to the new rankings.

1. Paige

2 Dakota

3. Sadie

4 Alaska

5 Anna

6. Fallon

7Samm

8 Emmie

9. Theresa

10 Ella

1 Lane

2 Dallas

3 Marley

4 Sam

5 Cam

6 Derek

7 Brad

8 Sullivan

9 Ryan

10 Trey

11 Xander

12 Sloman

13 Coby

14 Blake

Tris and I watch a movie and go to bed early. The next morning, we get up and go running together. We run at least six miles before we stop. We walk to the dorms and scare the initiates awake. We tell them to be in the training room in five minutes. When we get there, Hallie has already arrived. Oh crap. She's with us today and she has to watch the fights. She isn't going to be very happy with us when she finds out that Paige has to fight Lane. "Hey people." Hallie says. "Hey Hal," Tris says. "So who are the lucky initiates who get to be in our extra special fights today?" She asks. "Paige is one of them." I say hoping that she won't ask for more information. "Don't tell me that she's ranked last." Hallie groans. "No she's ranked first." Tris announces. I shake my head in disbelief that Tris said that. "Wow. Who's she fighting?" Hallie asks. "Lane." I say quietly. "Wait Lane as in six foot two amity transfer who's worked in the field for ten years?" Hallie asks. "That would be correct," Tris says. "Geez. I hope she's not stubborn and decides to concede." Hallie says. The initiates arrive about a minute later as Tris finishes writing the fights on the board.

"Alright. Second day of fights. Get your acts together if you ever want to pass initiation." I shout. "Today there are two fights happening that are Dauntless tradition. Highest ranked girl versus highest ranked boy, an lowest ranked girl versus lowest ranked boy. We'll start with the normal fights. We'll go best to worst for these. The first match is Dakota versus Sadie." I shout. We all walk over to the fighting rink. Dakota and Sadie both step in. They go to opposing corners. "Ready set go," Tris says. They get to it almost immediately. It's fairly evenly matched, but in the end, Dakota beats Sadie by a punch, knocking her out of the ring, which means she loses. They step aside. "The next fight is Dallas versus Marley." They both step in. This is going to be a long fight, since I'm basically sure that neither of them will concede, and they're definitely one of the most even matches of the day.

"Ready, set go!" Tris shouts. It is an even match. Hallie can barely watch it. I can't imagine how bad she'll be during Paige's fight. Both boys are battered up and look hurt. They're both idiots for continuing. It would be smarter for one to concede, unless this goes on for more than three minutes, that's when we say that you lose the same amount of points for conceding than you do for losing. But I doubt that they'll last that long. Dallas makes a hard punch and Marley is out cold. Dallas collapses almost immediately. They'll both need to visit the infirmary. I shake Marley awake in about thirty seconds. Tris gets Dallas conscious in around the same time. "Dakota, please make sure that they get to the infirmary in one piece." I instruct. Hallie goes with them. "Okay now we have the third ranked fights. Alaska and Anna, you're up." Tris says. The two of them pad into the rink. "Ready set, go," Tris shouts. Alaska dominates from the beginning. Anna concedes as Alaska hesitates to make the final blow. Sam beats cam. It's Fallon and Samm's turn to go. Fallon concedes within the first three minutes. Derek beats Brad. Theresa beats Emmie. Sullivan beats Ryan. Xander beats Trey. Sloman beats Coby. "Now the time has come for the traditional fights. Ella and Blake, you're up. Ella and Blake walk nervously into the rink. We already know the most likely outcome. Blake puts Ella out of her misery from this fight by pounding her head in the part that has only a few nerves with his foot. Blake offers to take Ella to the infirmary. We take him up on the offer.

PAIGE

Holy shit. I'm about to fight Lane. Lane who's my best friend. Lane who taught me how to climb the Apple trees with the thin branches. Lane who taught Me how to dance. Lane who shared so many moments with me. We are each other's person to fall back on. I look to him and nod. Six shouts, "Lane, Paige. You're up." We walk into the rink. I give Lane the okay.

HALLIE

This is so nerve racking. When Tris calls go I almost freak out. Lane and her are the last people that I'd expect to see fighting. They're made for each other. Knowing Lane, he'll try to make it as quick and painless as possible. But when they start, I can tell that Paige won't let that happen. Stubbornness is her fatal flaw. When she starts having trouble evading Lane, I don't think that I can watch any longer. He gets her on the ground. She looks at me with a face that I'll never forget, yet I turn around and walk away.

LANE

I can't do it. But I have to. Paige told me to do it. I can't face her wrath when we both lose points for conceding. So I look away and kick the part of her head that the instructors said didn't have many nerves. I scoop her up and take her to the infirmary. I see Hallie on my way out. She gives me a look that says she understands how both me and Paige felt.


	27. Chapter 27

**Please review and give me some feedback. It's getting really discouraging how little recognition and feedback I receive for my writing. It only takes a minute. Out of the more than 5000 of you who have read my over 25,000 word story, only eleven of you have taken a minute to review my story. It's no fun to write when nobody recognizes you for writing it. Sorry for the rant, but with all the time that I put into this story and the amount of views it's gotten, there should be a lot more reviews! Also please read my other story if you want to hear more about the initiates in the story. It really helps develop the characters. You'll like some of them a lot, and you'll develop an instant hatred for others. **

TOBIAS

"I had to watch Holden beat the crap out of Jaime today," Zeke says. "I had to watch Lane destroy his best friend in the entire world, Paige, and worse, it was in front of Hallie." I say. "You win dude," Zeke says. Hallie and Tris are in the loft watching a movie while Zeke, Uriah, and I are stuck making dinner. Well at least Uriah is. Zeke and I are "setting the table," at the moment. More like the last ten minutes. We decide that we should help him. But, by the time we get there, he's done and he sends us to get Tris and Hallie. We shout to them and they after pausing their movie.

My cell phone rings. It's a call from the dorm room phone. A panicked voice starts to speak, "Please come quickly! A fight has started!" It's Alaska's voice. "Initiates. Fight. Transfers." I yell as I run out the door. I assume they're going to follow me. I run down. Just like she said, there's a fight happening. It looks as if it's between Lane and Marley. Sullivan and Dallas try to get it to stop. But, they only make it worse. I jump over the short railing and intervene. Zeke and Tris join in. We succeed in breaking it up. We pull them to opposing sides of the room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I shout. "Marley started yelling at Lane and Lane yelled back, so Marley decided to punch him, and it escalated quickly from there," Cam says. I look at both of them. Thankfully, neither of them look too badly hurt. Marley has a bloody nose and Lane looks like his hand hurts. I decide to keep Marley in the Dauntless born dorm tonight, and we all decide to settle this tomorrow. Boy oh boy do I have a speech planned for them. We go back up to our dinner that was interrupted by those idiots interrupted.

We make the line up for tomorrow before we eat. We pick matching that are mostly pretty fair, but could be interesting. Hallie haves us the suggestion of putting Marley against Paige.

Lane vs Dallas

Paige vs Marley

Dakota vs Alaska

Sadie vs Sam

Fallon vs Cam

Anna vs Brad

Derek vs Sullivan

Samm vs Xander

Ryan vs Trey

Emmie vs Blake

Sloman vs Theresa

Ella vs Coby

During dinner, we decide to talk about things other than initiation. Is everyone excited for the next banquet?" Hallie asks. We all chorus yes. This is the best banquet of the year, since the second stage of initiation is over, and eighteen percent of those idiots will be gone. "Has everyone found a date?" Hallie asks. Everyone nods. "Have you Hallie?" Tris asks. "Yes ma'am I do. It's a surprise though." Hallie says.

HALLIE

They're going to be so surprised as to who my date to the banquet is. He is perfect. He's the Dauntless dream boy. Abs, tall, muscular, protective, yet sweet. He asked me to the banquet yesterday. I was so surprised. He's just an initiate, yet he had the guts to ask out an instructor. Wow. And plus, I'm not worried that he'll be going anywhere. He's at least two levels above everyone else already. I have a date with him tonight. I think I should tell them. "Guys I actually gotta go. I happen to have a date with him tonight," I say. They all congratulate me and say goodbye. I walk down all the way down to the room under the chasm. It's glass, so we can see part of the river flowing above us.

"Hey Hallie." He says. "Hey Holden," I say. "Why did you say yes to going to the banquet with me? I'm just an initiate." He says. "Well you're an initiate who I've known for two years now, well sort of," I say. Ugghhhh. I sounded so stupid. I don't want to mess this up like the last like ten guys I've gone out with. "I don't want to mess up Holden. See, I'm kind of a disaster when it comes to relationships." I say. Well that sounded stupid too. "I've noticed. You go out with the wrong guys. I've been watching you for almost two years now. I know it sounds like I'm a stalker, but it's not like that. When I was fourteen years old and saw that flash of red and yellow plummet down into the compound, I said to myself, that's the kind of girl I want. And when I heard that you started dating the Dauntless guys and you hated them, I knew I wanted you for myself. I've been beating myself up for two years now not having the guts to talk to you, and now that I have, I want you even more." Holden says. Wow. "You're perfect Holden. I hope every one of our dates will be as awesome as this one." I say.

"It's going to get even better." He says. Oh God this is the part where he kisses me and wants to go all the way on the night of our first date. I guess I'll give him a chance though. "Why would it get better?" I ask. "Because I brought movies and popcorn. I brought my laptop so that we could watch some movies. Not only did I bring movies, but extra special movies." He says. He pulls some cases out of his pocket. They're not just movies, they're plays. "Oh my God." I say in shock. "These are recorded from this street in a place they used to call New York city. I've got Wicked, Dirty Dancing, The Sound of Music, Cats, Rent, Once, and more in my room in my aunt's house where I used to live. They were my parents'." He says. "This is amazing!" I say. "Can we watch one?" I ask. "We can watch all of the ones that I have right now tonight if you'd like," Holden says. "I'd love to, but let's start with two for tonight," I suggest.

"Which do you want to watch first?" He asks. "I've only seen movie versions of three of these, so let's start with one I haven't heard of. Wicked sounds cool." I say. "You've got some mad guessing skills. This one happened to be the most award winning musical of all time." Holden says. He takes it out of the case and puts it into his laptop. It starts.

Once it's over, I'm speechless. I've never seen a professional classic musical, but I'm guessing that this one is one of the greats. He leans in and kisses me. I put my arms around him. We can't possibly stop there. I know I had said that most of my disastrous dates became disastrous when the guy convinced me to let him take me home, but Holden feels different. I feel like the connection between us isn't just physical attraction. We have chemistry. Holden must feel the same way because he says, "I'm already falling in love with you Hallie Ball. And I want to do this right here right now. As long as it's okay with you." I nod. And that's just what we do.

He pulls off my jacket. I pull off his. He takes off my sweater. I pull off his T-shirt. We kiss more. I UN-do the button on his pants. He does the same with mine. Before we know it, we have no clothes on. But that's perfectly fine by me.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello readers. I don't want to have to do this, but it's becoming ridiculous. I've been posting chapters very frequently, and it gets frustrating how only fourteen of the over 6,000 of you who have read this have taken a minute to review this story. It only takes a minute. Maybe I don't get many reviews because my writing skills suck. At least tell me that my writing skills suck and I need to do better. Readers, this ting where nobody reviews or comments needs to end soon, or I'm going to run out of steam and have to stop writing this story and the story about the initiates, which only has one review, no followers and no favorites. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It may be the last one you'll see. **

HALLIE

Eventually, we make it to my apartment. We strip our clothes right back off the minute I close the door. The next morning, neither of us has any regrets. We shower together and I make us breakfast. "How was that for a first date?" He asks me. "Pretty good. Definitely the best date I've ever been on by a long shot." I admit. "I think so too." He says. We eat breakfast together. Holden has to leave early, since the Dauntless born initiates have an early morning today, and the transfers have a late morning. I go to the cafeteria even though I've already eaten. I sit down at the table. Everyone but Zeke and Uriah are here. "So how was you date Hallie?" Tris asks.

TOBIAS

Hallie seems awful happy this morning, which is atypical for her the morning after a date. She must have A: just had a really excellent time (unlikely) B Gotten laid. (Maybe) or C Had a great time and got laid. (Most likely. Judging by how happy she is today. "My date was amazing!" Hallie exclaims. "Great!" Tris replies. "We need to get going," I say to Tris and Hallie. We walk out of the cafeteria after clearing our trays. We walk up to the dorm and scare the initiates awake. "Training room," five minutes.

Once all of the initiates have arrived, Tris writes the fights on the board. We get scowls and groans from a few people. "The fights today are co-ed. We'll be running two fights at a time. I want Lane vs Dallas Paige vs Marley Dakota vs Alaska Sadie vs Sam Fallon vs Cam and Anna vs Brad. The rest of you are with Tris." I say. They all follow either me and Hallie or Tris. My fights go like this. Lane beats Dallas, Paige beats Marley, Alaska beats Dakota, Sam beats Sadie, Cam destroys Fallon, who concedes, and Anna beats Brad who looks pretty bad at the end of the fight.

Tris records hers as, Derek loses to Sullivan, Samm beats Xander who concedes. Ryan loses toTrey, Emmie concedes to Blake, Sloman beats Theresa, and Ella beats Coby who concedes.

The day ends with a speech courtesy of me. They all sit down in front of us like it's story time in kindergarten. "Do whatever you want. Fight. None of us give a crap. Just remember that whoever you punch may just come back and stab you in the eye with a butter knife. It's happened before. Just remember that the person who assault physically or verbally may just decide to step off the chasm, and you will be punished. It's happened before and it's going to happen again, so just think before you do something stupid. That will be all for tonight," I say, and they all scramble out.

"Wow that was gold Four," Tris says to me. "Yeah. I know. Are you excited for the party tonight?" I ask them. "Yeah. We're going to play so many pranks on the initiates. The party is in Hallie's loft. Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Lynn, Cammie, Zoe, Lauren, Mark, Christina, Will, and Mike arrive almost immediately after we get there. Of course it's a Candor or Dauntless party. We start once everyone arrives. Tris starts, "Hallie Candor or Dauntless?" Dauntless," Hallie says with confidence in her voice. "I dare you to tell us who your date to the banquet is," Tris says. Hallie takes her jacket off. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?" She asks me. "Dauntless." I say. "I dare you to go down to the Dauntless born initiate dorm without pants on when they're all asleep, turn on the lights and bang the pots and pans until they're all awake and yell, who stole my pants? Until one of them responds." She dares me. "Fine. At eleven thirty, we'll do it." I say. "Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask. "Dauntless," he says. "Go down to the pit and sing a suggestive song until at least five people start to sing along with you." I say. "Fine," he says.

Zeke is true to his word and walks around trying to get people to sing along with him for a long time. He finally does, and he runs out of the pit immediately after he's done. We take a break for dinner. We ordered pizza. Uriah makes it his main goal to slap Zeke with his slice of pizza whenever he can. We get back to the game at 9:30. The dares and truths are pretty normal. The funniest ones are the ones with the initiates. It's 11:30 now and the initiates should all be sound asleep by now. Not for long. We all run down to the dorms and I strip my pants off. I flick on the lights and bang the pots and pans. Oh God this should be interesting.

TRIS

The first who stole my pants takes the initiates by total surprise. It takes Tobias so long to get any of them to answer. One of them shouts, "Go away we're trying to get some sleep!" So he keeps with his act by angrily flicking off the lights and throwing the pots and pans to the ground and storing out of the room. We're all in hysterics. We go back up Hallie's apartment. The party ends at 1:15 ish. Neither Tris or I are drunk. We walk back to our apartment and go to sleep right away.


	29. Chapter 29

**I havent published in a while and there's a specific reason why. The amount of feedback I get for writing this story is so discouraging and its made me want to stop writing. I know that you all have crazy schedules, I do too. I'm in eighth grade and taking four out of five classes at a high school level. Next year I'll be taking three AP classes. I have swim practice six times a week two and a half hours a day. I have track practice four times a week for two hours each time. I have physical therapy four times a week and tennis three. If I can take hours to write this story than you should sure be able to take two minutes out of your day to write a freaking review! I'm sorry if I sound rude, which I already know I do, but I felt that it was necessary to say this before I continue. I've decided that before I post another chapter, the previous one must receive at least four reviews. Thank you to those of you who read this message. **

TRIS

Today the initiates get a break from fights. They get to do guns today. Oh goody for us. Not. It's a disaster. Basically all of them have shot at least three rounds, and there aren't very many holes in the targets. It's a disaster. Tobias is yelling at them left and right. They're getting whacked by the recoil almost every time, and the lesson isn't going anywhere. Well what else can you expect from a group of teenagers who have never shot a gun in their life. It's clearly time for capture the flag. Dallas is the only one with the slightest bit of success happening. Dakota is another story. She shoots like a blind person. As much as I admire her, I have to say something about it.

"Dakota! Shoot less like a blind person. Slow down and aim." I instruct her. She re positions her arms and slows down her shooting process. She gets one on the target. "Good," I praise her. I notice that she takes advice very well. The day starts to get better once the initiates get back from their lunch break. They start to grasp the fact that they're holding loaded guns. Hallie decides to stick with us for this afternoon. She's so happy today. "So why are you so happy today?" I ask her. "Best date of my life." Hallie says. "Great Hallie. Am I allowed to know who it is?" I ask her. "Nope. Not right now," Hallie says. Ugghhh I really want to know who it is. "We have capture the flag with just the transfers tonight." I whisper to her excitedly. "Yay!" She says. We tell the initiates that they're dismissed at 6:30. They're in for a fun night.

Preparing for the capture the flag game isn't difficult. All we have to do is put all the backpacks next to the train tracks. We don't try to sleep, since we know it'll be impossible. Uriah and Hallie will get pounded to the ground. Tobias and I sit in our apartment coming up with a strategy. "Dakota still shoots like a blind person, or a partly blind person at least," I say. "I noticed," he says and starts to laugh. "We want Dallas right?" I ask him. "Yeah. That boy can shoot," I say. "Let's go for brains and not brawn totally," Tobias suggests. "I want Alaska Dallas and Brad," I say. "I want Cam, Sadie and Sullivan," he says. "Good. We'll figure the rest out as we go.

At 1:15, we wake the transfers up with the pots and pans. "Train station. Ten minutes!" Uriah shouts to them. We go up to the train tracks ourselves. The initiates arrive about five minutes later. We instruct them to get a backpack, and to ask any questions. We catch the train that comes at one thirty. They all race to get on the car. The train goes around the corner and Uriah closes the door. "Tonight we'll be playing capture the flag. Open up your bags." Uriah says. They all follow his instructions. "These are pellet guns," p sneers. Ugghhhh I hate her. "Nope," I say. I take out my own gun. I shoot Fallon in the thigh. "They're simulations. They mimic the pain of a gun shot wound." I pull it out of her leg.

She starts wincing in pain. "It goes away quicker than a gun shot wound." I say. Everyone looks shocked.

"Let's pick teams," Hallie says. "Okay you can pick first," Tobias offers. "Alright, you" Uriah says and points to Lane. "Dallas," Tobias says. "Dakota," Hallie says. "Alaska," I say. Uriah points to Fallon. "Sullivan," Tobias says. Uriah points to Sam. "Sadie," I say. "Marley," Hallie says. "Cam," Tobias says. Uriah goes for Paige. "Brad," I say. He looks surprised. Uriah gets Samm Ryan Trey Emmie Blake Coby and Theresa. We get Anna Derek Xander Blake Sloman and Ella.

We're getting closer to Navy Pier. We're going to need to get out in like two minutes. We prepare everyone to jump out. Everyone tumbles out of the train. The initiates scramble to catch up to us. I salute Hallie and Uriah and we go our separate ways with our teams. We head towards the pier. The other team goes towards the city. "It's on you from here. My advice is that you scout out their flag. Does anyone volunteer to climb the Ferris wheel with us?" Tobias asks. Alaska raises her hand. Which means that Dallas is coming too. "I expect you to win. Get started," I say.


	30. Chapter 30

**it's been a while since I've updated. I've got a treat in store for you. This is chapters one through fourteen of the other side of perfection. These are all the chapters leading up to chapter 30 which is written from Alaska's POV. This is something I've been working on for a while and I think it's pretty good. Please give me some feedback. I worked so hard on this and I'd like to hear what I can do better. Enjoy!**

LANE

Maybe it's the apple trees. No, that's not it. Maybe it's the people. So simple minded and content with their stupid little lives. No that's no it either. It's the girls. All they care about is that I'm six foot two, and have a perfect body from working in the fields all day. There's much more to me than that. But there's only a few people in this city that seem to understand that I'm not just another pretty face. Maybe even just one. She's the most amazing girl in the entire world. She's my best friend. We already know that we're meant to be together. We've been soul mates since the first grade.

The only reason why I'd ever consider staying in this cooko nest would be here. That thought haunted me for the longest time. What would my life be like without this girl? Until today. The greatest girl in the entire world told me that she wanted to transfer factions. I told her thank you for scaring me to death for ten years.

We're more alike than her and her twin brother. That says a lot. The best news of my life came to me just an hour ago. She got the same aptitude test result as I did. Our future awaits us. Paige Ball and I will have the life we always wanted. No more stupid Apple trees and simple minded people. Just me and Paige.

My parents tell me to go outside and pick watermelons and peppers from the garden and wash them off in the well. Wouldn't it just be so much easier for me to wash them off inside instead of walking half a mile to the stupid old dirty well. Maybe this is the one reason why I hate Amity so damn much. There's no point in arguing with them, since having to go to the main compound and asking the clerk for the hickory switch is so much more work. It's two thirds of a mile farther than the well. But then again, hickory switches weigh much less than a bunch of watermelons and peppers.

I scowl as I throw the watermelons into the wheelbarrow. My mom has ears like our dog and notices that I'm slamming the watermelons around. "Don't damage the watermelons Lane!" She shouts. "Yes mother," I say obediently. I feel bad for her. She'll be losing me to the choosing ceremony tomorrow. She closes the window.

A watermelon slips out of my hand and lands on my foot. I swear and yell at the watermelons. My elderly neighbors look up from their flower planting to give me looks of deep disapproval and hate. I wave to them with my best good boy smile and say, "hello mr. And Mrs. Andes!" They scowl and go back to planting their ugly flowers.

Well two can play that game. And since I'm not ever going to see them again after today, I can have some fun with it. I finish loading the watermelons into the wheelbarrow and put the peppers into the big swingy bag. I put the bag on one of my shoulders. When I walk by their gates, I make sure that the bag swings and hits every single plant pot and each one hits the ground with a loud crash. I continue pushing the wheelbarrow like nothing happened.

They don't say anything. Well maybe they're having silent rage. They're probably being nice since I'm choosing tomorrow. That's a first. I drop the bag of peppers into the wheelbarrow and push the horrible thing further away from my house.

I lug the wheelbarrow across town. It's ridiculous. I get scowls from the elderly people who see me cursing to the sky when I lose control of the wheelbarrow. Eventually I catch it. Unfortunately, it's at the bottom of a hill. None of the food is damaged, but I'm sure my back will be damaged by the time I get this piece of crap home.

I lug the wheelbarrow back up the long, steep hill. I push the wheelbarrow the rest of the way to the Community Five well. The line to use the well is a crime in itself. This old lady is taking forever. I look more closely, and I see that she's washing her conquats one at a time. Holy shit. This is going to take forever. Everyone in this stupid place is too nice to say hurry the hell up. I've had enough of this madness. I march to the front of the line and try to help her. She obviously doesn't want help, because she sprays me with the hose that's connected to the well. I stomp back to the back of the line where my horrible wheelbarrow is parked. "You tried," someone whispers to me from the back. It's Paige. "What are you doing here?" I ask her. "I feel bad that I'm leaving my parents, so I volunteered to wash the fruits and vegetables." She says. She has a small bag of strawberries and broccoli. She doesn't even need a wheelbarrow.

About five minutes later, the lady finishes her washing. After her, the line moves much faster. I'm still four people away from the front. I reach the front of the line probably five minutes later. Paige helps me wash all the fruits and veggies. In return, I help her wash hers off. I kiss her on the lips and push the horrific wheelbarrow back to my house. When I reach my house, my mother, along with the Andes' are sitting on my porch. "Hickory switch now Lane!" My mother shouts. I set the wheelbarrow down and head towards the main compound.

The walk to the compound is mostly uphill. At least I don't have to push the wheelbarrow this time. I wonder who's volunteering at the compound desk tonight. I walk inside. Crap. It's Mrs. Ball. "Hey Lane, what do you need?" She asks. "The hickory switch," I say with my head ducked down low shamefully. "Trying to get some last minute redemption in before your and Paige's big transfers to Dauntless tomorrow?" She asks. Woah. How does she know that Paige and I plan to transfer to Dauntless? Did Paige tell her? "How did you know that?" I ask.

"Honey. I've known that I'd lose the two of you to Dauntless since the day that you both jumped out of those high apple trees when you were five years old. I've had plenty of time to digest the truth." She explains. Wow. All those years, she knew that she was going to lose us. "What about Marley?" I ask, half hoping that she'd say that she's always known that Marley would stay in Amity. Marley has always hated me. He's done more bad things to me than I have to him, and that's saying a lot. "As much as you hate Marley, and Marley hates you, you're going to have to learn how to get along with him sooner or later. From what I've seen in the past twelve years, he's going to be your brother in law." She says. So Marley plans to transfer to Dauntless. That'll mean that she's lost all three of her kids in the span of three years.

Hallie was incredible. She's just like her sister. She's already transferred to Dauntless. She became a Dauntless leader almost six months ago. Mrs. Ball was so proud. Even if she isn't a part of amity, she can still be just as proud of Hallie as she would be off she was still here. Mrs. Ball hands me the hickory switch. I thank her and say goodbye. I walk out the door with the switch in my hand. The three of them are still sitting on my porch when I get back to the house. Oh joy. I hand my mother the hickory switch and lay flat on the ground. I close my eyes and pretend that I'm lying down with Paige and none of this is going on. The switches don't hurt as much when I do that. She tells me to get up. I apologize to my horrible neighbors without being asked.

I take the switch and drudge back to the compound. Mrs. Ball is still at the desk. "Did your mama hit 'em hard?" She asks me. "Yes ma'am," I reply as I hand the hickory switch back to her. "Good. Did you learn your lesson this time?" She asks while she laughs. I shake my head no. "You did, you just don't realize it yet. You're going to thank your mama for that one day." She says. I say goodnight to her and walk back to my house for the final time ever. The next time I leave the house, I'll never return.

Family dinner is no different than any other night. I have to let all my younger siblings and eat before me. There's not very much left when the bowls get to me. My younger brother laughs at me that there's nothing left for me. I let it go, because It's the last time he'll ever do it to me. I excuse myself to do my rigorous evening chores. That's my punishment to my annoying siblings. They'll have to divide up my chores once I'm gone. I finish them in less than hour, because I rush and do it all very badly. I won't be here tomorrow for them to punish me for it. My parting gift to them. Boy oh boy am I so excited for tomorrow. I can't sleep at all. I'm too busy thinking of all the good things that are in store for me outside of the confining Amity orchards.

I wake up at the crack of dawn to do my chores and make breakfast one last time and go run through the orchards. I get back ten minutes before anyone else is awake. I walk to the bus stop which is about two miles away. Paige and I meet up. I kiss her for a very long time. The bus comes. We push to the front so that we can get seats. We get looks of disapproval. "I heard you got the hickory switch last night." She says. "Yeah. But lucky for us, that's never going to be a possibility after today. I don't look back as we exit Amity and enter the city. Paige doesn't look back either. We hold hands as we get further and further into the city and further away from the lives we have chosen to leave behind. No regrets.

ALASKA

"Alaska. That's selfish. Don't try to make your dress shorter," my mother scolds me as in walk out the door to go to school. I decide to walk to school. I make it a game of avoiding all of the pot holes as I go towards the center of the city. My younger brother scolds me for self indulgence. He follows me instead of taking the bus. I walk him to his elementary school classroom.

I can't skip classes, because I already have two strikes, and three means detention after school. It's happened multiple times before, and the last time it occurs I was given the threat of a horrible punishment. What bothers me is that they care more about the fact that detention is an act of selfishness than the fact that I got detention in the first place. Sometimes I love Abnegation, but sometimes i think that some of the Abnegation ways are crazy and stupid.

I twiddle my thumbs through the entirety of faction history class. Unlike my fellow Abnegations, I don't get made fun of by the others. Nobody dares to mess with Alaska Pax. But the problem is that I don't know who I really am. I feel like your sort of supposed to know what faction that you belong in before the test. I definitely don't fit in with the Abnegation people, but I don't know where I would fit in. Where does Alaska belong? I have my goal set for the next twelve hours. Find out exactly who Alaska Pax really is. The bell rings and I'm the first student out of the classroom. The rest of the Abnegation kids wait until everyone else has gotten up to move out of their seats. They know exactly where they belong. It's seems like I'm the only one who doesn't.

In the cafeteria, I sit in the corner on the floor so that I don't have to talk to anyone. When they call my name, I walk to the test administration room that my name is called from. There's a chair that looks much like the one at the dentist office. The woman says that her name is Shauna. She's a Dauntless. There's jewelry on her face. My parents wouldn't ever approve of anything like that. She tells me to sit down in the chair. I do as she tells me. She hands me a vial of blue liquid and tells me to drink it. She doesn't allow me to ask questions so I obey her and drink the foul tasting liquid. My eyes close. I open them.

I'm on top of the Hancock building. There's two pedestals. One has a long dangerous looking knife. The other has a bag of seeds. A voice tells me to choose one. When I don't pick one, she prompts me again. I ask the voice what these will be used for. The voice tells me to choose one. I refuse. The voice disappears and so do the pedestals. Did I do something wrong?

Big birds start circling me. They continue to swoop in closer and closer. This is starting to scare me. I remember that birds hate spastic crazy movements and sounds. I start shouting at the birds to go away. I wave my arms crazily and start to bat my arms at the birds. After all, it is a dream. Nothing can hurt me. Stupid birds. Eventually I scare all the birds away. I'm in my house. I see my mother taking all of the food that we're supposed to be giving to the factionless and putting it on our dinner table.

The scene shifts to an interrogation room. My mother is in the center. The judge says, "Your mother is being charged with the penalty of death for her crimes. Tell me the truth. Did she or did she not steal food from the factionless?" I can't tell them and have my mother killed. "No she didn't," I mutter. I wake up in the testing room.

Shauna is typing frantically into the computer. "What was my result?" I ask her. "Your tests results weren't conclusive. You can't tell anyone about this. Your parents can't even know." She says. "But I need my results!" I say. "They won't be of any help to you. If anything, they'll make it harder to choose." She says. "I still want to know." I protest.

"Fine. You had aptitude for three different factions. It's extremely rare. It's called divergence. You can't tell anyone. Now get out and don't say anything to anyone," she says. I follow her instructions and go out the door. That was anything but helpful. My quest to find Alaska just got ten times harder. I'm so freaking confused. I walk home. I don't wait for them to dismiss us.

I sulk all the way home. I decide to get started on dinner. My brother gets home about fifteen minutes after me. I guess he took the bus. My parents get home ten minutes after him. They greet us and help the two of us make dinner. I don't know how I'd be able to leave them. But I know that I can't stay in Abnegation. This is absolutely horrible. Why can't you just be normal for once Alaska?

I've got a huge choice to make. It's making me sick to my stomach.

After a long night of no sleep, I eat breakfast with my family. I still have no idea whether or not this will be the last time we do this all together. After breakfast, we head into the city on the bus. Both of my parents give up their seats to other people. I stay put.

Mostly everyone is already there, because we Abnegation took the many flights of stairs to let the other factions ride the elevator. How stupid. We sit down in our seats. The ceremony begins very soon. I twiddle my thumbs throughout the entirety of the boring speech as my mother makes useless attempts to get me to pay attention. I don't realize how zoned out I am until I hear my name called.

They give you a choice. A choice as to which faction you pick. But it's not supposed to be your choice, the test tells you which faction you have aptitude for. Well it's supposed to. But no, Alaska Pax has to get three results. What a load of crap. I'm not supposed to tell anyone about this horrible test of mine. Sometimes I sit back and ask myself, Alaska, why can't you just be normal? I don't know who I am. I don't know where I belong. Well yesterday I was supposed to find out. But I didn't, and it sucks. Abnegation, Dauntless, or Erudite. Do I want to stay in Abnegation and my family? Do I want to go to Dauntless and leave my family? Do I want to leave my family for Eru-not an option. I'm screwed.

"Pax, Alaska." The leader calls. Oh wonderful. It's my turn. I walk up to the stage and take the knife. I cut my hand. I think I've made my decision. Then I have a gut feeling and I let the coals sizzle. What have I gotten myself into. Alaska, why can't you just be normal? I hear gasps from the Abnegation section, followed by crazy cheering from my new faction. The ceremony ends before I can finish getting my thoughts together. The Dauntless start running. I'd better follow them. I have a feeling that I know what we're about to do. It's confirmed when I start to see them climbing up the stabilizers. This is your ride. Get on it Alaska. I start climbing. They all start running, so I figure I should join in the train is coming. I continue to run. I'm not going to make it. Adrenaline kicks in. I get a burst of speed and a hand helps me into the car. Once I'm in, I slam the door. Now I can look at my rescuer. It's an Erudite boy.

" I'm Dallas. Call me Dally. What are you doing here?" He asks. "Oh me? I'm looking for Alaska." I say. "Who's Alaska?" Dally asks me. "I'm not quite sure yet. You can call me Alaska though. Maybe it will help me figure it out," I say. "Alaska. We can get through this madness together right?" Dally asks me. "Is that an invitation to be friends Dallas?" I ask him. "I guess. We're friends now Alaska," he says.

People start jumping out of the cars and on to a building. I'm surprised that they want us to jump out. "Together?" I ask Dallas. He nods. We get a running start and jump from the train car onto the roof of a tall building. A few people didn't make it. They have ghostly looks on their faces as the train turns and they become factionless. It's not me, so that's all that matters.

A Dauntless leader stands on the edge of a gaping hole that goes who knows where. Is he not one bit scared? These Dauntless are crazy. But I have to let it go, because I just chose to try to become one of them. "Welcome. You have chosen Dauntless, the warrior faction. If you want to become one of us then you have to act like one." I start to tune him out. I look around. There's multiple transfers from each faction. All but Abnegation. That makes me the only abnegation to have transferred to Dauntless.

FALLON

I cut my hand. I walk over to the bowls. I know exactly what I want to do. I know exactly what I want to be. The coals sizzle and cheers erupt from the Dauntless section. I sit down in one of the chairs in the Dauntless section. I'm leaving my pathetic family behind and I'm not looking back. I'm Fallon Fox, so when my name is called, the ceremony is definitely more than halfway over. I pull out dead ends in my hair while the other sixteen year olds pick their factions. So boring. Finally, the ceremony is over and the Dauntless bolt up? What's going on? Why are they all running. I have a feeling that I have to join in.

I struggle to keep up with the pace, especially because I don't want to wreck these new white leather heels that I made my parents buy me. They start climbing.

"No way am I climbing up that. It could be dangerous!" I say. The boy next to me says, "I think you have t, or else you'll get left behind and be factionless." Factionless already. I decide that climbing is alright if my future is at risk. I have just reached the top when I hear the train coming. They start running, so I join in. Everyone hops into the cars, but I'm having trouble. Somebody sticks their arm out. I grab it. They pull me in and my new heels fall off. I look at the guy. He's not even an attractive guy, so I don't bother talking to him. If anything, I'd yell at him for making me lose my new shoes.

I listen to everyone's annoying chatter during the ride to wherever it Is that we're going. A guy and a girl from amity make out in the corner. An Erudite and a Abnegation transfer talk to each other, laughing very frequently. Everyone is so annoying already.

Then people start doing in the weirdest thing. They start to jump out of the train onto the roof of a building. There's no way that I'm going to do that. I have a feeling that this is another one of those factionless things, so I jump at the last possible moment. Ow ow ow. I scraped up my knee and worse, I messed up my newly painted nails. Ugh this is not what I signed up for. Well maybe it is, but that doesn't matter. Everyone stands around a guy who's standing on a ledge over a huge hole in the roof of the building. He might fall off. He talks about us joining the warrior faction and whatever.

I flat out don't pay attention until I notice that there's a girl on the ledge with him. She looks like she's about to jump. She steps off of the ledge and goes down into God knows what is down there. Better her than me. But then, another girl steps up onto the ledge. It's the stiff. Why'd she even come here? She steps off the ledge and free falls. More and more people step up on the ledge and jump off. There's only four people, including me left. When he pesters us to step up, I stay silent. Then, it's just me and the guy left. "What's at the bottom?" I ask. "I guess you'll find out when you get down there. It's now or never. We don't have all day initiate." He says. I step up onto the ledge. I lose my balance and fall off. I fall down until I slam into a net.

Some guy pulls the net and I roll out. He helps me down. My eyes immediately scan the crowd for good looking guys. And there he is. It's Prince charming. The only problem is that there's an ugly toad next to him. I go to the crowd of initiates. They're all standing around Prince charming and the ugly toad.

I don't really listen too what Prince charming is saying until he mentions that his name is Four. "Four like the number?" I ask. He gives me a stupid lecture about how he doesn't want to deal with Candor smart mouths and that teach me how to keep my mouth shut. Whatever. This place Is a dump.

PAIGE

We've only been in Dauntless for three minutes, and wee already jumping on to moving trains. This is crazy. Lane jumps into the car and then he helps me in. "We made it baby," I say as I kiss him. We sit down in the corner of the car and kiss for a very long time. We get dirty looks from a candor transfer. We also get dirty looks from Marley, but we're totally used to it. He wraps his arms around my neck and I wrap mine around him.

We start hearing shouts. That leads me to assume that we'll be jumping out soon. The two of us get up, and were right. We're approaching a building. A guy is waving his arms to show us that we should jump out when we get over the building. Lane and I hold hands as we jump off together. We land better than a lot of other people. We're one of the first to stand around the Dauntless leader, Mark Seller, I think, who is standing on s ledge over a huge gap in the roof of the building. "I think we're going to have to jump." I say excitedly. Once everyone has gathered around, he starts talking.

He talks about how we've joined the warrior faction and that we needed to prove our bravery. I perk up when he asks who wants to jump first. I raise my hand and step forward. I'm the only one who volunteers. Lane smiles at me. I step up onto the ledge next to the leader and step off the ledge.

I plummet down until bam, I bounce off of a net. I bounce a few times, then someone pulls the net, making me roll into someone's arms. He asks me for my name, and I tell him that my name is Paige. "First jumper, Paige!" He shouts. He tells me to go over towards the two people in the corner. I'm guessing that they're instructors. I walk over there. Standing behind them is none other than my sister Hallie. I pull her into a huge hug. I haven't seen her in a year.

Soon, another initiate flies down into the compound. She's from Abnegation. Following her is a Dauntless girl. Where is Lane? Shouldn't he be coming down soon? Just then, hid familiar body comes down into the net. He gets himself off. He comes over and kisses me. "There's a surprise for you Lane. Hallie's here." I say. His face lights up. Hallie is basically the older sister that he would have rather had than his real older sisters. He hugs Hallie. He hasn't seen her since she left Amity. One by one, the initiates come into the compound. My brother is towards the middle of the crowd. The last person to jump is the Candor girl who was giving us dirty looks on the train. Once everyone is gathered, the instructors say their names. When Hallie announces that her name is Major Ball, me lane and Marley burst into laughter. She scolds us, yet she can hardly keep a straight face herself. They're about to take the transfers on a tour of the compound.

DALLAS

The Dauntless are so interesting. They may be a little bit aggressive sometimes, but they are so much more chill than the Erudite. The final stop on the tour is the dormitory. They're, how do I describe them, not human. They tell us to get changed into the Dauntless clothes that they've given us. Everyone obeys with just a bit of reluctance. This is for two reasons. 1. We have to burn a symbol of the faction that we grew up in. 2. We all have to change out in the open. The second reason actually bothers me the most. I'm not uncomfortable with my body, but I just don't like the fact that all the girls aside from Alaska and my sister Dakota are staring at me. And most of them also stare at that tall dude from Amity.

I get changed and throw my old clothes in the fire with some hesitation. It's the normal thing to do in this kind of situation. Alaska follows me. She also hesitates before throwing her clothes in the fire. I have a feeling that nobody will call her stiff ever again. We walk to the cafeteria as Four and Six instructed us to do. We take in the smell of the good food as we walk in. We follow the crowd. Everyone grabs a tray and takes what they want. We do the same thing. Everyone seems to gravitate towards the pieces of cake on one counter. I'm assuming Alaska has never tried cake before, so I grab two pieces and put one on her tray. We look around and finally we find the table with all of the initiate transfers.

We sit down. I'm right next to Dakota who's talking to a the tall Amity boy and the girl who jumped off of the roof first. She seems to be Hallie Ball, the leader and instructor, whom we're supposed to call major Ball Dakota says hello to me. I introduce her to Alaska, and she tells me that the boy and the girl are Lane and Paige.

Everyone talks about their old factions. Four and Six look like they've had enough of it. Some idiot decides to ask an idiotic question that I don't think that they're going to like, "What faction are you guys from?" I shake my head in disbelief. Why are you asking us that kind of question? Does it really matter what faction that we're from?" Six scolds him. I shake my head. His answer is even more despicable, "I dunno." Four scowls in anger and disbelief. They both scare me to death. Four looks like he could rip me to shreds. I have the feeling that Six can too, and that the other would laugh while they did it.

They leave the table. They walk towards the stage and climb up. "Initiates, stand," the faction leader, I think his name is Mark says. All of us stand up somewhat nervously. "You have chosen Dauntless, the warrior faction. Here we believe in the ordinary acts of bravery in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another." Everyone goes into a round of applause and cheers.

People walk towards us and start lifting us up and passing us around. It's quite frightening. I pass Alaska and Lane as they pass us around in the air. They finally let us down. Four and Six walk back over to us. "You have the rest of the night off. If you have any questions that are worth our time, which I highly doubt, then come see us in the initiation office. We'll be there for the next two hours. You are dismissed," Six says.

They walk to the office and most of us follow them. They make us stay outside and come in one at a time. Some people decide that they're questions aren't worth asking when they hear yelling within the first thirty seconds of the first person being inside of the office. I decide to stay and brave it out. Alaska does too. One girl walks out of the office crying. Alaska is next. Four shouts for her to come in.

I don't hear any yelling, so that's a pretty good sign, considering how much that they've yelled at us in the last two hours. Alaska walks out confidently with a smile on her face. One of them shouts for me to come in. There's no chair for me to sit down in. The desk that I think is typically there is up against the wall and I don't dare to sit down in it. I'm a nervous wreck. Who knew that two people could scare you so much.

"Why are you here?" Six questions me. I swallow hard and say my question, "When will we be starting hand to hand combat?" I ask. "We're not exactly sure yet, but definitely within the next week," Four answers. Geez. We're going to be fighting with each other in less than a week. That scares me almost as much as Four and Six do. I excuse myself from their office. The call in the next person. Alaska is waiting for me outside the door.

We eat dinner in the cafeteria with the rest of the initiates. The atmosphere is nervousness all around. We're all wondering what's in store for us tomorrow. Everyone is excited and nervous to find out exactly what we've gotten ourselves into. I wonder what our first lesson will be. It could be anything, but I do feel like it's going to be a little bit harder than my classes back at Erudite.

Alaska suggests that we go get tattoos. What a brilliant idea, drawing on your body with ink and needles. Not a good idea. I agree to go, because I feel like it will be a bonding experience for all of us. We find our way to the tattoo parlor. It's me, Kota, Alaska, Lane, Paige, her brother Marley, and this girl named Sadie.

We look at all the different options for tattoos. I like the one that says, "Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up." It's perfect. Dauntless is all about facing your fears and I'm trying to become one, so this seems like a step in the right direction.

Kota decides to get a Dauntless symbol with three stars circled around it. I wonder why she put three stars around it? Alaska decides to get the same one as me and a Dauntless symbol on her wrist. Lane, Paige and Marley get matching tattoos. They have small Amity symbols behind their left ears and bigger Dauntless symbols behind their right ears. Sadie gets a word tattoo that says, "Ordinary acts of bravery." This is from the Dauntless manifesto.

We all get it done at different times. A lady named Tori does it. Sadie goes first. She smiles the entire time. Alaska goes next. She doesn't flinch one bit. Kota and I go next. Another person comes to help. Getting the tattoo really hurts but Kota and I push through it. Lane, Paige and Marley go last. A third person comes to help. Their tattoos are pretty cool.

We leave the tattoo parlor at 10:00. We all put on the one pair of pajamas that they gave us. Kota takes the bottom bunk. I take the top. Everybody has trouble falling asleep, but I know that Kota is in for a long night. Both her and I have a hard time falling asleep on a normal night, so we're in for a rough time. I lean down and tap her, knowing that she's still awake. "Kota." I whisper to her. "Yeah Dally," she replies at a whisper.

"Do you wanna take a walk?" I ask her. "Yeah Dally that would be perfect. " She says. We both slide out of bed and pad into the hallway. We walk around for a while. "We're going to be okay, right Dally?" She asks me. "I sure hope so Kota," I say. We decide to bring our pillows out into the hallway. We sit on them and rest our heads on each other's shoulder. "Remember how we did this when we were little when we couldn't fall asleep?" Dakota asks me. "Yeah. I wouldn't leave your side until you fell asleep, and you wouldn't leave mine." I reply to her. We fall asleep pretty soon after that.

We wake up at like 5:30 and decide to go back to our beds. Of course I can fall asleep easily now that it's time to wake up soon. I'm woken by loud banging and crashing noises. Everyone jolts up. Six and Four are banging pots and pans together statically and laughing like wild animals. Once they see that we're all wide awake, they finally quit it with the pots and pans. "Training room one in five minutes," Four shouts. We rush around like lunatics trying to fulfil his order.

MARLEY

I weave my way through all of the chaos in the dormitory and manage to be the first initiate to get to the training room. Welcome to hell Marley. As more people start to come in, we stand around Six and Four from a safe distance. "There are three stages of training. The first is physical. The second is mental, and the third emotional. You will be trained separately from the Dauntless born initiates during the first stage, but you'll be ranked together. At the end of each stage, 18% of the initiates will be eliminated. This means that you have about a fifty fifty shot at becoming a member of Dauntless. Don't fight with the other initiates or do anything that makes them less likely to succeed in initiation. Get it?" Four asks.

We all nod. Fail initiation? That would be horrible. "Good. Today is knife throwing day." Six says. They want us to throw knives on our first day? That's plain crazy. "The first thing that we'll be doing today is fear control when it comes to knife throwing." Four says. What's fear control for knife throwing? "Who volunteers to be the first initiate to have knives thrown at them?" Six asks. Nobody says a word. "Alright, then we'll choose for you." Four looks around. I wonder who hes looking for?

"First jumper, step forward." He says. That's Paige! Paige steps up. "Last jumper step forward," and the girl who transferred from Candor steps up, I think she said that her name was Fallon. "You two. Stand in front of one of the targets." Six continues. "Are you crazy?" Fallon asks. "No. Don't speak to us like that. Go stand in front of the targets or have your score lowered." That's so harsh. They're going to throw knives at us? That seems so crazy. Paige is already standing in front of one of them. Fallon reluctantly goes to the next target.

"Who do want to throw at you Paige?" Four asks. She gets to choose? "Well I don't care. I'm having knives thrown at me either way," she says. Classic Paige. "Fallon, who do you want throwing at you?" Six asks. "Who's better?"She asks. "I don't know. A few months ago, Six had to get stitches on her ear as a result of my knife throwing, and Six didn't make a single knife on the board during all of her initiation. It's your choice," Four says very smugly. "Is this safe?" She whines. "For the most part, yes. Now take your pick. " He says. "I want Six to throw at me." She chooses. This is going to be interesting. But I feel bad for Paige.

"Four knives. The fewer times you flinch and move, the more points you have added to your score and you'll be off of the board much much quicker." Six explains. Fallon and Six go first. Fallon shuts her eyes the whole time. I don't know how well Paige will do. Four walks up to the spot that you throw from. He throws the first one near her neck. He throws the second one between her legs. The third one goes between two fingers. The last one just skims her ear, leaving a tiny. She doesn't say anything. She did it! I'm so happy for her. Four looks to Six and they both laugh. "You may step off of the boards initiates." Six instructs. Fallon scampers off of the board with a sour look on her face. Paige walks away from the board confidently with a proud look on her face. Four and Six walk to the crowd of us initiates.

"Who's up next?" he asks us. Someone has to do it. I hesitate, but finally, I raise my hand. "Marley, points to you for stepping up." Six says. Did she really just compliment me ? Now everyone flails their hands in the air. Uggghhh I hate that. "Nice try. Marley will be the only one of you who receives points for volunteering today." Four says. All of the hands go down, except for one. The hand belongs to an initiate whose name I do not know. "And you are?" Four asks him. "I'm Sam sir, and I'd like to go next," he says. "Okay Sam. Who would you like to throw knives at you?" Six asks. "I would like for Four to throw for me," he announces.

Six looks like she is stressed out. As I walk past her, she says, "Try not to squirm too much kid. Your sister Hallie would be very mad at me if I hit you." I manage to smile and nod. "I'm not kidding. Don't." she confirms. I walk to the target confidently. "Do you want to go first?" Six asks Four. "No thanks, ladies first," He answers. "Why thank you four," she says. She picks a knife up from the table. I keep incredible eye contact with her, just like Paige did with Four. I don't dare move a muscle. She prepares and I finally throws. I don't flinch. She hits me below the head, above my shoulder.

"You can get closer than that Six!" Four shouts. "Oh all right, I guess I could," and she laughs as she picks up the second knife. She throws the knife closer to my shoulder. I don't dare break eye contact. She picks up the third knife. She prepares and throws it even closer to my shoulder. If she aimed any closer, than she'd hit me for sure. That wouldn't be very good. She picks up the fourth knife and prepares to throw it. It hits extremely close to my armpit in between my arms and the rest of my body. I think she may have pinned me to the board by my shirt.

"Great job six. It's my turn now," Four says. He picks up all four knives. He walks to the throwing point. He throws the first one and it hits Sam right above his head. It went through the top of his hair. The next one lands between his thumb and his pointer finger. He throws the third one at the bottom of the target. It lands right against his right hip. I think it pinned his pants to the target. He pick up the last one and it lands in almost the exact same place that the last knife that Six threw at me landed. "You may step off the targets initiates," Four laughs as he says it, because he knows that we're both pinned to the boards. We both struggle to escape the board. Sam escapes, pulls his four knives off of the board. He walks over to the my board. He pulls out the knife that is pinning me to the board by my shirt. Sam walks away as I take out the remaining three knives.

Both Four and Six walk back over to us. "Who wants to go next?" she asks us Nobody volunteers, so like we did previously, they have to threaten us. "Whoever doesn't volunteer is losing points," Four says. All of the hands go up but two.

After eleven rounds of knife throwing, there are two initiates left to go. These are the two who didn't volunteer for any of the rounds. "You two, what are your names?" Four asks, sounding relatively angry. The shorter girl says, "Ella." The taller one says, "Theresa." Four frowns. "Well Ella and Theresa. You two are the only ones who didn't volunteer. Which one of you wants to redeem yourself by going first?" He asks. "I'll go," Theresa volunteers. "Well done."Six says. Four throws the knives at Theresa. She takes it bravely, not closing her eyes or flinching at the knives being thrown at her. When Four finishes, she collects the knives off of the board and walks back to the crowd. The only one left is Ella.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself," Six asks her. She nods at Six "Alright, say it then," she commands her. "I don't want you to throw knives at me," she mumbles. "Alright then. I guess this means that you don't want Four to throw knives at you either, right?" she asks. I think I know where this is going. "Oh I understand. I guess this means that you want one of your peers to throw at you," and she doesn't give her a chance to answer. "Everyone but Ella, take three knives and stand in front of a target," she instructs. We all obey her. "Now throw them at the target. Anyone who gets at least one of their three knives on will advance to the next level of this little competition." she instructs us.

Thirteen of us get at least one of the knives on the targets. We all collect our knives and the ones who didn't make one on the target step aside. "Alright, now this time you have to get two on the target, or get at least one in the inner three rings of the target. Ready go," she says. We start throwing again. I get three out of three on the board. After this round, seven of us remain.

"For this next round, you either have to make all three on the board or at least two in the inner circles. Ready Go." she says. We all start to throw our knives. I throw one in the inner circle, one in the outer circle, and one tumbles off of the board. I didn't qualify. Dakota, Dallas, and Lane did. "Okay all three of you look mostly qualified to throw with a human obstacle," she says. This is brutal. "What are your names?" she asks the three of them. Dakota says, "Dakota Carson."Dallas says, "Dallas Carson." Lane says, "Lane." This could get really ugly really fast.

"Okay Ella, all of them get three knives each and I'll forget your cowardice. Okay?" she asks. Ella nods and walks to the target. Dallas takes the first shot. He prepares and throws and it lands about nine inches from her face. She flinches very badly at Dallas' last two throws. She has tears in her eyes as lane throws his knives. By the time Dakota goes, you can see the tears streaming down her face. Immediately after all nine have been thrown, she runs out crying. Neither of the instructors chases her. "Lets learn how to throw knives now," Four says.

After a long hard gruelling knife throwing lesson, we are dismissed.

LANE

We're all sitting on the floor of the dormitory. We all share snacks. There's 10 of us here right now. It's me, Paige, Dakota, Dallas, Alaska, Marley, Sadie, Cam, Sam, and Sullivan. We're playing blindfolded duck, duck, goose. Its a spin off of this stupid game that we played in Amity when I was growing up. It's silly, but so entertaining. I have my arm around Paige. We'd love to do something totally Dauntless. There's just one problem. We live in a dorm room.

That's a slight problem. Nope, I'm going to restate that. It's a huge problem. Whenever we wanted to fool around back at Amity, we just told my mom that we were going to play with the chickens. We never did play with the chickens though. They say that the third time is the charm, so I don't want to waste that opportunity in a bathroom somewhere in the compound. We'll just have to wait, like we did before.

Paige and I are truly in love with each other. It's not puppy love. It's the real thing. Mrs. Ball seemed to understand that as clearly as Paige and I do. We're perfect for each other. It's quite a shame that we're still only sixteen. If we weren't, than we'd already be getting married. But we aren't, so that'll have to wait for a year or two. It's crazy. I feel her love at the most random times. I fall in love with her when we play duck, duck, goose. I'd fall in love with her every day on the bus when her hair would flow with the wind and she wouldn't mind one tiny bit. I can't believe that I have such a beautiful girl all to myself. I can't believe my luck. She's absolutely perfect, and I wish that she thought that way about herself too.

We all go to bed at around 10:00, since we have training tomorrow. Neither Paige or I can sleep, so we take a walk around the compound. We sit on the ledge and watch everything that goes on in the pit. I'm jealous of all the Dauntless members. They have normal lives. Whereas, us initiates are confined to a never ending cycle of waking up at the crack of dawn, training for twelve hours and not falling asleep. At least I have Paige. I can't even start to imagine how hard it is for the initiates who don't have family or friends from their old faction. Alaska is from Abnegation. She doesn't have any other people who are ever from her old faction. She seems to be friendly and is warming up to people.

"So what do you think about these all people pey?" I ask her. "Do you want my impressions of everyone so far?" She asks me. "We've got time to spare." I say. "Well, We'll start with the people who we don't know very well. I know everyone's names." She says. "I think I do too." I answer. "Give me names and I'll tell you what I know about them." She suggests. "Alright then. What do you think about Xander?" I ask.

"I think he's quiet, but he'll probably pass stage one. Who's next?" She says. "What about Ryan and Trey?" I ask. "They're best friends. I think that they're both loud and obnoxious, but they'll probably be sticking around for a while." She says. They are kind of loud and annoying. "What about what's his name, Derek?" I ask her. "Well he's from Erudite, but he's not the brightest worm in the can, so I can understand why he transferred out. He and Anna seem to have made friends with each other. She's from Candor. She's not the typical Candor smart mouth, so I can also understand why she transferred out." She says. "Um. Tell me about Sloman." I say.

"I haven't had the chance to talk to him yet, but he's from Erudite. He seems like he'll be towards the bottom of the pack based on what I saw today." She says. "What do you think about Brad?" I ask her. "He's cool. I think he was from Candor. He seems to have made friends with Sullivan. You already know Sullivan though. He was in our after school farming class for like five years. He's pretty cool." She says. "How do you think Emmie will do here at Dauntless?" I ask. I already know the answer for the most part though. "As funny as she is, I don't think that she'll make it past the first stage. I mean, she couldn't even carry a single bale of hay without help. I'm also sad to say that I don't think that Coby will make it either." She says. That's a little bit sad, since he was sort of a family friend.

"Yeah that is sad. What about that girl who was scared to death by the knives?" I ask her. "Her name is Ella and she's from Candor. She was in all of my classes. She had so many friends in Candor and she seemed happy there. Why would she switch to Dauntless?" She asks. "I don't know why. How about Blake? What do you think about him?" I ask her. "I haven't talked to him either. I don't know which faction he transferred from either. Who's next?" She asks. "Sam," I say. "Which one?" She asks. Oh right. There's two of them. One's a guy and the other is a girl. "Both, but start with the girl," I say.

"Samm is from Erudite. I haven't had the chance to talk to her yet, but she seems like she'd be able to rip me to pieces in a fight. She's like five foot ten and probably tops 200 pounds." She says. "What about the other Sam?" I ask. "He's from our old faction. We never really saw him much. But he's cool and it seems like he's always stuck to Cam's side like super glue. Cam is cool too. He's just slightly more grown up and a little bit stronger I think." She says. "What about I think her name is Theresa?" I ask.

"Oh her, she's way too quiet. Like a mouse. I don't know if she's strong or not yet. She's from Erudite." She says. "And Fallon?" I ask. "She's not the nicest." Paige says. In Paige language, that translates to, she's a bitch and I'd love to rip her to shreds. "She's horrible. You're just being nice," I say. "Yeah. You're right. That leaves us with Sadie, Alaska, Dallas and Dakota. Do you want to hear about them?" She asks me. "Totally. I'd love to hear about them." I say.

"Sadie is super cool and chill. She was one of my good friends back at Amity. She's not the strongest, but I think that she'll be fine. Dallas is awesome. He's funny and cool. He seems like he'd be an even match for you. He's from Erudite. He's totally Dauntless though. Dakota. She's Dallas' twin sister. She's so much fun. I'm becoming friendly with her. She's so funny and nice. She's confident and I want to become good friends with her. Finally there is Alaska. She's kind of one of a kind. She's the last person I'd expect to be from Abnegation. She's crazy, confident, yet sweet and a awesome person to be around. I'm getting friendly with her too. She always knows exactly what to do and say and is going to do very well here at Dauntless." She says.

"I love you Paige," I say. "I love and adore you Lane." She replies. I smile. How did I manage to get this girl? It surprises me every day. She falls asleep leaning into me. I scoop her up and carry her to the dorms. I put her in her bed. I walk to mine and I fall asleep pretty quickly.

DAKOTA

I have to say, I'm really not a fan of the way that they wake us up every morning. I don't think anyone in their right mind particularly enjoys waking up to the sound of pots and pans banging around. I sit up. It's not Six and Four, but Hallie Ball, who I am supposed to call Major Ball. I think that's a silly name for a teenage girl. I think she's eighteen or something. I jump out of bed and shower before everyone else drudges into the bathroom area. I'm the first one in the training room. I see Six and Four writing names on the board.

Those must be the list of who is fighting who today. Once everyone arrives, Six begins to speak, "Today we will be starting fights. You gain more points winning against a high ranked initiate than you do when you beat a poorly ranked initiate. You lose points for losing, less for losing against someone better than you, more for someone worse than you. You lose a few more points for conceding than you do for fighting until you aren't in good shape to continue. Let's get started. We'll start with the lowest seeded fights and work our way up to the top pairings. We'll start with Emmie and Ella."

This is what everyone's been dreading. Fighting each other for points. It's absolutely terrible. What's really terrible is that I have to fight Paige today. I think that she's going to destroy me. Four and Six lead Emmie and Ella into the small fighting rink. They hesitate for a while. They circle around in the fighting stances that we learned just yesterday. I don't think I'm ready to fight. Four and Six start getting frustrated and he yells at them that we don't have all day for them to fight. Once it starts, the fight is brief. Emmie does a favor to Ella and ends the fight quickly. Ella is unconscious. It's so scary to think that that's probably going to be me in a few hours. Six and Four help her into an empty chair. She regains consciousness after about a minute. We have seats, but everyone is way too anxious to sit down.

The next fight is Blake and Sloman. According to the board, Blake is supposed to beat Sloman. Judging by what I saw yesterday, it's going to be a short, but painful fight. They walk into the rink. When Six calls go, they start fighting pretty quickly. Sloman takes the upper hand almost immediately. This is a surprise to mostly everyone. I can imagine how surprised Blake is. The fight goes on a little bit longer than the one between Emmie and Ella, but I feel like it's still a pretty short fight. Sloman comes out on top when Blake concedes. Blake doesn't look too hurt. Just a bloody nose and a bruised up wrist.

The next fight is Fallon against Theresa. Six and Four escort them into the rink. When he calls go, Fallon doesn't hesitate, but Theresa sure does. Fallon is a lot better of a combatant than she came across as yesterday. Theresa goes unconscious after a long fight of merciless beatings and blows from Fallon. Fallon leaves the rink without helping Theresa, who's lying on the ground unconscious, get up. I don't like her very much.

Trey, who's been annoyingly chattering with this boy named Ryan the entire time is going next. He's put up against Xander, who doesn't look too confident. I don't blame him. He doesn't have much to be confident about. I don't think that he is going to win the fight one bit. Six and Four lead them into the rink, and pretty soon Four goes back in again to help Trey get Xander out. Geez was that messy?

The next fight is Anna versus Samm. Samm is expected to win. I think that's pretty accurate. Sam could crush, literally crush, like sit on, most of the boys in the group. Six leads them into the rink. Four calls go. After a long, messy fight, Samm hobbles out of the rink with the assistance of Anna, after she concedes. That was kind of unexpected. But I can totally see how Sadie could win. She's small, fast and agile. She can move around much quicker and lighter on her feet than Samm can.

Ryan, the one who has been chattering uncontrollably, is up next. He's put against this boy named Coby, who does not look like he should be fighting against Ryan. Four escorts them into the rink. Soon after, he has to 're enter the rink to collect Coby from the rink, after he concedes. That was a pretty short fight.

Alaska is fighting next. She's the one of the coolest girls I've ever met. She's right up there with Paige. Alaska is up against Sadie. I feel bad for Sadie. Alaska can probably knock her out in one punch. I hope that happens, so that it only hurts Sadie for a second until she goes unconscious. They walk into the rink. Six calls go. Alaska hesitates. Oh no. She's not going to punch Sadie. It's the Abnegation in her. Sadie takes this opportunity to give Alaska a good pounding to the head. That had to hurt a lot. Sadie is about to execute the move we learned yesterday. It's the least painful way to knock out someone who's already on the ground. She does the kick to the side of the head and Alaska is out cold. That was the shortest fight of the day. Four runs in. Dallas gets up and runs in too. Is she going to be alright? I sure hope so. Four tries to regain her consciousness, but it isn't working. He says something to Dally. He picks her up and runs out the door that goes towards the infirmary. That was absolutely horrible.

I dint watch the fight between Brad and Sullivan, because I'm so worried. Eventually Brad beats Sullivan and they leave the rink. Cam and Derek go in. Cam beats Derek badly which wasn't expected. And then it's Marley and Sam's turn to fight. It's not a surprise, but Marley wins. All that I really care about is that it's Dally's turn next, and that I'm after them.

Dallas and Lane walk into the rink. Dallas is the predicted winner, but I'm still terrified for him. Six calls go and Lane makes the first move. Dally gets hit hard, but he fights back. The fight is long and hard to watch. Dallas starts to take more punches than he delivers and it starts to go downhill from there. He's on the ground once again, Lane does him the favor of landing the kick to the side of his head. Before I can manage to get up and go to the rink, he's awake. He smiles at me. I smile back at him. It's my turn now.

I'm pure adrenaline from the moment that they say my name. Four walks us into the rink. It's much scarier once you're inside of it. Paige and I agree that there will be no hard feelings. We shake on it. I go to the opposite corner of her. I get into my fighting stance. Four calls go and Paige comes towards me. She delivers a punch to my face. It's much more painful in real life than they make I look like in the movies. I get In a kick. It goes back and forth until Paige gets a burst of energy and I'm on the ground. As I expect, I see her foot coming towards my head. It goes dark.

Someone is shaking my head. I look up. It's Four and Paige. They both look relieved when my eyes open. They help me out of the rink. I sit down in the chair and recover. We're dismissed at 6:15, but I need a minute. Ny New and old friends wait with me. I think I'm going to like it here. Once I'm alright, we all go to see Alaska. It's my first time in the infirmary. The nurse leads us to a big room with cots for people with more minor injuries. Alaska is sitting on one. We walk over to her. "Thank heavens you're here. I can't check myself out of this mad house." She says. I think that I'm going to become good friends with all of them. Maybe even best friends with a few.

FALLON

This is not fun. Ella thinks that we're best friends just because we're from the same faction, and we transferred to the same one. She sticks to me like duct tape. I can't really ditch her, because I haven't met anyone else that I've liked here. I've got to figure it out soon, because I don't think that Ella will be here for too long. We browse in a boutique. We can't actually shop here though, initiates are only allowed a small amount of points, and we can only use them in a few places anyways. It's ridiculous.

I recognize the sales associate from Candor. She transferred out last year. I remember it clearly, since most families who have a child transfer out decide to give their belongings to other families in the faction. I received two scarves, two pairs of shoes, a bracelet, and a book. Her little sister was friendly with mine, but I never actually met her. Once we leave, we walk to the long hallway that the dorm is on. Near the door, Paige and Lane are making out furiously. It disgusts me. I walk inside everyone is laughing and talking. They're sitting around in a circle passing around various foods. I scowl and get ready to go to bed. I fall asleep over all the noise.

DALLAS

Back in Erudite, we had a strict curfew. Nobody on the streets after 10;00, and all lights off in our section of the city by 10:30. At Dauntless, there's basically no curfew at all. Dakota and I walk around the compound together, since neither one of us can fall asleep. Dakota and I are extremely close with each other. We've always been best friends. We aren't the type of siblings that bicker at each other with no end to it. In fact, we hardly ever get into fights with the other. We do fight on rare occasions, and when we do, neither of us show mercy to the other.

"So what did you think about our first days of Dauntless initiation?" She asks me. It was crazy, yet a lot of fun. "Well Kota, it's been a little bit crazy and hectic, but I think that if I pass initiation, I could be very very happy with my life here. What do you think?" I answer. "I feel the same way as you do. Initiation is going to be hard and our instructors are hard, but I feel that if I try hard enough then I could do well. What do you think we're going to do tomorrow?" She asks me.

"Honestly I have absolutely no idea what we'll be doing tomorrow Hurt. There's never a shortage of surprises here at Dauntless." I answer. "Thays so true Dally. You can never know what to expect from these crazy people." She says. "Well hopefully we can become one of them and someday people may say that about us." I say.

Eventually Dakota and I get tired and go to bed. The next morning, we wake up to the sound of pots and pans banging around and crashing against one another. It's not a pleasant noise at all. This continues until everyone is out of bed. We have to be in the training room in five minutes. I take off my pajamas and put on some clothes and deodorant. I walk to the training room with Alaska.

Once everyone is here, Four starts to talk, "Alright. Second day of fights. Get your acts together if you ever want to pass initiation." Oh goody. We have to beat each other to pulps again today just like yesterday, how fun? "Today there are two fights happening that are Dauntless tradition. Highest ranked girl versus highest ranked boy, an lowest ranked girl versus lowest ranked boy. We'll start with the normal fights. We'll go best to worst for these. The first match is Dakota versus Sadie." He explains. Kota is about to go. I didn't watch Sadie' s fight yesterday very closely, but I remember that she beat Alaska, because she wouldn't punch Sadie. She has the confidence to do it now though. We've already talked about it.

We all walk over to the fighting rink. Dakota and Sadie both step in. They go to opposing corners. "Ready set go," Six says. They get to it almost immediately. It's fairly evenly matched, but in the end, Dakota beats Sadie by a punch, knocking her out of the ring, which means she loses. They step aside. I'm happy that Not a won. I also hope that she passes initiation with a good ranking.

"The next fight is Dallas versus Marley." He says. Oh God. I'm scared. Four ushers us into the fighting rink. Marley and I are pretty evenly matched and neither of us I going to quit. I'm super nervous. This could be a nasty fight. We walk to the opposite corners from each other and get into our fighting stances.

"Ready, set go!" Six shouts. We start bouncing around. I finally throw the first punch. Marley throws one at me. This goes on for at least ten minutes. It's horrible. We're both beaten and battered up. I'm sure that this fight can't possibly last much longer. We've been at it for at least twelve minutes now. I bounce around and dodge the punches that Marley throws at me. I shake out my wrists. I pull my arm back and drive the hardest punch that I possibly can. I hope he blacks out. I look down at the ground. He is. I collapse and everything goes dark.

Someone is shaking me awake. I look up. It's Six. I think four says for Dakota to escort us to the infirmary. She helps me up. Hallie, or should I say Major Ball, does the same thing for hee brother. We limp to the infirmary. I don't want to leave. I want to see Alaska fight. I'm curious to know if she's going to step up to the plate today or not.

LANE

"Okay now we have the third ranked fights. Alaska and Anna, you're up." Six says to all of us. Alaska, who I've already made friends with, and Anna, who I haven't had the chance to talk to yet, walk into the fighting rink. They go to opposite corners from each other. "Ready set, go," Six shouts. Alaska dominates from the beginning. Anna concedes as Alaska hesitates to make the final blow. Wow, Alaska is really good. I think the only reason that she knows st yesterday was because she was afraid to hurt someone else. I think she's going to do really well here. Just like Paige and I are going to do.

Sam beats cam. It's Fallon and Samm's turn to go. Fallon concedes within the first three minutes. Derek beats Brad. Theresa beats Emmie. Sullivan beats Ryan. Xander beats Trey. Sloman beats Coby.

"Now the time has come for the traditional fights. Ella and Blake, you're up." Four says to us. Ella and Blake walk nervously into the rink. I think that I already know who will win this fight, Blake. I don't think that Ella has a great chance of winning. Blake puts Ella out of her misery from this fight by pounding her head in the part that has only a few nerves with his foot. Four and Six showed us how to do this on the morning of our first day. They said that it was a very important skill to know how to do and master. Blake offers to take Ella to the infirmary. Four and Six allow him to do so.

That leaves me and Paige. Since we're the top ranked boy and girl, we have to fight each other on the second day of combat training. It's a Dauntless tradition. I don't know why they do this, but since I'm just an initiate, I can't argue with them. I don't think that I can do this. Paige made me promise not to concede. If I did, then she'd be awful mad. Six shouts, "Lane, Paige. You're up." We walk into the rink. I look into her eyes. This is the girl that I grew up with. We were Valentines eleven of the sixteen years that we've been alive. She's my best friend, my sister, my role model and my lover. She's my rock. How am I supposed to fight with her?

We go to opposing corners of the rink. "Go!" Six calls. I can't do this. Paige stares me down. Now I have to. I can't pretend that I didn't see her face. We circle around for a few moments. I finally get the courage. I look away and kick the part of her head that the instructors said didn't have many nerves. I scoop her up and take her to the infirmary. I see Hallie on my way out. She gives me a look that says she understands how both me and Paige felt.

Paige isn't waking up. What's wrong? Did I do something that I wasn't supposed to do? I did the exact same kick, the exact same way that they showed us on the first day of combat training. I shake her as I run to the infirmary. She isn't stirring. What's happening? I'm not supposed to panic. I remember hearing that the best thing to do is stay calm, collected and keep your cool. The people who write these rules are stupid. How is a normal person supposed to keep their cool in this type of situation?

I finally arrive at the infirmary. They rush Paige in. They push me aside. I'm panicked now. I think I'm allowed to since she's with the doctors. I kick the wall. I kick it hard. It makes a really loud noise. A nurse walks over to me. "What do you think you're doing young man?" She asks in an extremely stern voice. "Kicking a wall," I say bluntly. She scowls. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now," she says. This is nuts! I stand there with my mouth wide open and my arms out in disbelief. This is crazy. She presses her pager. I see men in uniforms coming towards us. I guess those must be my honorary escorts.

They grab my wrists and forcefully guide me out of the infirmary. Ugghh. How rude was that? I have basically nothing to do. I walk around the compound for like an hour and a half. I look at my watch. It's 8:30. I think I can go back to the dorms now. Almost everyone is already gathered in there. They're sitting in a circle like we've done every night so far. Marley sees that I'm here. He stands up and walks towards me. "Hey Marley." I say. "Hi Lane, where's Paige?" He asks.

Where's Paige? I don't think that I can answer that question without Marley trying to smash my face in. He's going to freak. How should I say it? "Uhh I don't know," I say. "You don't know? What do you mean, you don't know?" He asks. He sounds like he's not happy that "I don't know" where Paige is. I know exactly where she is. I'm just worried that if I do tell him that he's going to do something drastic. Then I'd have to take actions to oppose that.

I've never really liked Marley that much. He's always been one of my least favorite people. He's a know it all. He's always been a tattletale from the day that I met him. He's so annoying. I don't like him at all, come to think of it. He's also a jerk with a short fuse and a bad temperament. "Answer me." He says. He raised his voice. "Calm down buddy," I say in my most calm voice. He looks like he's getting angry. "I am not your buddy!" He yells. "Okay okay. Just chill. Calm down. What's the problem?" I say in my calm voice again. "I will not chill," he says with air quotation marks on the chill part. He's mocking me. I hate him. I will not stand for this.

I raise my voice for the first time, "what's your problem Marley?" He's getting angrier. "What's MY problem? You should know that already. My problem is YOU Lane. You're the problem, and the fact that you won't man up and tell me what you've done with my sister!" He shouts. I look to everyone else. They've started to focus their attention on us. This isn't going to end well. I'm pretty sure of that. "I don't see what I've done wrong Marley," I say. "It's everything Lane. Everything that you and my sister have done in the past twelve years is the problem. I can't stand you! Now what have you done to my sister?" He shouts.

"She's in the infirmary geez!" I say. "She's what?" He says in fury. "She's in the infirmary. It's no surprise to anybody but you. We're in the middle of hand to hand combat training. You can't expect her to get through it without a scratch!" I say very loudly. "That's not the problem you ass hole son of a bitch!" He shouts. "There's no need for profanity Marley!" I shout. "Her getting hurt isn't the problem. It's the fact that you were the one who hurt her. You're a jerk. I don't know why she even likes you. She's not safe around you," he yells in my face.

I've had enough of him. I stand closer to him. I can tower over him if I try. "Listen up Dr. McDouchepants I've had enough of you. In fact, I had enough of you for more than thirteen years now. So you better shut up." I yell. "Well Lane. What makes you think that I don't feel the exact same way?" He yells. He pulls his arm back. He throws the first punch. I've been restraining myself for a long time now. I just can't do it anymore. I punch him back.

ALASKA

This has gone on for much too long already. I knew from the first time that Marley yelled that there would be a full blown fistfight between the two of them. Marley was clearly the instigator of both the yelling and the fighting. It's not Lane's fault. Marley even heard Paige make Lane promise her not to concede. He couldn't help it. Not one bit. Lane looked like he was making a genuine effort to keep his cool. Marley had no intention of that. This is crazy. I decide that I should be the one to step up and call Four. I go to the top of the ramp. I pick up the phone and dial in the emergency number.

As I dials, I can see the others trying to break the fight up. They have no such luck. The people who try to intervene are beaten up by the two as they would each other. It's only getting worse. He picks up. I don't give him a chance to say hello. I don't even make an attempt to sound calm. I just say in what probably sounds like the world's most panicked voice, "Please come quickly! A fight has started!" He responds quickly and hangs up the phone, "Coming."

The fight doesn't die down one bit. It's escalated quickly. It's a nasty fight. Soon, they arrive. Four jumps over the railing. He starts to pull them apart. The Dauntless born trainer and Six jump over the rail and join in. Once they've been pulled apart, Sullivan and Dallas take part in the task of keeping them apart and stopping them from starting the fight back up again. Six people in total help drag them to opposite sides of the room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Four shouts. "Marley started yelling at Lane and Lane yelled back, so Marley decided to punch him, and it escalated quickly from there," Cam says. It's finally over. Four looks at both of them. The physical fallout isn't too catastrophic. Marley has a nasty looking bloody nose. The only thing wrong with Lane is that his hands look like they'll be bruised tomorrow.

The instructors decide to keep Marley in the Dauntless born dorm tonight. The three of them look furious. We're so going to get it tomorrow. "Boy oh boy do I have a speech planned for you tomorrow," is all that they say before they walk out.

We all tell Lane that we're sorry that it had to happen to him. He doesn't think or was right of Marley to handle the issue that way. He also takes responsibility for making the bad decision of punching him back. Marley should have known better than to go about punching Lane. He knows that it's an extremely stupid thing to do and that Lane can punch him back much harder than he can himself. What an idiot Marley is.

Paige gets back to the dorm from the infirmary about an hour after the fight. We all take part in explaining to her what happened. She sits down in Lane' s lap. "Poor thing. I'm sorry Marley did that. It's my fault that he got so angry," she says mostly seriously. They then proceed to make out for a long time. Sally shouts for them to take it outside. The funny part is that they actually do.

We all go to bed at around 11:00. It's getting easier to fall asleep here.

I wake to the sounds of pots and pans banging around, which I don't think that I'll ever be able to get used to. At least I'll only have to hear it for seven more weeks. That's a pretty long time though. I manage to pull myself out of bed. I'm the first one out. I'm the first one out of the dormitory and I'm the first one to arrive in the training room.

Everyone arrives between two and four minutes after me. Six starts to write the fights down on the board once the majority of us are here. There scowls and groans from a few people. "The fights today are co-ed. We'll be running two fights at a time. I want Lane vs Dallas Paige vs Marley Dakota vs Alaska Sadie vs Sam Fallon vs Cam and Anna vs Brad. The rest of you are with Six." Four says. Everyone follows either Four and Hallie or Tris. I follow Hallie, aka major Ball and Four.

The first fight is Lane vs Dallas. They've gotten to be good friends already, so there's no silent rage going on between the two of them. They both shake it off and fist bump in the end after Lane beats Dallas. Lane helps pull Dallas up. That was a clean fight, which is a relief from the one that we all had the pleasure of seeing last night between Lane and Marley.

The next fight is Paige versus Marley. We all know how that's going to play out. It's simple and quick. I think that's the way that Four likes the fights to go. The next fight is between me and Dakota. There's no silent rage going on between the two of us either. We shake hands and go to opposing corners of the rink. Four calls go. It's a average length fight. Dakota gets some good punches and kicks in, but in the end I beat her. She doesn't go unconscious. I help her up. We shake hands again.

The next fight is Sam versus Sadie. It's not very evenly matched, but most of the fights are supposed to be co-ed today, so Fallon gets crushed by Cam. She concedes. Sadie gets destroyed by Sam after a pretty long fight. She fought hard.

Anna is up against Brad. The fight is long at gruesome. They both fight really hard. But in the end, Anna beats Brad who looks pretty bad at the end of the fight.

Six records her fight results on the board as, Derek loses to Sullivan, Samm beats Xander who concedes. Ryan loses toTrey, Emmie concedes to Blake, Sloman beats Theresa, and Ella beats Coby who concedes.

The instructors have us sit on the ground in front of them. I have a feeling that this is the speech that they had planned for us after the events of last night. "Do whatever you want. Fight. None of us give a crap. Just remember that whoever you punch may just come back and stab you in the eye with a butter knife. It's happened before. Just remember that the person who assault physically or verbally may just decide to step off the chasm, and you will be punished. It's happened before and it's going to happen again, so just think before you do something stupid. That will be all for tonight," he says. We all leave the training room.

We all hang out in the dorm tonight, except for Marley who is still pretty angry from last night's fight. We go to bed at around 11:00 like night. We all jolt up when we hear the sound of pots and pans. It's not morning yet. Someone slams on the lights. If this is someone's idea of a practical joke than it's really not all that fun y. Actually, it's not funny at all. It's rather annoying. When all of our eyes adjust, we look to where the noise is coming from. It's four. He's wearing nothing but boxers. He keeps shouting, "Who stole my pants?" While he hang a the pots and pans around continuously. This must be a dare, because he didn't seem to be too happy with us when we left the training room this evening. He doesn't leave until someone tells him to go away and that we're trying to get some sleep. That was kind of funny, but only because it was Four, our strict instructor.

DAKOTA

The sound of pots and pans first thing in the morning never ceases to amaze me. I wonder who I'll be fighting today. They tell us to be in the training room in five minutes. I'm one of the first to arrive. The room isn't set up for fights. It looks like we'll be shooting guns today. It doesn't look like it will be too much fun at all. Everyone arrives within the five minute limit. They give us a lesson on how to load, prep, aim and shoot the guns, and then just as I'd expected, they made us try it for the first time without warning or preparation.

I was right about this not being too much fun. Actually, it was a grand understatement. This is absolutely, positively, totally horrible. It's even worse than the first day when we did knife throwing and they threw knives with us standing up against the board. We've all shot a ton of bullets, yet there's virtually seldom holes in the dummies. Four is yelling at us left and right. They failed to tell us about the fact that the guns have a recoil, so every time we shoot it, we forget that if we don't stabilize ourselves, we'll get hit with the big, heavy, painful gun.

Everyone's doing pretty poorly. Dally is on the other side of the room. I just noticed that he's the only one who's actually doing decent shooting. I'm the exact opposite. I feel like I'm the worst at shooting in the entire room. The entire world for God's sake. Six is walking over to me. Crap. I don't think that I'm ready for the physical and emotional fallout that I'm about to face from her. "Dakota! Shoot less like a blind person. Slow down and aim." She instructs me. That's not the nicest way to pur it, but at least it's advice and at least it wasn't as bad as I'd expected it to be. I take her advice.

I re position my arms and slow down the shooting process. I finally get one on the target. "Good," she praises me. They tell us that we're dismissed at 6:30.

We have a fun evening. We go to the roof of the compound. We make a big bonfire and cook our dinner over it. It's hamburgers and hotdogs.

Once it's dark, we all grab glowsticks. We start dancing. We do slow dances and fast dances. Sullivan walks up to me. I've only had a few long conversations with him, but he seems to be a nice guy. "Hey Dakota, do you want to dAnce with me?" He asks. A boy just asked me to dance with him? Wow. "I'd love to," I answer. We dance together for a long time. We dance until everyone starts eating dessert. We sit down next to each other and eat our Dauntless cake.

Sullivan is a great guy. I think I like him a lot. We got to know each other really well in the past few hours. I want to spend more time with him. Once we've finished eating our dessert, we get back to dancing. The last few dances are slow. The last song that we're going to listen to tonight is a really really old song called strawberry fields by a band called the Beatles.

When we jump back into the compound, the two of us plummet down together. We hold hands. Sullivan does a flip at one point. We slam into the net. We bounce a few times and then we try to roll off. We both roll the wrong way and end up right up against each other. We laugh. We then roll off of the net in the proper manner.

We walk back to the dormitory together. He guides me past the entrance. He puts his hands around my neck and kisses me. It's wonderful. I put my hands around his neck too. He's a great guy. I now know that I like him a lot. We only pull away when we both absolutely need air. The kiss eventually ends. "Let's do this again sometime," he says. "What go out in another date, or kiss?" I ask. What a stupid question. I swear, I've gotten so far without messing up. I don't want to ruin things now with a stupid question. "Both Dakota," he says. He kissed me again. We eventually walk back into the dormitory holding hands. I tell Alaska, Dally and Paige before we go to bed. They're all three happy for me. They think that Sullivan is a great guy too. I fall asleep immediately.

It seems like I'd just went to sleep when I hear the sound of pots and pans banging and crashing against one another. It's a horrible sound to wake up to.

"Train station. Ten minutes!" Uriah, the instructor for the Dauntless born initiates, shouts to us. What's going on? I check my watch. It's 1:15 in the morning. There's no time to be curious. I pull on the tank top, leggings, and combat boots from yesterday. I pull on a jacket since I assume that we'll be outside for a decent amount of time and its like 50 degrees outside. I run out of the dormitory and up to the train station. I'm one of first five initiates to arrive. Everyone else follows closely behind me through. They instruct us to get a backpack and to not ask any questions at the moment

We get on the train at 1:30. We all run into the car. The train goes around the corner and Uriah closes the door. "Tonight we'll be playing capture the flag. Open up your bags." Uriah says. We all follow his instructions. "These are pellet guns," Fallon sneers. I don't think that I like her very much. "Nope," Four says. He takes out his own gun. He shoots Fallon in the thigh. "They're simulations. They mimic the pain of a gun shot wound." He pulls it out of her leg.

She starts wincing in pain. "It goes away quicker than a gun shot wound." He says. We all look totally shocked.

"Let's pick teams," Hallie says. "Okay you can pick first," Four offers. "Alright, you" Uriah says and points to Lane. "Dallas," Four says. "Dakota," Hallie says. I'm on Uriah and Hallie's team. "Alaska," Six says. Uriah points to Fallon. "Sullivan," Four says. Uriah points to Sam. "Sadie," Six says. "Marley," Hallie says. "Cam," Four says. Uriah goes for Paige. "Brad," Six says. He looks surprised. Uriah and Hallie get Samm Ryan Trey Emmie Blake Coby and Theresa. Four and Six get Anna Derek Xander Blake Sloman and Ella.

We're getting closer to Navy Pier. We're going to need to get out in like two minutes. We all prepare to jump out. Everyone tumbles out of the train. We all scramble to catch up to the instructors, who are walking very fast. Six salutes Hallie and Uriah and we go our separate ways. My team heads in towards the city. The other team goes towards the pier.

DAKOTA

I wake up to the sound of the pots and pans, only today it's louder than usual. An It's accompanied by very loud yelling courtesy of Zeke, the trainer for the Dauntless born initiates. "Wake up you good for nothing losers! Four and Six are

extremely mad at you fools and they wanted me to tell you that they're very mad at for you people for all that you did, and they told me to tell you guys to run twelve miles. Our friend Christina is in the training room. She'll be seeing to it that you all do you work. Now get up!" He shouts.

What did we do to them yesterday? The only thing that I can thinks of from the past few days is the fight. Four and Six aren't that unfair. I don't think that they would punish all of us for the actions of two people. I don't bother trying to argue with him. I don't think that anyone else will either. I pull myself out of bed. Everyone is so tired from last night's game of capture the flag. I wonder if Alaska is okay. I sure hope she is. I like her and so do a lot of other people. I think a few of us are going to go see her once. I'm the first one to get to the training room. I see this Christina person.

"Get running," is all she says to me. I start running the one mile track that goes around the compound. When I come back around, she puts a tally mark on my shoulder in Sharpie marker. Nobody bothers cheating, since they know that if they do get caught then they'll be in heaps of trouble. Nobody wants that to happen to themselves, or to anyone else for that matter. I'm the first person to finish. Four and Six are here now. They tell me that they're not actually mad, they were just busy and Zeke had to wake us up. I wonder what they were busy with.

The fights go as usual. I beat Sam. Everyone else fights someone who is ranked closely with them. They dismiss us for lunch. Lane, Dakota, Paige and I decide to go see Alaska and my brother. We go to the infirmary. The way there is becoming more familiar to us every day. That's not exactly the best thing to be doing. We walk into the infirmary. Lane walks up to the nurse station. "Do you happen to know where Alaska Pax is? She came in last night with a nasty leg injury." He explains. She looks at her computer. "Yes I do. I'd you will follow me, I can take you to her." She answers. "Thank you," he says.

The nurse starts walking and we follow her. She takes down two hallways. She guides us to the door to a room. "Thank you," I say. Everyone follows suit with the thank you's. We walk inside. Dallas greets us. We all say hello to Alaska. "How are you feeling?" Paige asks her. "A lot better than last night, that's for sure,"she answers. We all laugh. She definitely is looking a lot better than she did last night. "So, the doctors say that I can get out of here really soon. Like in a day maybe," she says. That's awesome. Everyone else thinks so too, because that's how they answer too. We talk for like twenty minutes. Lane looks at his watch. "We've got to go guys," he says.

We all say goodbye to Alaska. Dally comes with us. He has to fight Marley. I don't see why they even bother doing the fight. Everyone knows that Marley is going to lose that fight. We walk back to the training room. Ewwww! That is disgusting. I do not need to see my two instructors on the ground on top of each other half naked. Everyone starts laughing. I start to feel bad for them. Four gives us an extremely stern face, but nobody can take him seriously, because he's standing there in just his boxers. He stands in front of her to block her from our view. It looks like she had nothing but underwear on, because I see her hands go to clasp a bra. I wonder if they're dating or something. Once she's decent, he starts to put his clothes back on.

"None of you idiots saw that. Now get back to work!" He shouts at us. They whisper to each other. We all go back to practicing our fighting skills. We do that for about an hour and then the fight between Marley and Dally takes place. As we'd all expected, Dally beats Marley pretty badly.

We are dismissed at 6:45ish. Th first thing that Dally and I decide to do Is go see Alaska. We go back by ourselves, since we know the war to her room now. We walk in. She's awake. She's watching an old movie called The Hunger Games. "Hey guys," she says as she pauses the movie. We say hello to her. Since this is such a great movie, we sit down in the chairs and watch with her. The movie has about ten minutes left until it's over. I love the movie and the book.

The movie ends and Alaska turns the tv off. We start talking about the funniest things that have happened to us in the past not even a week. Four and Six walk in while Alaska is telling us hee funniest moment. We greet them. They say hello to all of us. "So how are you feeling Alaska?" Six asks her. "I'm feeling much better, now that my leg is all put back together," she says. "Great," Four says. "I can get out of here tomorrow and I can start back at training the day after tomorrow." She announces. "That's great," Six says. We talk with them for a little while longer, and then they leave.

ALASKA

We follow Four and Six to the Ferris wheel. Are they even human? How are they not freaking out right now. I've always wondered if four and Six were in any kind of relationship. Since the day I've met them, I've always thought that they both looked familiar. They don't really give us details about their personal lives. I make a bold move and ask them. "Are you two dating or something?" I ask them. Oh no. Four is going to yell at me. Or worse, six. Four is about to talk. "Yes. The only reason why I'm telling you this is because if I didn't tell you, than you'd get your little friends involved in your little investigation. We're actually engaged. And the reason why we look familiar is that we're both from Abnegation. I'm Tobias Eaton and she's Tris Prior. You two can't say anything to anyone about this. For it?" He explains. We both nod. Wow. They've done an excellent job of keeping their relationship a secret. Dallas seems surprised too.

We start climbing. "So now that you've learned something about us, we can ask you a few questions." Tris states. We both agree. "Who are the couple's in this transfer group?" Tris asks. "The hottest couple is Lane and Paige. Kota is dating Sullivan. Cam is with Sadie. Everyone has hooked up with at least one person though, for the most part." I explain. "Do either of you have dates to the banquet yet?" Tobias asks them. He's going to be so shocked as to who my date is. "I'm going with Jaime the Dauntless born girl," Dallas says. I have to say it. "I'm going with Mark." I say. "There's no Mark in this initiate class," Tobias says. "Yeah he's not an initiate. I'm dating the Dauntless leader." I say. Both of them almost fall off of the Ferris wheel. "Wow okay," Tris says. We're at the beams now. I see the flag. It's glowing orange at the top of the roller coaster. "You two can go down. We're going to stay up here for a minute," Tobias says. Dallas starts back down the ladder. I follow him.

Once we're on the ground, we go to the group. "Their flag is on n top of the roller coaster," Dallas says. We split into offense and defense. Me, Dally, Four, Sullivan, Sadie, and Sloman are on offense. We start running. We run for maybe fifteen minutes. They don't know that we're coming until we get into the line to the roller coaster. That's when all hell brakes loose. We split up. I follow Four. We go through the back of the line. We don't see anyone until we start up the stairs. That's when we start shooting. Four motions for me to run up while he distracts them. I run up more stairs. The person at the top sees me. It's Lane. I aim and shoot him. He curses and I pull out the flag from the roller coaster tracks and hold it up for everyone to see. I lose my footing, hit my leg on the tracks and free fall into the emergency net. There's a sharp pain in my leg. There's definitely something broken. I grasp it.

There's something seriously wrong with my leg. I feel the netting go loose and I'm caught by arms. It's Dally and Four. Four immediately examines my leg and I wince in pain when he touches it. "It's definitely broken," he says. Dally, Four and I take the next train back to the compound. Four takes off his shirt and splits my leg, which is extremely painful. It feels like we've been on the train for hours. Four finally says that it's almost about time to get out. We decide that Four will get out first and Dallas will hand me to him. About a minute later, Four jumps out, and Dallas picks me up. Four runs along with the train and we finally get me out. Dallas jumps out right after me. Four takes me and runs. My right leg is in an immense amount of pain at the moment. Once we're at the infirmary, Four leaves and it's just me and Dally.

We wait for a long time. I get pain medicine and they give me an x-ray. We wait some more.

"Hey Alaska, I'm doctor McCain. Your leg is compound fractured. The only thing that's holding your leg together is this splint. We'll need to re-set it, and fix it surgically. You'll only be out for two days since it's minimally invasive. Are you alright with this Alaska?" He asks. I nod. "Well alright then. Let's get started." He says. They wheel me into another room where they put me in a hospital gown. I have to leave Dallas behind from here on out. We say our goodbyes and they wheel my bed to the operating room. A different doctor walks up to me with a mask. "Breath in the happy gas and enjoy your nap," he says. He puts the mask on me and I'm out like a light.

I wake up with less pain in my leg than last night. I feel my leg. There's no cast. That's a relief. I can get back to training in three days. I see Dallas. He sees that I'm awake. He comes up to me. He says, "you know, last night would have been the perfect event in your quest to find Alaska, but you had to go ruin it by butchering your leg up." He shakes his head in fake disappointment. "Yeah. I was having a breakthrough, but then my damn legs had to loose balance and fall through the tracks," I say to him with a look if real disappointment on my face. Alaska, why can't you just be normal for once? I find myself asking that question more and more frequently, but I think there's a reason for it being that way. I chose Dauntless. I've never regret making that decision one bit. I think I've gotten a little bit closer to finding Alaska. My search for Alaska is not nearly complete, but I do feel like I have gotten closer.

There is another thing that's preventing me from finding Alaska. My conflicting feelings for two different guys. I've got Mark, who I want to become closer to and learn to love. He's a Dauntless leader and has his life put together. I've got Dally who I fall in love with every day, is my best friend, and I'm already incredibly close to. He's a nobody at the moment, and he's just starting to figure out what he's going to do with his life. Who would have thought that just two boys would make looking for, and finding Alaska so much more of a difficult task. Who knew that this would be such a great big project? I look to Dallas and know that there will always be a safe place to fall into whenever he's around. If only I knew what he thinks about me.

DALLAS

There's something in Alaska that I've never seen before I met her. She has a fire in her eyes that you would never be able to find in anyone else. That fire could either burn down your house In two minutes, or be the warm, welcoming fire place that makes your house a home, the perfect home. I'm starting to think that Alaska could be much much more than just my best friend. Alaska may be looking for herself, but I've already found her. I've found her, and I want her badly. I want her more than anything I've ever wanted anything before. She's the one for me and I'm just now seeing it. Way to go Dallas. Who wins the prize for the worst guy with the ladies? I know exactly who it is. You're looking right at him. It's Dally!


	31. Chapter 31

**sorry I've been MIA for two weeks. Things have gotten busy. I'd really appreciate some feedback. Enjoy. I've got some awesome things coming up. In like nine chapters though. It's a major twist having to do with the City of Chicago. Any guesses? If anyone gets close to the answer, I'll post the next chapter before the end of the weekend. So guess it up! **

TOBIAS

I want Tris, and I want her badly. I want to know that she's safe in the midst of all this madness. I also want to take all of her clothes off and forget about how crazy our lives are at the moment. I should tell her that. When she gets home, I'll tell her that we're turning this late night into an all nighter. She'll like that idea a lot. I'm hot, I'm sexy and I'm ready for her.

She gets home at precisely 2:23. "Tris I'm hot I'm sexy and I want to turn a late night into an all nighter." I say. "Whoah tiger. I'm in," she says. When we've started, there's absolutely no stopping us. We don't make it to our bedroom. Once again, the counter takes our abuse. Then again, like Tris says, counters can be cleaned. We never do make it to the bedroom. We go from the counters, to the couch, to the floor. Yup, I said it. We did it on the floor. Then again, floors can be cleaned too. We sleep for like an hour. We wake up on the kitchen floor to Zeke's gawks and ewww noises. We look up. He turns around. "Dude! What the hell are you doing in here?" I yell at Zeke. He laughs ans says, "shouldn't I be asking thou that?" I slap the back of his head and I lead Tris into our bedroom. We throw on towels and walk back out to the kitchen.

Zeke is laughing like a hyena. "What do you want, douchebag?" I ask him. "You didn't wake up your initiates. I did it myself. I told them that the two of you were extremely mad at them, so they needed to run twelve miles." He explains. "Thanks Zeke," I say. "So what time did you two lovebirds go to sleep last night?" He asks. "That's none of your business, and it was about an hour and a half ago actually." Tris says. He starts laughing uncontrollably again. Hallie walks in. "Well doesn't this look like fun?" She says as she laughs. "Oh and by the way Zeke, thanks for making them run. I added three more miles onto it." She mentions. "Can we end this little party for a moment? We need to get dressed," I say.

We excuse ourselves to our bedroom. We can't keep our hands to ourselves. We collapse on to the bed. "What's taking you so long? Do this on your own time!" Zeke and Hallie shout. We finally gather the restraint to put our clothes on. We exit our bedroom to an abundance of hyena laughter. "Can't keep your clothes on?" Zeke asks us. "No apparently we cannot manage to keep our hands to ourselves this morning," Tris says as she glares at me. I slap her butt. We walk out of the apartment with Hallie and Zeke. I lock the door and we go down to the training room.

We are back to fights today. We have an even number of initiates fighting today, since Ella broke her hand during capture the flag, and Alaska hurt her leg. We do half of the training and fights before lunch. We dismiss the initiates to the cafeteria. We eat our lunch quickly so that we can have some Tris and Tobias time. That translates to, we're on the ground half naked again. Time flies when you're having fun, because the initiates come back in. They see us on the ground on top of each other with minimal clothes on. We didn't want them to find out about our relationship this way. They laugh at us. I give them a look that says shut up or I'll kill you and laugh over your dead body as Tris puts her bra back on behind me, blocking her from their view. I put on my clothes once she's decent, I start putting mine back on.

"None of you idiots saw that. Now get back to work!" I shout at the initiates. "Well that was embarrassing," Tris says. "You sure got that right baby." I say. The initiates go back to practicing their fighting skills.

We dismiss them at 6:45 ish. "What should we do tonight?" She asks me. I haven't gotten a tattoo in a long time. "Do you wanna get matching tattoos?" I ask her. "Why don't we get piercings?" She asks me. Geezz piercings sound painful but hey, it sounds somewhat like fun. "Sure let's do it," I say. We go to the tattoo parlor, where they also do piercings. We hold hands as he takes us back to the piercing area. We we a few groups of the initiates here. Looks like they want piercings and tattoos. He opens the door for us and we walk in. I look on the walls. There's pictures of all of the different piercings that you can get. They all look pretty painful to me. Tris looks excited. She already has three ear piercings, but they're all right next to each other on the ear lobe.

"Which one do you want babe?" I ask her. "I think I want either a nose or an eyebrow." She says. "I think I'm going with eyebrow," I say. "Me too." She says. We decide to get ours done at the same time. They get the needles ready and ask us to breath in. They stick the needles through our eyebrows. Tris doesn't make a peep, but I curse at the sky. I shut up in three seconds ish. Tris laughs at me. We both look really good with the new piercings in. "Should we agree that we won't always wear these once they're healed?" Tris asks. We both agree on that. "Should we go see Alaska?" I ask her. "Yeah, that's a good idea," she answers.

We go into the infirmary and ask for Alaska. The nurse guides us to a room not far from the front of the infirmary. She's awake and she's talking to Dallas and Dakota. We walk in. They greet us. We say hello to all of them. "So how are you feeling Alaska?" Tris asks her. "I'm feeling much better, now that my leg is all put back together," she says. "Great," I say. "I can get out of here tomorrow and I can start back at training the day after tomorrow." She announces. "That's great," Tris says. We decide to leave the three of them to their talking.

We walk out of the door and see Marlene. "What's up?" She says. "Hey Mar. We were just visiting an initiate who broke her leg during capture the flag two nights ago," Tris explains. "Is it that Alaska girl that Dr. McCain was talking about?" She asks. "Yeah. That's her. Do you notice anything different about us?" Tris asks. "No, oh wait. You two got eyebrow piercings together! How cute! Zeke is too big of a baby to do anything like that. I gotta go," she says as she begins to walk away.

THE OTHER SIDE OF PERFECTION chapter fourteen

DAKOTA

I wake up to the sound of the pots and pans, only today it's louder than usual. An It's accompanied by very loud yelling courtesy of Zeke, the trainer for the Dauntless born initiates. "Wake up you good for nothing losers! Four and Six are extremely mad at you fools and they wanted me to tell you that they're very mad at for you people for all that you did, and they told me to tell you guys to run twelve miles. Our friend Christina is in the training room. She'll be seeing to it that you all do you work. Now get up!" He shouts.

What did we do to them yesterday? The only thing that I can thinks of from the past few days is the fight. Four and Six aren't that unfair. I don't think that they would punish all of us for the actions of two people. I don't bother trying to argue with him. I don't think that anyone else will either. I pull myself out of bed. Everyone is so tired from last night's game of capture the flag. I wonder if Alaska is okay. I sure hope she is. I like her and so do a lot of other people. I think a few of us are going to go see her once. I'm the first one to get to the training room. I see this Christina person.

"Get running," is all she says to me. I start running the one mile track that goes around the compound. When I come back around, she puts a tally mark on my shoulder in Sharpie marker. Nobody bothers cheating, since they know that if they do get caught then they'll be in heaps of trouble. Nobody wants that to happen to themselves, or to anyone else for that matter. I'm the first person to finish. Four and Six are here now. They tell me that they're not actually mad, they were just busy and Zeke had to wake us up. I wonder what they were busy with.

The fights go as usual. I beat Sam. Everyone else fights someone who is ranked closely with them. They dismiss us for lunch. Lane, Dakota, Paige and I decide to go see Alaska and my brother. We go to the infirmary. The way there is becoming more familiar to us every day. That's not exactly the best thing to be doing. We walk into the infirmary. Lane walks up to the nurse station. "Do you happen to know where Alaska Pax is? She came in last night with a nasty leg injury." He explains. She looks at her computer. "Yes I do. I'd you will follow me, I can take you to her." She answers. "Thank you," he says.

The nurse starts walking and we follow her. She takes down two hallways. She guides us to the door to a room. "Thank you," I say. Everyone follows suit with the thank you's. We walk inside. Dallas greets us. We all say hello to Alaska. "How are you feeling?" Paige asks her. "A lot better than last night, that's for sure,"she answers. We all laugh. She definitely is looking a lot better than she did last night. "So, the doctors say that I can get out of here really soon. Like in a day maybe," she says. That's awesome. Everyone else thinks so too, because that's how they answer too. We talk for like twenty minutes. Lane looks at his watch. "We've got to go guys," he says.

We all say goodbye to Alaska. Dally comes with us. He has to fight Marley. I don't see why they even bother doing the fight. Everyone knows that Marley is going to lose that fight. We walk back to the training room. Ewwww! That is disgusting. I do not need to see my two instructors on the ground on top of each other half naked. Everyone starts laughing. I start to feel bad for them. Four gives us an extremely stern face, but nobody can take him seriously, because he's standing there in just his boxers. He stands in front of her to block her from our view. It looks like she had nothing but underwear on, because I see her hands go to clasp a bra. I wonder if they're dating or something. Once she's decent, he starts to put his clothes back on.

"None of you idiots saw that. Now get back to work!" He shouts at us. They whisper to each other. We all go back to practicing our fighting skills. We do that for about an hour and then the fight between Marley and Dally takes place. As we'd all expected, Dally beats Marley pretty badly.

We are dismissed at 6:45ish. Th first thing that Dally and I decide to do Is go see Alaska. We go back by ourselves, since we know the war to her room now. We walk in. She's awake. She's watching an old movie called The Hunger Games. "Hey guys," she says as she pauses the movie. We say hello to her. Since this is such a great movie, we sit down in the chairs and watch with her. The movie has about ten minutes left until it's over. I love the movie and the book.

The movie ends and Alaska turns the tv off. We start talking about the funniest things that have happened to us in the past not even a week. Four and Six walk in while Alaska is telling us hee funniest moment. We greet them. They say hello to all of us. "So how are you feeling Alaska?" Six asks her. "I'm feeling much better, now that my leg is all put back together," she says. "Great," Four says. "I can get out of here tomorrow and I can start back at training the day after tomorrow." She announces. "That's great," Six says. We talk with them for a little while longer, and then they leave.


End file.
